My Love for Only One
by Gear Switch
Summary: Spike is already dating Fluttershy, but when he figures out Twilight has feeling for him as well, he gets caught between a Best Friend and a Soft Heart, how is he going to solve things without breaking both Twilight's and Fluttershy's hearts? Rated M for language and possible mature content
1. Chapter 1: The Feelings Begin

**Welcome to my second story, you obviously read the description, but I still want to say this is a Spike x Fluttershy and a Spike x Twilight story, so enjoy the first chapter...**

In a familiar town, in a familiar library, in a basket all too common in its surrounding we see a moving mass, a dragon, uncommon in any land outside the dragon realm, is found sleeping peacefully, dreaming of chocolate houses and jewels that knew no end. He woke up feeling like his usual self, chores, chores, chores, were the first things this young reptile had to do each day, and he loved it.  
The young dragon hopped out of his basket, with a small thump to the wooden floor of his home. His name was Spike, a purple scaled dragon with a green underbelly, ear fins, and spines. He held his eyes tightly shut walking in pure darkness yet never missing a step, he eventually had to open them to look for somepony, his emerald green eyes looked to his near clean rounded snout as he blew a small emerald green fire still being improved each day to a larger and larger flame, his slightly chubby form below his waist stood out under said snout, working to get rid of the rebellious baby fat. He acted stubborn and always hard working. He even lived with his best friend since he was born, literally, and loved her very much.  
In fact that's who he was looking for. She was known as Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn with lavender fur and a darker purple mane and tail, with strips of pink in them, her cutie mark a purple star with a red outline surrounded by five other white stars. Hmm, her flank looked pretty good yesterday. She always studied the works of magic and, as being a student to Princess Celestia, she was a magical prodigy. Twilight hatched the young dragon when she was a young filly trying out to be a student to a magical academy in her home of Canterlot.  
Spike stopped his thoughts for a moment as he tried to remember what he thought he thought, but could not exactly remember so ticked it to something of no importance.  
The two best friends moved down to Ponyville years later, meeting new friends and eventually defeating Princess Nightmare Moon, who is now Princess Luna, with her new friends: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack.  
Spike the young dragon headed downstairs the floor and walls held a glorious glazed luster it was expected. His home also served as the town library, its golden oak gleamed a golden ichor, it was a sight Spike doubted he would tire of, he lived in this grand library with Twilight. Their home of course, was crammed floor to roof, with books, books everywhere, wooden shelves to hold them, grandstands from which to read, a small porcelain kitchen at the corner of the house served as the dining area as well as recreations, of the pastry sort, but of course the library home wasn't exclusively theirs an owl named Owlicious and a baby phoenix known as P-wee lived together in great honorship.  
The dragon met with Twilight, who was currently in her study, learning a new spell. Spike put a paw on her shoulder, "You sometimes need to stop and take a break from all your studies Twi" he smiled at the lavender unicorn and gave a small chuckle.  
Twilight paused from her reading and turned her head to meet Spikes emerald eyes, "I do, but it is what I do best Spike, learning new spells is pretty much my life, how did you think you were born?" She smiled back at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, you got me there, but really, you should head over to someponies and have a chat or have fun with them. Take Fluttershy for example, she works with the animals, while having a chat, or having fun with you, at the same time." He scratched his chin with one claw.  
Twilight rolled her eyes, "That's because you're going out with her, of course she'll have time to talk to you"  
"So, she doesn't have to talk to me all the time and I don't either" Spike crossed his arms and glared at his friend.  
"But you still do, you love her almost as much as you loved Rarity for so many years since we moved here" Twilight spun her head back to her book and continued reading.  
"Don't remind the reason I stopped loving her, she was a dirty liar to me, a whorse" Spike huffed and sighed deeply looking down at the ground when P-Wee swooped down onto Spikes shoulder and gave a small caw.  
She didn't turn to see Spike, but stared down at her book and continued reading, "You shouldn't say such words about her like that, she had a breakdown after those things you said to her after she told the truth to you"  
Spike petted P-wee on his head, "She deserved it, she used me and tricked me into loving her more until she found the right time to shatter my heart", he stepped next to Twilight to try and meet her face that was still in the book. He clenched his fists in anger of Raritys mistake to break his heart.  
Twilight closed her book and met her number one assistants face again, "I know it was terrible of her, but she didn't deserve all those hateful words and screaming you did" she stood up and starting heading over to the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna stop talking about this, it was the past that still haunts me every now and then, I want to have a good morning as I ask Fluttershy out on Hearts and Hooves Day" he pulled a couple pink roses from a flower vase that sat on the table Twilight just left.  
"Well thats nice of you to ask her on out on Hearts and Hooves Day. Where are you thinking of taking her?" Twilight opened a cupboard in the kitchen and picked out a medium-sized bowl.  
"I was thinking of taking her to some expensive restaurant in Canterlot" he saw Twilight's jaw drop in astonishment and he giggled to it.  
Her jaw still dropped and her eyes widened in complete surprise of Spikes response, "H...How can you even afford it?", Owlicious landed in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and pulled a gallon of milk out and passed it to Twilight.  
Spike walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool in front of the sink, "Well...remember when I worked with Applejack for a couple months at the farm?"  
"Yes, you worked for bits and...oooohhhhh I see, you saved up for train tickets and a reservation", she used her magic to pour a cup of milk into the bowl and stirred it with some pancake mixture she earlier put in.  
"Yup, thats how I'm affording to take her, we should leave tomorrow, a day before Hearts and Hooves, to at least show her all around Canterlot, sounds fun right?", P-wee flew off Spikes shoulder and landed on top of the fridge to open a jar of chocolate chip cookies. The clever phoenix grabbed two and flew back to Spike, dropping one of them on Spikes head.  
"Definitely, care for a couple sapphire pancakes, I'm starting to cook them?", Twilight pulled out a pan from a different cupboard and lit the stove on. She poured a little of the mixed pancake batter onto the pan, making a perfect circle on the pan.  
Spike jumped from his seat and rushed next to Twilight, having a great smile on his purple scaled face, "Hell yes, those are delicious!"  
Twilight magically opened a jar of gems and split the sapphires into pieces and spreaded the pieces out into the cooking pancake. Spike licked his lips in adore of his waiting stomach to be filled with the sapphire pancakes, "Well, they'll be done in about another minute. You know, I should ask out some colt, but I don't know who, theres barely any colts living her and Big Mac is already taken by Pinkie Pie surprisingly", Twilight remembered how the two got together, "She was in Everfree Forest wanting to bring back the Pinkie Pie Horde from the mirror pond when she got attacked by Timberwolves along the way and Big Mac was returning from helping Zecora when he heard Pinkie Pie scream and he saved her life from the Timberwolves", Twilight flipped the finished sapphire pancake onto a plate,"And she visited the farm more often until she explained her feelings towards Big Mac and now they're together"  
"Well yeah, Big Mac saved her, I think thats how shes owing him back, a nice relationship" Spike broke his cookie into a couple pieces and fed them to Owlicious who swooped down in front of Spike cocking his head at the cookie.  
"And your with Fluttershy, after she comforted you about not to let your temper get loose and lash out at somepony", Twilight lifted the plate and hovered it towards Spike, "You started feeling different towards her and ended up helping her each day with the animals instead of helping in Rarity's work. She realised then that you had a change of heart and asked me about you, and remember, you told me you liked her, so I told her and she accepted your feelings, and now look at you two, living happily together that Fluttershy is starting to stop mumbling what she says and speaks up", Owlicious hooted to point at the door that was being knocked on. The unicorn and dragon looked at the door, wondering who it could be at an early time in the morning. Twilight opened the door with her magic and stood outside was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail being tied by a band and she wore a brown stetson. She had a cutie mark of three bright red apples. She wlked and approached the unicorn quickly, "Twi, ah need to ask ya a favor?" she asked adjusting her stetson that was slipping from her head.  
"Well what is it Applejack, is it an emergency?" Twilights eyes peered at Applejacks shifting eyes wondering what the problem was.  
"Well, today's a big harvestin' day and ah need some help collectin' th' apples. Ah was wonderin' if you could help out with me, Applebloom, Big Mac, and Pinkie Pie?" She seemed in a hurry to get to the farm as she approached the door having no time to speak much longer but wait for an answer from Twilight.  
"Uuhhh..." she remembered what Spike told her about going out more often and talking with her friends, "Sure, I'll help out, I just need to do a couple more things and I'll be there in about fifteen minutes" she trotted over to her books and placed them back in their correct shelves.  
"Thanks Twi, I'll owe you back, ya hear me? Well ah can't stay much longer, ah told the others ah'd make this quick" and Applejack was about to dash out of the library when Twilight said, "You don't have to owe me back, just glad to help a friend out" she placed a couple more books into the shelves, Owlicious assisted by bringing the books to her.  
"Alrighty then, suit yerself, well, see ya there" Applejack rushed out of the library in the blink of an eye, leaving no trace of her presence.  
Spike finished his sapphire pancake and yawned, "I'm gonna head over to Fluttershy's to ask her", Spike stood up and walked to the door, P-wee tagging along with him, "I guess P-wee can come too, bye Twilight"  
"Bye Spike, take care and good luck" Twilight smiled and waved a hoof at Spike who left the library with the baby phoenix.  
Spike walked the streets of Ponyville, meeting various different ponies along the path to Fluttershy's home. He stopped by at Sugar Cube Corner to pick up a couple cupcakes.  
*Ding* The bell rang when Spike entered the bakery. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were working on a special order, a large cake stacked up six layers of deliciousness from the biggest layer to the smallest layer.  
Mrs. Cake stepped away from the cake and approached the cash register, "Oh, hello Spike. Here to order something?"  
"Why yes Mrs. Cake. I'm here to order a dozen cupcakes" Spike and P-wee looked at each other with a hungry smile. P-wee licked his beak and Spike licked his lips when they both saw the large cake sitting looking scrumptious behind Mrs. Cake being decorated by Mr. Cake.  
"Well that'll be four bits Spike, it'll be here shortly, your lucky too, they're going to be fresh from the oven, give it about three minutes" Spike and P-wee sat at a nearby table to wait for his freshly made cupcakes. He was twiddling his thumbs and whistling as he waited, P-wee however, was flying around the large cake and Mr. Cake started getting worried of the phoenix circling around his hard work.  
"Spike, can you get your pet under control please, I'm getting worried about the cake with him circling around it like that" Mr. Cake stopped spreading the frosting and tried shooing away the phoenix with his hoof.  
"Hey P-wee, our cupcakes will be here soon, just stop scaring Mr. Cake and get back here please" Spike waved his hand at P-wee to get his attention. He swooped back down and landed on Spikes shoulder.  
"Thanks Spike, oh, the Misses is back with your order" Mr. Cake turned his head over to see Spike jump out of his seat and rush over back to the register.  
"Here you go Spike, fresh and neatly packed" Spike handed her the four bits it costed and opened the box, seeing the twelve cupcakes, six pink frosted and the other six yellow frosted. It reminded him of a certain mare pegasus he knew. To Spikes shock though after, P-wee dove into one of the cupcakes and ate away, Spike face palmed and walked to the door not minding the phoenix eat one of the fresh cupcakes.  
"Thank you Mrs. Cake, bye now" Spike walked out the door with another *ding* as he exited.  
Spike looked at the pink frosted phoenix who looked at another cupcake to devour, "Oh no little guy, your not getting another. These are for me and Fluttershy, you're lucky I was generous enough to let you have one" the baby phoenix frowned at Spike, he desperately wanted another one, so to tease Spike, he stuck his tongue and put it near another cupcake.  
"P-wee, you wouldn't dare" the phoenix grinned at Spike and bit the tip of the cupcake, "Oh come on P-wee, fine you can have second, but thats it, no more" Spike chuckled at the clever baby and kept walking.  
Spike was now outside Ponyville and stood at the doorstep of Fluttershys home, he took a deep breath and knocked gently. P-wee cawed and Spike frowned at the bird, "Seriously?" He shook his in disapproval and awaited for the yellow mare.  
The door clicked as it unlocked and opened up. Standing at the door was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, having angel-like wings folded up on her back, and a cutie mark of three colorful butterflies, "Oh, hi Spike" she spoke softly, "some of the animals are asleep right now, lets talk outside" she trotted outside and down the small hill her house was on. Spike followed along and P-wee flew off his shoulder to meet Angel the white bunny who was hopping behind Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy sat down at a nearby picnic table with a red and white square patterned table cover laying on top, "Is there anything you want to talk about Spike?" she gave googly eyes at Spikes emerald eyes piecing down into her yellow eyes.  
"Well, I'll start off with I brought some cupcakes" he was leaning back and forth as he brought out the cupcakes he hid behind his back. He opened the box with only six cupcakes, "What the? There were ten in here after P-wee took two of them, what happened to the others?" He looked around and saw P-wee sitting next to Angel snacking on another cupcake as Angel also ate a cupcake, making Fluttershy giggle, "Okay P-wee, you are definitely not eating again later on, eating three cupcakes should fill you up for a while", he took out a cupcake and handed it Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy looked at the pink frosted cupcake and took a small bite on it, her nose caught some of it and she didn't notice it, "Fluttershy, you got some on your nose, I got it", Spike leaned to Fluttershys face and pecked her nose to get the frosting off of her.  
"Spike, you know I get red from these things", her cheeks turned red in blush of her coltfriend...or dragonfriend for this situation.  
"Well its cute, I can't help it" he leaned his head and smiled straight at Fluttershys red face. She hid under her pink curled mane, that made Spike stare at her more in adore of how cute she looked, "And that Fluttershy, is what makes you look more cute, hiding behind your mane like that", he moved his hands towards Fluttershy's laying hoof that sat on the table and gently grabbed her hoof, "I want to ask you something Fluttershy, its really important"  
Fluttershy showed her face again to the dragon, "Anything you want to ask Spike" she looked deeply into the emerald eyes of the purple reptile, seeing nothing buts hearts floating around in his eyes.  
"Will you go to Canterlot with me on Hearts and Hooves Day, I bought two train tickets and reserved a table for two at an expensive restaurant" Spikes tail wagged as he asked and looked nervously at Fluttershy. She stared blankly at Spike, only to have her eyes widened in impressment of Spike affording to take her to Canterlot with him, just them two.  
"Yes, I'll go with you" Fluttershy smiled at the cheering dragon, Angel bounced next to her and gave a disapproving look, stamping his foot, "Angel, sometimes you're such a blow, I can go with him and there is nothing you can do about it" Angel frowned at Flutterhsy and hopped back to the cottage, kicking a pebble along the way.  
"What's his problem?" Spike noticed Angels disappointed self, "He seems to be not approving me and you to go is he?"  
"No he isn't, but that doesn't mean I can't go with you, what time is our train anyways?" Fluttershy flew over to Spike and smooched his cheek as a thank you to him, making him blush and looking away from her to not show it.  
"Its at nine am when we get on the train, tomorrow" Spike looked back at Fluttershy and she seemed to be thinking about something.  
Fluttershy thought if she had any work tomorrow since it was a day before Hearts and Hooves Day, "Spike, since tomorrow is a another normal day before Hearts and Hooves, what are we going to do after we get off the train?"  
Spike already had that planned out and answered, "I'm going to show you all over Canterlot, there are some places you haven't been to up there, sounds fun"  
Fluttershy thought it was an excellent idea and it did seem fun to look all around Canterlot, "Okay, luckily I have nothing planned tomorrow, I should go pack some things for tomorrow then right?" she looked back her house and waited for an answer.  
"If you want to, I'm only taking myself and a gift for you that you will open on Hearts and Hooves", Spike thought he had everything and remembered something about the restaurant, "I almost forgot, a fancy tuxedo for me and a dress for you also, the restaurant has a dress code"  
Fluttershy looked amazed of Spikes will to give a day she'll never forget, "Spike, I don't know what say now, how much did the place cost, it must've been a fortune?"  
Spike clamped his hands together an gave a small chuckle, "Not a lot, just only a hundred and fifty bits is all", the mares jaw dropped to the amount of bits he paid to get the reservation, "How did you make all that money?"  
"I worked at Sweet Apple Acres for months trying to earn money for us to go" Spike smiled in pride and accomplishment to his will of giving his marefriend the best day ever.  
Fluttershy flew over to meet Spikes face again and pressed her soft lips to Spikes scaly pair. Spikes eyes widened as this was a kiss he hasn't gotten from her since the night Spike told her how he felt for her. Fluttershy wrapped her forehooves around Spikes neck, Spike put his arms around her waist and they deepened their passionate kiss, slipping each others tongues into the mouths of the other and went exploring.  
Spike pulled out to catch his breath, "You wanna go and get something to eat over at Sweet Apple Acres, freshly picked apples today over there" Spike looked towards the direction of the farm, "Twilight and Pinkie Pie are also over there, they'll be glad to see us"  
Fluttershy nodded, "Let's go then, I need apples anyway for some of the animals" and the couple started walking away to Sweet Apple Acres, "Wait almost forgot, P-wee!" Spike whistled and P-wee swooped on Spikes shoulder having a cupcake in his mouth. Spike rolled his eyes and smiled at the silly cupcake loving phoenix.  
About fifteen minutes later, the two reached the apple farm, "Hello, Twilight", Spike saw nopony around and called out again, "Applejack, Pinkie Pie, anypony?"  
Pinkie was tip-hoofing right behind Spike and Fluttershy, but P-wee blew her cover cawing out to point out her presence, "Spike, your phoenix is a killjoy, I was going to startle you two yelling hi, but then your pet blew my cover and now I'm standing here in disappointment and I don't want to be disappointed, I want to be laughing after I saw both of your faces..."and Pinkie Pie blabbered on about her disappointment.  
"Okay Pinkie, I think they got the point" Twilight rose from a tree she was hiding in, waving hi to the two visitors. Applejack poked her head out from behind the barn with Applebloom. The sisters moved away from their hiding spot and approached Spike and Fluttershy, "Howdy both of ya, whatcha doin here?", Applejack adjusted her stetson as a small breeze brewed up.  
"I need some apples for the animals", Fluttershy answered. She looked at Spike to see him giving a look for her to continue, "and for me and Spike, we got a little hungry" Spike rose an approving look, not only Spike was her dragonfriend, but also helping her speak up for what she wants instead of mumbling or cowering.  
"Wells sure thang Fluttershy, ah'll be right back" Applebloom answered instantly with a large, helping smile and trotting away to the nearest apple tree. She stood next to the tree and with a big kick with her hindlegs, some apples from the tree collapsed onto the dirt floor. She forgot her basket to pick them up, she murmered, "Darn, forgot that damn basket". She decided to grab them in her hooves, she stood up trying to walk with her hindlegs only while carrying the apples but trying to walk on two legs were difficult for the pony.  
Spike noticed her balancing herself to walk on twos and laughed loudly, everypony turned to raise an eyebrow at him and he pointed at Applebloom, still trying to approach on twos.  
"Applebloom, you could've asked for some help. Let me help out", Twilight lifted the apples with her magic and passed them all to Spike, "Spike, you can walk on twos, use your arms and hold them", and Twilight dropped all the apples on Spike.  
Spike dropped most of them, he growled at Twilight for doing a seemingly harsh thing to the drake while Fluttershy giggled from the action, so did Applejack and Applebloom.  
Spike picked up all the apples he could and told Twilight, "Twilight, I know I can hold them, but can I please have a basket to make this easier?" Spike frowned at Twilight and she rolled her eyes and hovered a straw basket she saw next to the barn. Spike plopped all the apples in the basket, "Thanks Twi"  
"Why don' we all go inside for some cider, its been a day for us" Applejack suggested nd everypony, and dragon, nodded in agreement, now walking to the home of the Apple family.  
The ponies and dragon went inside and had some cider, glasses of it all over the table, drinken, half-drinken, and refills kept coming when the group burped and laughed to stories that were shared, but Twilight seemed to be the only one not having an enjoyable time. She said she had to use the bathroom and left the table, feeling sadened and stressed out.  
She walked in the bathroom and locked the door behind her and put her hooves on the silver nozzle of the sink and turned one of them on, making hot water fall from the sink nozzle and brew up some steam to the small room. She thought to herself, "Why am I feeling so strange around Spike? Its been happening for the past six days and its starting to annoy me. What is this feeling I feel for my number one assistant?". She groaned and rinsed her face with the soothing hot water, her fur getting a little damp from the steam of the hot water making the mirror in front of her fog up and become blurry.  
She started thinking of different feelings shes had and compared them to the feeling she has around Spikes presence, what was the unicorn feeling? She thought of all the times shes been around the drake and sat her flank on the hard, wooden floor, then it hit her.  
"I love him", she loved him as a brother, but this was different to her, she loved loved him. She wanted him to give his heart to her, but alas, hes with Fluttershy and thats why she felt sadened before she entered the bathroom.  
"What would be his reaction if I tell him? Will he leave me? Will he accept me? Its all to much to ask from somepony whos already in love with somepony else? I need to tell him how I feel before its too late" she stood back up and shut off the sink. The room was foggy and humid as she headed for the door when a knocking spooked her.  
"Twi, its me Spike. You've been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes and I was getting a little worried. You okay in there?" Spike heard her groan a couple minutes before, but didn't worry about it until another couple minutes past.  
She thought this was the moment to tell him, but couldn't do it. She groaned one last time as quiet as she can, but Spike heard it, "Twilight, we can go home in a little if your feeling ill", he was about to leave her to let her take her time when she called out, "We should go Spike, I am feeling a little ill from all the cider I drank" she fibbed. She hoofed herself for not telling Spike, she felt devastated as she knew time was running out, but couldn't work up the guts to tell the dragon her feelings.  
"Okay, I'll...wait a minute? You only drank two glasses of cider and you feel ill? Nevermind, I'll go tell everypony goodbye and we'll be out, and ask Fluttershy over to our house if she wants to come" Spike left Twilight by herself again to say his goodbyes and thanks.  
Twilight threw herself to the floor ashamed, "Why couldn't I tell him!", she yelled at herself and kicked the wall, making a small hole chip in it, "Its three simple words and I couldn't tell my drake them"  
Twilight started to sob on the floor, rushing tears running down her lavender fur, pain flowing through her whole body emotionally like a knife stabbed into her heart. She curled up in a ball and continued sobbing, she lit her horn to get also to get some tissue that was in a box next to the sink. She started clearing away her sorrows, but the tears kept dashing out of her delicate eyes, making her shut her eyes to try and stop them, but they slid through her eyelids. She stayed in the bathroom for another five minutes crying sorrowfully and regretfully until she got herself together and cleared away the pain she felt and exited the restroom, back to the kithen where Spike was saying his goodbyes.  
Spike told everypony goodbye and thanks for the cider. He walked up to Fluttershy, "Hey Fluttershy, you want come over to my house with me, we can discuss what we can do when we arrive at Canterlot tomorrow" he asked, seeing Applejack cover her mouth with her stetson in shock, "Wow Spike, ya takin' Fluttershy to Canterlot, just you two though?"  
Spike whiffed smoke from his nostrils, he thought he had no time to answer some question he knew he would be asked multiple times later by other ponies, but he answered the farmer anyway, "Yes, me and Fluttershy will be heading to Canterlot by train tomorrow morning"  
Fluttershy stepped into the conversation and looked sturdy and selfcontrolled, "Yes and we were gonna be there also on Hearts and Hooves Day, we will be gone for two days in Canterlot", Applejack approvingly nodded to the idea that Spike was nice enough to take Fluttershy to Canterlot.  
Now Applejack wondered how he earned the bits to afford to go to a wealthy place, "How did ya work up the bits Spike?"  
Spike rolled his eyes, it was obvious, "From working with you on the farm for nine months about a year ago, I wanted to take Fluttershy somewhere special, so I earned up the bits and saved them until I came to enough and bought two train tickets, and who would've guessed it would've been a couple days before Hearts and Hooves Day?"  
"Well yer welcome for the bits and ah want you two to have a great time there, me right now, I'm gonna hit the hay, Celestias bringin th' sun down and Lunas bringin th' moon up" Applejack walked away from everyone at the table and headed upstairs to her room.  
Spike turned to see P-wee being chased by Winona and whistled. Both pets stopped in their tracks and looked at Spike, "Sorry Winona, but P-wee has to go, you can play with him tomorrow, I promise", and P-wee flew back onto Spikes shoulder. Winona was first upset and whimpering, but when she heard "play" and "tomorrow", she started barking happily and wagged her tail swiftly and excitedly.  
"Well, ah'll see ya'll later" Applebloom said standing up from her seat at the table clearing away the cups and pitcher with a little left over cider.  
"Wait, whatever happened to Pinkie Pie, she disappeared after she attempted to scare me and Fluttershy?" Spike asked starting to look around for the pink mare.  
"Shes upstairs with Big Macintosh" Applebloom answered cleaning and sparkling the cups for reuse of tomorrow or whenever.  
"Oh...well o...kay" Spike sounded unsure of himself, he wondered what was going on, but would regret thinking about it. He shuddered to a quick thought that grossed him a little.  
Twilight arrives in the kitchen and tapped Spikes shoulder, "Lets go Spike, I'm starting to feel a little worse", she softly and depressingly said, trotting slowly towards the door.  
Fluttershy felt worried for her lavender friend and turned to Spike, "Is she okay Spike? She sounded sad and sick" She started following behind Twilight and Spike followed behind her, shutting the door gently behind him.  
Fluttershy sprouted her wings and flew next Twilight, "Twilight, are you feeling alright, you sounded sad back there. Is there anything troubling you, I can maybe help"  
Twilight looked to her yellow pegasus friend, she thought of some terrible things about the flying slowpoke, she wants Spike, but this soft bastard had him taken, "Not really, just having a bad stomach ache from the apple cider is all", Twilight fibbed.  
Spike rushed up on the other side of Twilight ad laid a hand on her back, giving Twilight a small smile break across her face, "Well don't worry Twi, we'll be home soon and you'll get some sleep", the three continued on while P-wee decided to be first home and flew off towards the library.  
The three again were back at the library at what seemed to be 10:30 at night, just to be greeted by the phoenix that flapped around the door trying to enter the library. Spike rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob, and the four walked in the dark library only to be lightened up by Owlicious, who hooted to greet them.  
"Hello Owlicious, hows it been since our last play date with the other pets?" Fluttershy asked the brown owl that tilted its head almost upside-down and hooted. The owl started flying around picking up books off a table and placing them in the bookshleves.  
Fluttershy understood what the owl meant by, "I'm guessing you were doing Spikes chores" the owl nodded, then the two both looked to see Spike give a bad smile and shrug his shoulders.  
Fluttershy frowned at the nervous looking dragon, "Spike, this owl has been doing what you love to do?", glared at him and then turned her attention to Twilight who trotted upstairs feeling bad.  
Fluttershy asked worriedly, "Twilight, are you feeling okay or you need rest?", Twilight turned to look at Fluttershy stopping in her tracks going upstairs to sleep, "Its you thats the problem", she harshly thought, "Nothing, just gonna go to sleep, goodnight", Twilight continued upstairs starting to feel a bit angry.  
Spike saw her best friend head upstairs, "She'll be fine I bet by morning. Come on Fluttershy, we should talk about what we could do tomorrow" Spike took a seat on a red sofa sitting in the living room, patting a seat next to him that was empty.  
Fluttershy opened her wings and flew gently towards Spike. She took a seat next to him and smiled softly, "Or we could discuss what we _should_ do", she leaned her head and kissed Spikes cheek.  
Spike got a little red and answered her quietly in her ear, "Something special I presume?", his earfin twitched and his tail wagged in excitement when she nodded gradually.  
The two sat quietly alone in the living room, feeling there was a spotlight only on Spike and Fluttershy. The two leaned together and planted eachothers lips together. Fluttershy tipped Spike onto his back and she laid on top of him deepening their loveful kiss. The yellow mare wrapped her hooves around Spikes neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her large tongue was trying to enter Spikes mouth, but his snake-like one battled against hers for dominance. Fluttershy lost due to Spikes small and long tongue wrapping around hers and searched her mouth.  
Fluttershy pulled out to breath, "Something more rightful for a couple Spike", she stood up from the sofa and trotted towards the front door, "I'll surprise you tomorrow just like you'll surprise me" and she opened the door and walked out, shutting the door calmly behind her.  
Spike laid on the couch smiling, "Me and Fluttershy only, just us two at Canterlot, its going to be wonderful and I know it", he started drifting off to sleep on the sofa for the next morning to arrive to him sooner.  
Twilight never went to sleep, but stared up at the ceiling for a full hour as she laid in her bed wondering, "If I tell him, what would he say? What will he do? I can't just lay here and let Fluttershy have all of him to herself. No, I will have the dragon for me, I've known him since he was born, I've cared for him and loved him like a brother, but not like this...", she put her hooves over her face and moved them under her pullow and pulled out a book, a diary that was hers.  
She flipped open the diary and went to a blank page, skipping past all her entries of the past, and the last couple of pages were about what she was feeling about the young dragon.  
She magically opened her nightstand and levitated a quill began writing and reading it aloud, "_Dear Diary, my feelings for Spike have increased and I want to tell him how I feel, but I can't work up the guts to tell him. He's been getting more mature and well...handsome. He just gets cuter to me each time I see him, he seems like a perfect flower in the patch that stands out of the rest. The young drake I always knew is getting to his mating cycle and I want to be there for him, me and him only can have some fun together. I want to be sure that when it comes, I'll be first in line. I've been saving my virginity for somepony for years, but I didn't know it would be my number one assistant who I want to lose it to. All I'm saying is that if Spike gets ahold of this and reads this page, I hope he understands how I feel about him and hope he loves that way about me back.  
Twilight Sparkle_"  
Twilight finished her entry and put the diary back under her pillow, and stared once again at the ceiling, "I know I'll make him mine", she drifted to sleep, fantasizing Spike and her together, nothing but a single happy tear escape her eye...

**TA-DA! End of chapter one, this took a while to find the appropriate words to make this better than my first story, "Jealousy for Spike", that kind of went down the drain, but still continuing. I want to bring chapter two out on March 20, 2013, so be prepared for chapter two, leave a review if you want to. Happy reading experience.  
**

**-Spikes Best Man1**


	2. Chapter 2: R is for Revenge

**Welcome to chapter two, this chapter will be about...can't tell you, read to find out. Enjoy...**

Spike awoke on the warm couch, feeling very drowsy and unprepared. He gazed at a nearby clock hanging in the kitchen, 7:30 am, "Okay, won't pick up Fluttershy till later". He put a hand over his head and groaned loudly as a certain phoenix suddenly hopped on his green belly, happy that his owner awoke.  
Spike put a claw over the flaming bird's head and rubbed it gently. He sat up and softly said to the baby, "Morning my favorite phoenix, what's been going on before I woke up?", the phoenix pretended to sleep and Spike rolled his eyes to the birds smart remark, he decided to ask a different question, "I mean did you wake up when I woke up?", the bird nodded joyfully and flew around the dragon.  
Spike got off the couch and instantly eyed a bowl of sapphires sitting on a table near the kitchen. Spike licked his lips in delight that his jewels were calling him to eat them. He approached the bowl of delectable sapphires. The image of the gems gleaming in his eyes as he grabbed a handful, shoving all of them in his mouth, hearing the crunching and crashing sounds he made as he chewed.  
Spike wondered as he ate, "Where's Twilight? Meh, she's probably still sleeping", he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating the sapphires, grabbing handful by handful.  
Twilight was awake upstairs in her room, lying in bed worried, gnawing on her hooves, "How can I tell him before he leaves with Fluttershy to Canterlot? I can't work up the nerves to confess to him." she said softly to Owlicious who sat on her nightstand cocking his head sideways trying to comprehend what Twilight told him. He hooted and flew out of her room. Twilight sighed deeply and turned over to plant her face on her pillow and groan loudly.  
Owlicious flew downstairs searching for the dragon. The owl found Spike who had just finished eating the bowl of sapphires, burping and patting his belly, "Those are always delicious, don't you think Pee-wee?", Pee-wee was trying to nibble on one sapphire, but wasn't strong enough to break it. The phoenix got frustrated. His fire plumage lit brighter and hotter in frustration for not being able to break the sapphire.  
"Hey Pee-wee, let me help out, don't need to get mad, just ask for some help", Spike ran his claw around the sapphire and split it to small pieces. Pee-wee picked up one of the pieces with his beak and tried to eat it, only to start choking as he swallowed it. Spike reacted quickly and pressed a claw on the birds chest, luckily coughing it out. Spike face-palmed as he felt stupid to let his phoenix eat what only dragons could, "I'm sorry Pee-wee, but only dragons can eat gems", the bird understood and flew to get a couple apple seeds to eat from a bird feed that hung above the kitchen table. He felt fine as his tasty seeds satisfying him.  
Owlicious flew over to Spike and pecked his head to get his attention, "Ow, what is it Owlicious?", the owl flew next to the stairs. Spike suddenly got worried, "Is it Twilight, is she okay?", the owl was about to head upstairs, but Twilight approached downstairs with her mane in a mess, her eyes a little baggy, and feeling how she felt yesterday.  
Spike felt a little sickened, "Twilight, are you okay? You look terrible right now", Twilight snarled to the comment.  
"I feel fine, just need to find my brush is all", she levitated her brush that Owlicious brought to her and started brushing her mane, fur, and tail.  
Spike stared at Twilight, "She looks so beautiful when she brushes, and her looks are fabulously gorgeous...wait, what am I thinking, shes like my...sister, I shouldn't really think of her like this...can I?", Spike whistled to Pee-wee. The baby phoenix flew on his shoulder, "Twilight, I'm gonna go pick up Fluttershy so we can leave to Canterlot, I'll see you in two days", Spike grabbed a bag he had prepared last night, having awoken an hour only after falling asleep on the couch and decided to pack his things for the trip.  
Spike walked in front of the door and unlocked it when Twilight locked it back, "Hold on Spike, I need to tell you something", Twilight finished her brushing, having her mane and tail the way she always had it, straight. She lifted Spike onto the sofa and sat next to him. She looked at Owlicious and Pee-wee, "I need to speak with him privately, are you okay if I teleport you two to play with Angel at Fluttershys place", the two birds nodded in agreement and Twilight then wrote down a note asking Fluttershy to take care of the two birds for a short while, she thought it was a good distraction to keep Fluttershy company for a time and poofed the birds with the message.  
Fluttershy was tending to Angel who wanted a salad, "Here's your salad Angel, enjoy", Angel sniffed the salad and started eating it. Fluttershy smiled and suddenly a purple cloud flashed in front of her in her living room. She coughed as the cloud vanished into the thin air and flying in front of Fluttershy was Owlicious and Pee-wee, "Huh, what are these two doing here, don't Twilight and Spike own them", she noticed the note hanging on the owls talon, "Oh, a note", she reached for the note and opened it, reading it aloud, "Dear Fluttershy, I sent Pee-wee and Owlicious unexpectedly, sorry, but can you please take care of them for awhile, I need to speak with Spike privately. Twilight Sparkle"  
Fluttershy looked at the note suspiciously, "Strange, Twilight doesn't really do these things at all, I should go check to see if she's fine", she looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 am, "And get Spike as well, the train leaves in an hour", she grabbed her bag and strapped it around her back and looked at the two birds who sat on top of her bird stand hanging near the front door, "Come on you two, I'm taking you both back to Twilight, something doesn't seem right", the two birds flew off and followed Fluttershy out her door to go to the library.  
Spike thought about what Twilight had to tell him, "Please hurry Twilight, I'm gonna be late for the train", Twilight frowned at Spike as he raised an eyebrow, "Are you mad at me? What did I do?"  
Twilight changed her expression and sighed, "I need to tell you something I should have told you before you started dating Fluttershy", she sighed again and looked into the emerald eyes of her number one assistant, "I...love you"  
Spike stared blankly at the unicorn, then started to laugh, "I know you love me Twilight, we've known eachother since I was born."  
His reaction was expected, but it still hurt, Twilight frowned again, "Spike, its not like brother or sister, its love love. I truly love you"  
Spike stared blankly at her again, he had no answer for her. He looked away from her and scratched his head with his claw. He felt rude and turned back to see Twilight looking away from him and whispering to herself, he laid a hand on her shoulder, "Twilight, you know I'm dating Fluttershy...I can't do this...I'm sorry", Spike stood up and patted her shoulder and whispered again, "I'm sorry"  
Twilight had tears at the edge of her eyes, "Fluttershy isn't here, she won't know. We can have a secret relationship together, just you and me." She gave a nervous smile at Spike who gave a blank expression once more.  
"Twilight, I said I can't. I would be betraying Fluttershy and cheating on her, she has a soft heart and I won't break it, and you're my best friend, practically my sister. I love you, but not that way Twilight. I'm gonna pick up Fluttershy and get on the train to Canterlot", Spike walked to the door but got lifted into the air, "Twilight! What the buck! I said I can't!", he yelled, seeing tears run down her eyes.  
"Spike please, she won't know, can't we please, no one will know", she brought Spike back next to her and Spike felt pity for his best friend, he couldn't do it. He would cheat on Fluttershy and be haunted by it for the rest of his life.  
He thought about his feelings for Twilight and Fluttershy, he sighed and leaned his head towards Twilight and whispered, "Just this once, and we will never speak of it", he then slowly pressed his lips onto Twilights, swirling each others tongues around the other. Twilight moaned lightly to her pleasing, wrapping her hooves around his neck and deepening the kiss.  
Spike was actually enjoying it, he wanted to stop already but couldn't shake Twilight off, she gripped him tighter each time he shook her. With great effort he pulled out , "I'm sorry Twi...", he got interrupted by another hungry kiss. This time, he didn't break the kiss, he took the love of Twilight and gave in to her. The hearing of just nothing seemingly made the moment seem better for Twilight, stuck alone with Spike and nothing to interrupt her love session with her number one assistant.  
She pushed him down on his back and deepened the kiss, rubbing her hoof down Spikes neck, to his stomach, to his waist, then Spike pulled out, "No no no, we are definitely not going that far Twilight, I've already cheated on Fluttershy and I definitely don't want to escalate the problem I'm gonna have to start facing", he gently tried to get Twilight off him, but she pinned him and whispered, "No one will know Spike...", she kissed him again and rubbed her hoof around Spike's area, waiting for his member to show up.  
There was a sudden turn of the doorknob and the door opened slowly...and now stood a shocked and disbelieving yellow pegasus. Her saddlepack fell off her back and she instantly took to the air with tears running down her face and hate.  
Spike saw the mare and pushed off Twilight, a rage built up fast in him. He started building steam as well and it was releasing quickly out his nostrils and rounded snout. He turned his blood red head towards the unicorn, "DO YOU BUCKING SEE WHAT HAPPENED! THAT WAS BUCKING FLUTTERSHY! SHE SAW EVERYTHING YOU...YOU... AAAAHHHH!", he grabbed a chair threw it across the room with all his strength towards a wall, seeing it break to pieces and spread all over the floor, he started spraying his emerald green fire into the air, roaring out with rage and deep anger, the pissed dragon rushed outside to find his lover, "FLUTTERSHY!", he screamed into the raining sky, "FLUTTERSHY!", he started running to her home, she could be heading there crying and now hating Spike.  
Spike dashed past everypony on the streets of Ponyville, ignoring the waving and hello's from ponies he passed by, he even passed by Rainbow Dash and she started following him wondering, "Spike, you didn't say hi back, is something wrong?", she caught up with the crying dragon and decided to get some answers from him, but he kept running and she kept flying next to him, "Spike, you know I hate not being answered, answer the damn question will you"  
Spike stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists, looking down and letting tears rush down his face, dripping onto the already rained down ground and looked back at Rainbow Dash, "YOU WANT A BUCKING ANSWER! MIND YOUR BUCKING BUSINESS AND BACK THE BUCK OFF RAINBOW DASH!", and he continued sprinting, leaving a shocked pegasus behind who put a hoof on her mouth, but she got pissed as well from this.  
She darted and tackled Spike down. He swung his claw at her and cut her cheek, "OW! Spike, Celestia dammit!", she felt the wound with her hoof and looked at the blood the stained fur. She felt the pain and grabbed Spike, "What the bucks your problem, why did you have to do that!?", Spike growled loudly and shoved Rainbow off him and tried to continue sprinting to Fluttershy's, but got hoofed on the back of his head, knocking him forward onto the ground face first.  
He got up and felt the back of his head, he got a couple scratches from the fall but didn't mind them, he looked back at a pissed off Rainbow Dash, "Do that again and you'll wish you hadn't followed me", he threatened, "I'm trying to get to Fluttershys to explain something. There's your bucking answer, now get the hell away from me and go do your job and clear the skies cloud girl", he sprinted once again away.  
Rainbow Dash hovered in place in complete shock of Spikes attitude, she absolutely never seen the dragon be so pissed off felt her wound again, "Geez Spike, that actually hurt", she said to herself. Rainbow decided to continue following and crept behind Spike from a distance, wanting to know the problem between him and Fluttershy.  
Spike arrived at Fluttershys home with the door already swung open. He walked in and heard crying from upstairs, "That must be Fluttershy of course", he thought and walked up the stairs. He saw a door that was also swung open but when he looked around the room, it was trashed and broken glass spreaded across the floor as there was a window broken as well above a bed with a crying yellow mare was on top of it.  
Fluttershy had her face covered in her mane and didn't notice the dragon walk into her room. She felt a hand lay on shoulder, "Get the buck out Spike, we are through", she softly and coldly said, shrugging her shoulder away from the scaly hand.  
Spike had tears running down his face, "Please Fluttershy, let me explain that mess you saw, Twilight was..."  
"Going to buck you", Fluttershy interrupted, moving her mane to face Spikes tear covered face and noticed the scratches.  
Spike put a claw on Fluttershys mane and stroked it, but Fluttershy swiped his hand away, "Fluttershy please, I didn't mean for all this to happen. No she wasn't...okay she probably was going to buck me, but I didn't want all that to happen...she..."  
"She what!", Fluttershy budged in again, raising her voice to her already mad expression.  
"Alright, she confessed to me that she was...in love with me", Spike shivered scarcely because Fluttershys temper was increasing.  
"So you and her kissed, and were going to have sex!", she started getting red in anger, having fire fill her eyes, "Get out Spike, I don't want to speak to you anymore", she softly and coldly said.  
Spike felt the words penetrate in his heart, "But Fluttershy, she got..."  
"GET THE BUCK OUT!", she covered her mouth, she didn't mean to yell so loud and harshly to the small whimpering dragon. Spike accepted the message and hopped off the bed. He walked to the door feeling down, his tail being dragged, his head looking down. He stopped at the door to look back to see Fluttershy's face, she looked away from him. Right when Spike exited, Fluttershy had a complete breakdown of tears, "Why Spike? I loved you so much for the past year and you do this to me?", she thought about Spike for a moment, then changed thought about Twilight, "No, I must get Twilight", she became enraged and looked out her shattered window, "Prepare yourself Twilight, because new Fluttershy took my body again, old Fluttershy is on a vacation for a while", she remembered Iron Will's assertive training, but instead of standing up for herself, she was going to use those skills for revenge. She stood up and flipped her mane, she spreaded her wings and flew out her window straight towards the library, with tears of anger lifting away from her eyes  
Spike had tears once again fill him, after he walked out shutting his eyes, he heard Fluttershy have a breakdown and started crying as well, hopefully not to let the sadness escape him, but was it for the best? It was over, Spike and Fluttershy split due to a selfish act Twilight pulled on him, but he accepted Twilights short-lived love, so he ruined it for himself as well.  
He was outside seeing all the animals play around the yard. He walked off the hill the house was on when he heard someone behind him, "Spike! Spike wait up!", Rainbow Dash swooped up behind with a pissed expression, "Damn Spike, that was harsh of you to hurt her like that! Why did you have break the kindest ponies heart!? Why Spike!? Why!?", she looked to the side of Spikes head, seeing tears running out of his already shut eyes.  
Spike clenched his fists, opened his eyes and looked up to see Rainbow Dash, "I can't believe you followed me and heard everything. Do you have any idea how much I had to go through? Just to miss the bucking train Canterlot, break my marefriends heart just to get the lavender bitch to calm down and also for the Element of bucking Loyalty to hear all of it! Way too damn go Rainbow Dash, you got the award for budging into everyponies lives!", Spike wept his tears, looking up to the afternoon sky, the sun getting blocked by some clouds, reflecting an orange color from the blue sky, he remembered the time when Fluttershy took him up to the sky, he felt wonderfully inspired that when his wings come into his life, he'll be flying with Fluttershy all the time together. But that's nothing but an image now, they were over.  
Rainbow Dash reduced her temper and looked at the heartbroken drake, she didn't hear that Twilight was having a bad time and Spike calmed her down by doing something he would regret, "Spike, why was Twilight so down then, if you said you tried to calm her down?", she asked quietly.  
Spike looked away from his dream in the sky, then looked back to a concerned Rainbow Dash, "She's in love with me as well. I couldn't accept her feelings since I was dating Fluttershy. She started pleading for me to make a secret relationship with and I refused. I tried to leave when she started crying and wouldn't allow me to leave. I didn't want to leave her upset and I knew I would regret this, I kissed her. She started feeling better when she knocked me onto my back and started rubbing my...area, thats when Fluttershy walked in on us. AND NOW LOOK AT THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED! BUCKING TWILIGHT RUINED MY LIFE!", his temper sparked and he punched a tree, causing it to bend sideways and crack.  
He took a deep breath and sighed. He spoke quietly, "I'm seventeen and when I turned eighteen...I was going to propose to Fluttershy, but that dream is nothing but imaginary now." He sat down and wrapped his tail around his hand. He squeezed it tightly, feeling his pain return.  
Rainbow stopped flying and trotted next to him. She put a hoof around his neck, "Listen, I now know you didn't mean to do all that, you got forced by Twilight to do those actions, but don't worry, I'll tell Fluttershy the truth and hopefully she'll forgive you and everything will be back together again", Rainbow Dash hugged the now weeping dragon. His dreams crushed, thrown away into the garbage, then melted at the dump, no longer to be thought of and recovered.  
Spikes tail wrapped around Rainbows body, then she looked creeped out, "Sorry if you're getting creeped out, I'm just thanking you for your help to get me and Fluttershy back together", Spike reached over and pecked her cheek.  
Rainbows cheeks turned a shade of red, she was blushing to the thank you she received. A short kiss to her cheek felt like a spark of energy to her, she never had a coltfriend or marefriend, but a dragon, no, she was supposed to help Spike and Fluttershy but suddenly felt different for the drake, "What's going on," she thought, "why do I feel different now with Spike?" Having a battle in her head of what she just thought of him.  
Spike stood up, feeling better, "I'll be with you again Fluttershy", he puffed his chest and spoke, "I swear on this day, I will do whatever it takes to fill the hole where your hearts' supposed to be my dear Fluttershy", Spike started walking back to the library with Rainbow Dash by his side to talk to Twilight.  
Twilight laid on her sofa still for about an hour. "What's my problem, I forced myself onto Spike and Fluttershy caught it. She's probably refusing to accept his apologies right now." She groaned loudly. She hit herself for being a selfish jerk. The Element of Magic...the leader of the Elements of Harmony, has broken the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy.  
She sat up on the sofa, it was starting to get chilly outside and made her shiver, "I'll apologize to Spike and explain everything to Fluttershy later." She stood up and headed for the door, with regret following her.  
She closed the door when a hoof blocked it to fully close. Twilight swung it back open to see a fire filled mare. Twilight's eyes widened in shock, "Fluttershy I know why you're here and I can explain", she allowed the mare to walk in, but Fluttershy refused to walk in.  
Fluttershy raised a hoof and swung at the lavender unicorns face, knocking her to the ground. She stood over the pain filled unicorn, evily saying, "Lets have a chat Twilight"

**The end of chapter 2, I know I said March 20, 2013 for this chapter to come out, but I had a lot of spare time and decided to finish typing this chapter. I'm positive the next chapter will approach on March 18 or 19, 2013, so be prepared. Happy reading experience.  
**

**-Spikes Best Man1**


	3. Chapter 3: Payback Comes Into Play

**Nothing to say, let's go...**

Twilight laid on her sofa still for about an hour. "What's my problem, I forced myself onto Spike and Fluttershy caught us. She's probably refusing to accept his apologies right now." She groaned loudly. She hit herself for being a selfish jerk. The Element of Magic...the leader of the Elements of Harmony, has broken the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy.  
She sat up on the sofa, it was starting to get chilly outside and made her shiver, "I'll apologize to Spike and explain everything to Fluttershy later." She stood up and headed for the door, with regret following her.  
She closed the door when a hoof blocked it from fully closing. Twilight swung it back open to see a fire filled mare. Twilight's eyes widened in shock, "Fluttershy I know why you're here and I can explain." she allowed the mare to walk in, but Fluttershy refused to walk in.  
Fluttershy raised a hoof and swung at the lavender unicorns face, knocking her to the ground. She stood over the pain filled unicorn, evilly saying, "Lets have a chat Twilight."  
Twilight felt her bruised cheek, a shock of pain son surged through her face when Fluttershy stomped on her chest, making her gasp for air. Fluttershy stared at the gasping unicorn, "This is for kissing him!", she yelled, hopping on top of Twilight and throwing another crusted hoof to her vulnerable face.  
Twilight took the hit and shrieked in pain when she felt the impact on her nose, feeling bits of blood leak slowly, "Fluttershy, calm down, let me explain." She pleaded to the enraged pegasi but she was lost in her rage in her anger.  
Fluttershy ignored and lifted herself up, "Twilight, what you did was something I will never forgive you for," she picked up Twilight's chin and brought the nose bloodied face up to hers, "Revenge is such a bitch, isn't it Twilight." Fluttershy lifted her head up and headbutted Twilight twice, hurting both herself and the lavender unicorn.  
Fluttershy felt her head, it was bruised, but not in much pain like Twilight who had a huge headache, covering her forehead. She stood up when Fluttershy swooped in front of her with a dark look sieging in Twilight's eyes, "You think its okay to steal someponies dragonfriend, well that was the worst decision ever." Fluttershy kicked Twilight's chest with her hind legs, sending Twilight to hit her back on a bookshelf.  
Twilight fell over in suffering pain in her back and chest, realizing she probably had a broken rib. She stood up with a quick pop on her back and lit her horn and shot a knockout blast at Fluttershy, but she dodged and grabbed Twilight's horn with both her hooves, "Is it possible to break a unicorn's horn, I want to find out." Fluttershy began crushing the horn between her hooves, grinning evilly as Twilight struggled to free herself from the grip.  
Twilight threw her first hit at Fluttershy's face, making her step back to feel her head, "Fluttershy, I don't want to hurt you, please stop and let me explain." Fluttershy grew more pissed and flew up, plunging down like a missile at Twilight, tackling her onto the sofa, causing it to fall back with the weight of the two mares.  
"Shut up Twilight! You have no idea about the pain I faced when I caught you two!" Tears edged at Fluttershy's eyes, "I loved Spike like no other pony...and your selfish ass took him from me!" She then began to cry, throwing repeated left and right punches into Twilight's face in rage, giving her a black eye, busted lip, a serious cut on her forehead and bruised cheeks.  
Twilight gave in to the punches, she was starting to feel nauseous to the increasing pain and passed out. Fluttershy stopped, panting deeply, the enhancing rage and hate disappeared. Fluttershy covered her mouth and cried at the assault she had done to Twilight, "Twilight! I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself! Twilight!" She noticed she knocked out the unicorn and tried shaking Twilight to wake her up.  
There was a turn on the doorknob at the front door. The door opened slowly...walking in was a purple scaled dragon and a cyan pegasus, "Twilight, I need to talk to...OH MY CELESTIA TWILIGHT!" Spike saw Fluttershy crying next to a bruised Twilight. He rushed to the scene and looked shockingly at both mares, "Fluttershy! What the buck happened that Twilight looks like she fell down the stairs?!", Spike hugged the lavender unicorn, a tear escaping his eye feeling selfish, he left Twilight alone for a couple hours and something goes terribly wrong.  
Fluttershy sobbed, but was able to tell what happened, "I attacked her Spike, my rage got the best of me and I turned Twilight into the way she looks now", she continued crying, sitting on her flank and covering her face with her pink mane.  
Spike put a paw over Fluttershys mane and moved it to see her face, "I don't know what to do or say, I just can't believe this all happened. I'm not sure if I should continue seeing you Fluttershy, you assaulted my sister and I want you out of the library." Spikes sad expression turned to a frown, looking away from the pegasus.  
Rainbow Dash had nothing to do, she didn't want to see a friendship break apart. She flew next to Spike and put a hoof on his head spines, "Spike, you don't have to do that, maybe you should talk first, get everything explained..." Spike put a claw over her mouth to cut her off from speaking.  
"I want Fluttershy out, enough things have happened and I want to be alone to care for Twilight. I'll speak with Fluttershy when it comes to mind," Spike lifted Twilights head and tried dragging her to the staircase, he sighed looking at the stairs, but continued on taking the bruised body upstairs.  
Fluttershy still laid on the floor, murmuring to herself, "Its over...Spike and I are over...," she stood up to see Spike looking back at her, "Spike, don't do this to me, I was frustrated back at my house and what I told you wasn't true. I still love you!" Tears rushed down her face, it felt too soon to break up for her. She flew next to Spike on the stairs and helped him carry Twilight up the stairs along with Rainbow Dash.  
They got Twilight upstairs and laid her onto her bed. When Spike was content with Twilight's place on the bed he began, "Thank you, but Fluttershy, I still want you out, I'm not in the mood to speak to anypony," the two pegasi looked at each other and nodded. They flew out of the room, leaving Spike alone with Twilight in the quiet room, "I'm sorry you had to go through that Twi." He put a claw over her blood stained mane and stroked it, with tears moving down his face and dripping onto the mares bruised chest.  
Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were downstairs trotting miserably out the front door, "Rainbow Dash, you think me and Spike are done, we broke up," she sounded calm, but her voice started to raise in worry, "It can't be happening, he may have betrayed me, but I still love him. I don't know how I can still love him after the unforgivable stunt he pulled but I do. I don't know what to do." She wrapped her wings around herself and started weeping.  
Rainbow hated to see the softest pony in such pain, she's been her best friend since flight school, "Spike didn't do it on purpose Fluttershy, Twilight forced him with her sadness and magic." Fluttershy instantly shot a look at Rainbow, thinking she was lying.  
Fluttershy decided to explain to Rainbow what she saw, "Twilight earlier sent me Owlicious and P-wee, asking me to take care of them for awhile. It felt strange to me though, Twilight has never asked me to do that. The note she sent with them also, said she had to speak with Spike privately, that's when I grew curious and I decided to see if everything was okay and well...", she explained everything she knew so far, making Rainbow shake her head for some disagreement.  
"Fluttershy, I heard everything. Spike ran by me earlier crying and I followed him. I asked him what was wrong. I didn't know he was pissed as well and yelled at me, but told me he was heading to your place. After he spoke to you, I felt sorry for both of you. Spike exited your house and I started talking to him about the incident...", Fluttershy snarled but let Rainbow continue, "...What he tried to tell you was that Twilight forced him, she was depressed and needed some love. Spike took it as a brother and sister love, but she meant true love. Spike tried to leave after apologizing to her that he can't have a relationship with her since he loved you..."  
"Wait wait wait...Are you saying Spike still loves me, that Twilight forced on top of him and I thought he cheated on me?", Rainbow nodded in agreement, which made Fluttershys temper return, "Twilight thinks its okay to use force on somepony, especially on my dragonfriend! I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but I shall be returning to Twilight's, I seem to have not finished beating the shit out of her!"  
Rainbow Dash swooped in front of Fluttershy who was stamping back to Twilights, "Fluttershy, you did enough on Twilight, she does not need anymore, and Spike will forgive you. Don't do it a second time or Spike will be done with you." Fluttershy froze in fear of Spike leaving her any rage for Twilight's transgression instantly gone.  
She sighed loudly and asked Rainbow, "Can we go to Sugarcube Corner? I can use a cupcake or something?" Rainbow flew up yelling for Fluttershy to try and keep up with her and the two zipped off to the bakery.  
Twilight awoke about two hours later with a purple dragons head sleeping on her chest, curled up in a ball. Twilight smiled to see her number one assistant and rubbed a hoof on his head spines, "Spike, you awake, because I am." The dragon continued to snore, Twilight lifted him into his basket and wrapped him into his blanket.  
Twilight slowly got off her bed and headed for her bathroom. She opened the door and switched the lights on. She walked up to a mirror and checked her marks and bruises, "Fluttershy really put some damage on me, but I can't blame her...I stole Spike from the softest pony I ever knew," she looked at her forehead, noticing the large arched cut spreading across it. She then looked at her chest, seeing the bruises she got when Fluttershy hindlegged her to the bookshelves, "I'm gonna have to...oh geez my horn! She did try attempting to break it!", she shot a worried expression at her horn and looked for any cracks on it, "Okay, it's fine", she sighed in relief.  
Twilight walked into her shower and turned on the hot water, needing to wash off the blood that stained her fur and mane. She stood with a her body leaning against the wall of the shower, "What happened while I was knocked out?", she asked herself, letting her mane get washed down, drooping down to cover her face.  
"I stayed in your room to care for you Twi." a surprising voice called, making Twilight jump in shock.  
"Spike, I'm showering, how did you even get in?", Twilight peeked her head out of the shower curtains to see the awoken purple dragon.  
Spike rolled his eyes, "You left the door open and I woke up to the shower turning on."  
Twilight facehoofed, 'I had to leave the door open,' she thought, "Well Spike...can you leave me with...," she cut herself off. She thought about Spike for a moment, she noticed some blood on his scales that gave her a dirty idea, "Spike, you got some blood stained on your scaled body, step in with me and let me wash it off"  
Spikes eyes widened in complete shock, "Are you out of your mind? I know what you're trying to do Twilight. I will join you, but don't try and pull any moves on me." he stepped in with the soaked mare, checking her wet body out, starting to think, 'Wow she looks hot...wait, what the hell Spike, you're thinking like that again...stop it...but she does look astonishing,' he started feeling weird below his waist, his mind reacting, 'SHIT! I'm getting an erection! Oh no! no! no!.' but it was too late, Twilight turned around to see Spike and saw his appearing member.  
Twilight stared blankly at his erect penis, "Uuuuhhhh...Spike? What's going on?", she looked up to see Spikes deeply red face in embarrassment.  
"I'm so sorry Twilight...I don't know what got into me to have this happen, don't take it as...,' he was interrupted by a hoof put on his snout.  
"I don't know what to say Spike, but...", she bent down to get a closer look at his member.  
Spike began having a worried look, now noticing Twilight's hungry looking face, "Twi, what are thinking? Please explain to me what you are...," he got a shock of pleasure from below his waist. He looked down to see his own somewhat sister just lick him.  
He couldn't accept the fact, it was wrong to accept the pleasing sensation he was receiving from Twilight, "Twilight...," he saw Twilight look up at him frowning, "...continue." He instantly covered his mouth with his hands,'Son of a bitch! That just slipped from my tongue!' His mind screamed at him to make her stop, but he was enjoying the moment.  
Twilight continued as he said, wrapping her large tongue around the dragonhood, "Wow Spike, you're a pretty big dragon for being seventeen years old", she then took the whole thing into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth.  
Spike was getting wave after wave of pleasure shot up his back each time Twilight sucked him off, "Twilight, you should stop, your going too far. I can't OH MY CELESTIA!" Spike got pushed onto his back and Twilight hopped above him, planting a kiss on his scaly lips.  
Twilight laid above the drake, the warm water from the shower head beating down on her back, she seductively looked at Spike and pulled out from the kiss, "Just go with it...", she adjusted her body atop of Spikes.  
Spike couldn't do anything, he absolutely loved what he was getting, but this was going to be the first time he had sex. He was saving his virginity for Fluttershy and so was she, he finally got the urge to fight back and shoved Twilight off of him, "NO! TWILIGHT YOU ARE GOING TOO BUCKING FAR!", he hopped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Twilight grew frustrated and hit the wall with her hindlegs, "BUCK!" She screamed. She threw herself to the ground, looking up to the shower head with the hot water beating down her face. She began to have a battle in her mind of what the buck is wrong with her against it was so necessary. Twilight laid in the shower floor, letting the water run, not even bothering to clean herself now but let her depression take control.  
Spike was downstairs, still wet from the shower and his member retreating back in his area, "My Celestia that was a close one, I would've lost what I wanted to give away to Fluttershy. I should probably...ah dammit", he looked up at the clock to see it was 9:30 pm. He shrugged his shoulders and whistled for Pee-wee, his faithful pet hasn't been seen since the fight.  
The baby phoenix caught Spike off guard and cawed loudly from behind him, making Spike jump, "Woah Pee-wee, you spooked me. What were you doing this whole time, I haven't seen you since the fight?" The flaming bird flew up to its bed and hid under its blanket, shaking in it to make it seem he was cowering when the fight was going on, "Okay I see...well I'm here, you want some apple cider?" The phoenix flung itself from its bed and flew around the dragon in excitement.  
Spike walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, picking out a jug of apple cider. He opened a nearby cupboard with his tail and grabbed two cups, pouring in two glasses of cider into them, "Here you go Pee-wee." he slid the cup over to the baby who landed a few inches from Spike at the kitchen table. The phoenix never really had apple cider before, he looked into the cup and took a sip. It suddenly threw its whole head in the cup as it obviously loved the drink.  
Spike laughed under his breath to the pleased bird, but the cup started melting? The flaming birds temperature was too hot for the cup and not only did the cup melt, but the cider turned steaming hot. Spike threw his head onto the table, "You've got to be kidding me. The cup melted, geez Pee-wee, you may be a flaming bird, but can you not burn everything. I remember last week, you burnt one of Twilights books, luckily she hasn't found out yet." Spike cleaned up the melted cup and threw it away in the garbage bin, not feeling any pain from the burning cup since his scales protected him from such high level temperatures.  
Pee-wee looked down upset, "No no, Pee-wee, I'm not mad at you or disappointed, you're still young like me who has a lot to learn, you don't need to feel sad." Spike put a claw over its back and stroked downward, making the bird shiver upward after each stroke, loving the feeling of relaxation.  
Spike sighed, "What am I so suppose to tell Fluttershy? That Twilight tried to have sex with me in the shower?" He threw his head onto his shoulder, "I shouldn't have said yes to join her, I didn't expect myself either to get an...erection."  
The drake felt sleepy, continuing to stroke the phoenix's back. The phoenix yawned as Spike did, "You feel tired as well little guy? Well we should get some shut eye, I have to explain to Fluttershy tomorrow everything...including what happened in the shower." Spike didn't want to head back upstairs with Twilight acting awkward around him, so he decided to sleep on the sofa for tonight. He hopped onto the sofa with the baby bird laying on his head and both fell asleep with a small smile barely to be seen.  
Twilight got out of the shower and dried up herself. She headed for the stairs but heard Spike laughing with Pee-wee shortly before she heard snoring and decided to go to her room instead. She trotted in and closed the door behind her, "I was so close!" She yelled at herself, "Spike was starting to enjoy it and I probably did something to make him leave! I was waiting for that moment and he left, me, Spike, sharing love...", she sighed sadly, "...but it'll probably never happen," Twilight's horn lit and levitated her diary to start her new entry, also hovering her quill towards her and began to write

_"Dear Diary, _

_I bucked up, I told Spike how I felt for him and he couldn't accept it. I got really upset and angry that he wouldn't accept and I tried to talk him into loving me as I love him. He attempted to leave and I...forced him. I don't know what got into me but it felt so right. Spike ended up sprinting out the door when I tried to have sex with him. He saw Fluttershy enter the house and she took off, only to have Spike follow her after the dragon yelled at me with all his fury. I later just laid and wondered many confusing things that I don't seem to remember, when Fluttershy came into the library about an hour later to attack me unsuspectedly. The last thing is if thats the game Fluttershy wants to play...then she has to look out for me, because I'm striking back with payback._

_Twilight Sparkle"_

Twilight hopped onto her bed and sighed miserably, "This past couple of days have been the worst ones of my life, Spike rejects me, Fluttershy attacks me, Spike leaves while he loved me sucking him off, and now he decided to not come upstairs and at least talk to me", she covered herself under her bed sheets, trying to fall asleep. She adjusted her pillow, shifted her body to find the comfiest spot, and tried to fight a battle in her mind of what to do.  
All Twilight hoped was that Spike would one day accept her. She's tried a couple things so far to make him love her, but he found a way to reject and Twilight wouldn't take no for an answer. She may have been beaten senseless by Fluttershy, but didn't give a buck now that she's going to get payback on her for not listening to Twilight. '... Did I just think in third person? No, Twilight you're just tired, get some sleep and you'll be right as rain in the morning.'  
She started drifting off sleep, saying only one last line before going into slumber, "One day, you'll be with me."  
Fluttershy had a fun time with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie over at Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie invited the two pegasi to spend the night with her, only to both agree on staying in Pinkie Pies room upstairs of the bakery.  
A pink mare sat on her bed staring at her slumber party mates for the night, "Alright, who wants to share some secrets?" Asked Pinkie Pie looking very curious to know something, "I think I'll go first...I used to work on a rock farm"  
Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Pinkie, you've told us that before...many times actually." the mare kicked back on a wall, laying her head lazily on her chest.  
Pinkie raised an eyebrow, "I have?", her ear twitched, thinking Rainbow wanted to know something else.  
The pegasus lifted her head to look at Pinkie, "Many times, tell us something we don't know"  
The mare kept her suspicious look, but changed her expression, "Okay...well...I had sex with Rarity once." Pinkie smiled deviously when Rainbows eyes instantly widened, along with Fluttershys.  
Fluttershy opened her jaw about to say something, but closed it, so Rainbow ended up asking something, "I thought you were dating Big Mac, what happened with that?"  
Pinkie didn't change her expression, but only raised a hoof, "He watched, and wow was he so wanting to join in, his length kept looking harder and harder each time I got a glimpse of it."  
Rainbow looked disgusted from listening to the more intimate details of Pinkie's apparently sick relations, "Pinkie? How does it feel anyway to have sex? Does it hurt?", the cyan mare had never had been intimate with anypony nor had a coltfriend or marefriend.  
Pinkie gasped, "It does hurt the first time, but then you start enjoy it, the adrenaline of the pleasure you receive. I'm up for taking you for a spin." the pink mare gave a seductive look at the creeped out pegasus.  
Fluttershy had said nothing, done nothing, but listened as her two friends were, possibly, about to make love to eachother in front of her. Finally being able to say something, "I have a secret to share." she thought it was a good to bring back the game the three were playing.  
The two mares looked at Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash already looking impatient, "Well what's the secret?", she moved her face closer to Fluttershys, hoping she doesn't mumble her words.  
The pegasus took a deep breath and said, "I've uuuummmm...mastur...bated...before to...Spike", Fluttershys face turned instantly deep red along with her two friends wide eyed.  
Pinkie absolutely admired her yellow friends love for the dragon as she loved the toughest colt in Ponyville, Big Macintosh. She whispered in Rainbows ear, "Bet she hasn't even tried to get Spike to do her", making the cyan pegasus shake her head in disapproval.  
Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy who was cowering behind her mane, "Fluttershy, I've never clopped, but theres no shame in wanting somepony, or somedragon, to...erm, have...sex with you." The rainbow maned pegasus flew next to Fluttershy and patted her back soothingly.  
"Why don't we try truth or dare? That's always fun", Pinkie Pie suggested.  
The two other mares shook their heads in a fast motion, "Oh no Pinkie, don't think I don't remember the last time we played that. You got Applejack to kiss Twilight...for a full minute!" Rainbow objected to the disappointed pink mare.  
The pegasus yawned, giving Fluttershy an idea that they should go to sleep, "We should go to sleep...", she faked a yawn, "...its almost midnight. Come on Pinkie, you should shut off the lights." Pinkie gave a quick look at Fluttershy, but trotted over to the light switch and shutted it off.  
The two guests now layed in a sleeping bag, while the host was on her bed, "What should we do tomorrow...wait!" Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash with a frown, "You didn't tell us a secret Rainbow Dash, spit it out"  
Raibow looked nervous, her cheeks turning red in shame, but sighed and blurted it out, "I like Applejack!" The mare threw herself under her covers and instantly tried falling asleep.  
Fluttershy looked blank, feeling no awkwardness of her friend, "Well thats a little inconvient, well good for you Rainbow. You should ask her out if you love her", She suggested, Pinkie though looked surprised and have confetti poof from behind her.  
Fluttershy fell asleep, along with Rainbow Dash, leaving Pinkie Pie the only one awake. "Great, I'm the only one awake. Well that just leaves you and me Gummi." A sudden toothless, green colored aligator showed up next to its owner, licking its face with its rather large tongue. Pinkie lifted up the reptile and wrapped her hooves tightly around it, then fell alseep without another word escaping her mouth.

**End of Chapter 3, so far things have heated up between Spike, Fluttershy and Twilight and its only to increase significantly. And I know, short fight scene, but thats nothing compared to whats happening in Chapter 5, yes Chapter 5, not 4. I will possibly add cut scenes to Pinkie's time with Big Mac and Rainbow Dash's attempt to ask out Applejack (if you all think its a fine idea). I also want to say sorry about this chapter coming out late, had to attend one of my best friends funeral...*weep*. But don't worry, Chapter 4 will be approaching probably March 26 or 27, 2013. Happy Reading Experience!**

**-Spikes Beat Man1**


	4. Chapter 4: Only a Matter of Time

**Alright, nothing to say again, Enjoy...**

The young purple dragon awoke on the sofa with a flaming bird still in slumber on his forehead in the early, new, rainy morning. The dragon moved his eyes up to see the baby bird yawn and stretch as it just woke up as well. It cawed a good morning to its owner, letting the dragon give a small smile to its companion.  
"Morning P-wee, just another rainy day out there." The purple drake known as Spike looked out the nearby window from the sofa, lifting his head only to get a better glimpse of the outside world. The two looked at the fridge and then looked back at eachother and both stuck out their tongues.  
Spike crawled off the sofa along with the phoenix flying off the scaly head to flap next to the fridge, waiting for it to open. A hand grabbed onto the handle and opened the food supply of cooled gourmets. Spike spotted a ruby, gleaming brightly from the lightbulb above it. The dragon laid a paw on it and taking it into his hands, staring at his reflection on the shiny gem, "A ruby kept cool and ready to eat", he chomped a chunk off the ruby, enjoying the taste and crunching of the jewel.  
The phoenix frowned though. It flew in front of the dragons face and looked at the food inside the cooler, noticing slices of bread. Spike noticed as well, grabbing two slices of bread, "You want a sandwich or something?" The bird nodded in agreement. Spike shrugged his shoulders and..."SPIKE!", called a voice from above Spikes current position.  
Spike sighed, apologizing to his pet, "It's gonna have to wait P-wee, sorry, but the depressed mare needs me to...No, I will not go upstairs. She tricked me and used me...like Rarity...Like Rarity!...LIKE RARITY!", the now steaming dragon whiffed his emerald flame after each breath he took, making the phoenix cower behind a jar inside the still open refrigerator.  
Twilight came downstairs looking for the drake, noticing a green light as she approached further down the stairs. She made it down cautiously, asking Spike as she saw his figure standing in the kitchen, "You have chores to do Spike, are you ready?"  
The dragon spun around to meet the lavender unicorns eyes staring deep into his, "What do we do today then?", he asked still releasing small flames from his jaw.  
Twilight was shocked to see Spikes mad expression, but still had the nerves to tell him what's happening today, "We need to go to Fluttershys...not really chores, but I need to talk to her and explain the issue we're having...", she gave a look at Spike which sickened him, "...about us."  
Spike couldn't believe what Twilight was saying, Fluttershy loves Spike and he loves her back. How could Twilight think that interfering with the relationship was a good idea. He gritted his teeth and growled, screaming his newfound anger at the mare, "BUCK YOU TWILIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE! YOU WANT ME TO LOVE YOU STILL AFTER I SAID NO AND YOU FORCE ME! ALL YOU DID WAS BREAK FLUTTERSHYS HEART AND MINE! IF YOU WANT SOMEPONY TO LOVE YOU, GO OUT THERE AND LOOK FOR HIM AND NOT RUIN SOMEPONIES RELATIONSHIP YOU!...You!...you." Spike walked towards the door and swung it open with much force, scaring both Twilight and P-wee. He spoke quietly in a threatening tone, "It'll never happen Twi...never. Get back to your spells Celestia's bitch, and leave me and Fluttershy alone and if you interfere in our relationship again and Fluttershy doesn't accept me...I'll burn this whole place down." He walked out into the somewhat dark and rainy day, slamming the door behind him that a couple huge cracks spreaded across the frame.  
The phoenix flew through one of the cracks, barely big enough for it to fit through to catch up with its owner, leaving Twilight and a sudden swooping Owlicious alone.  
Twilight stood blankly, staring at the broken door. She couldn't believe her ears, 'Celestia's bitch'. The two words echoed in her head, along with the word, 'never', now haunting her for the time being. "What have I done?" she asked herself, not feeling upset, but angered by the trust she lost for what she now thinks what used to be her number one assistant, "He left...so what, I don't need him, Owlicious can be my number one assistant, right Owlicious?" The owl hooted in disagreement, remembering when the owl first met Twilight and Spike. Spike got jealous of Owlicious's work and left, luckily able to find him later the same night.  
The owl flew away out an open window for some reason, now only Twilight was left in the quiet library. She fell onto her flank, "I can't...he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He is young and handsome, yes, but is in love with a mare that viciously attacked me. Spike...left me in misery and despair, because...", she got cut off by a couple knocks on her door.  
Twilight looked through one of the cracks to see a white mare unicorn with a bright curled purple mane, having three shiny blue diamonds as a cutie mark, "Rarity? What brings you here on this rainy day?"  
Twilight opened the door with her magic to let the mare trot in, "I must you ask Twilight, what has been happening with Spikey Wikey? He seemed very distraught and angry when I passed by him just outside on this horrid morning." The unicorn known as Rarity just spoke out, not even saying hello or thanks for letting her in.  
Twilight didn't really care for the dragon at the moment, but answered her curious friend anyway, "I'm...in love with him." Twilight turned her head away, feeling ashamed.  
Rarity thought this was something new and smiled, but felt very upset on the inside, "That's wonderful my dear Twilight. What have you done for him to get him to love you back, because it must've went bad since he's mad...no offense." Rarity flicked her mane to keep its shape, seeing her friend sit on her flank.  
"It's just...I love him very much, but he's in love with Fluttershy and I tried to get him to love me. But what I did was very unforgivable...", Twilight looked up Rarity to see her curious expression.  
"Well, maybe I can be of assistance, since I do know a thing or two about love, what in heavens did you do then?"  
Twilight grew enraged, taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I told him how I felt for him, but he rejected...", Rarity gasped, but shook her hoof to let Twilight continue, "...I grew upset and angry. I pleaded him that we can have a secret relationship, he still rejected and tried to leave. Thats when I started to cry, feeling very much more upset and discouraged...", she began to have tears escape her shuttered eyes.  
Rarity dropped down to her flank next to Twilight and comforted her, "You don't have to continue Twilight if it's too painful. It's all right darling." But there was one thing Rarity didn't know, that the thing Twilight did after is what she didn't know about.  
Twilight had to say everything else, it was the right thing to do in her opinion, "I then forced him on me...once I started crying, he felt sorry for me and planted a kiss on my lips to help me out. I ended up taking it a step too soon and hopped on him and started...uuuummm...", she stopped, knowing that if she finished, Rarity would probably look disgusted.  
Rarity knew exactly what Twilight did now, "You tried to have sex with him, didn't you darling?", Twilight nodded slowly, giving the white mare a blank, but shocked expression. "You know Twilight, there is much to do to love somepony, or somedragon. But you took a step too far of course and that's why he dislikes you. You have to give love time, it takes patience for your feelings to start giving effect to your crush..."  
Twilight raised a hoof, stopping Rarity from speaking anymore, "I'm not done. After that incident, Fluttershy came into the library and beated me senseless without warning...and I deserved it, but I didn't stop there. After I passed out due to the pain and suffering I received from Fluttershy, I awoke about six hours later from what Spike told me. I decided to take a shower and Spike jumped in with me..."  
Rarity raised her eyebrows, "Wow, Spike is really becoming strange, but I believe I've heard quite too much." The white mare lit her horn and fixed up Twilight's mane and tail to short curls. She couldn't stand seeing Twilights scrambled mane while speaking to her. "The only thing you had to do Twilight was be yourself and tell Spike and that's it, not having to show sorrow and use force. All I can tell you Twilight is that it's probably too late to fix things up if Spike hates you."  
Twilight grew even more enraged to Rarity's opinion, "What do you mean too late?! I've tried to show my affection to Spike and he left me in rubble. How can I be any bad pony if I only wanted to be loved?"  
Rarity frowned, "That's the problem Twilight, you showing much sorrow is what's getting in the way. You forced him, he dislikes you, end of story."  
Twilight rose up, facing down at the white mare, "You wouldn't understand anyway Rarity. Spike hates you just as much as he hates me. You broke his heart once you admitted you used him and lied to him to only love and appreciate you more."  
Rarity stood up as well and huffed, "Well...well..." She only stood having no comeback for the accusation. "You know what Twilight, I'll be leaving these problems of yours to yourself, I wanted to help you, but you just wasted your chance...", the white unicorn raised her nose in indignation storming out of the house, leaving Twilight in silence and despair.  
Meanwhile in a home on hill outside of ponyville, a similar situation was taking place. Inside were a mare pegasus and a male dragon, both were trying to set differences aside.  
"Fluttershy, I said it three times already, Twilight forced me and I let my sympathetic feelings for her get the best of me. She tricked me into feeling sorry for her." The purple dragon was trying to get Fluttershy to understand that he didn't mean for the whole issue to abrupt their relationship. He sat next to the mare on a bed, stroking her mane with a claw.  
The yellow mare gave rejectful glares at the dragon, but let him stroke her long pink mane, "Spike, I know we already talked about this and I can't decide whether to forgive you or..."  
Spike jumped in shock, worrily saying, "No, no you can't, you don't mean..." The drake discontinued stroking and stared scaredily at the pegasus.  
Fluttershy nodded, "Yes, that's what I mean by...not only did the two of you got caught by me, but you told me she...", Spike put a palm over her mouth.  
"Please don't say it, that I definitely didn't want to happen. I swear."  
Fluttershy swatted his hand away, "...sucked you off in the shower. Thats absolutely the worst thing you've done so far this week Spike. You're lucky I haven't stormed at Twilight again", she snorted, crossing her front legs and looking away from the dragon.  
Spike frowned, "I'm telling you the truth, she forced upon me in that incident as well...It was my fault for trusting her and going in with her..." He covered his mouth, feeling very cautious, "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch, son of a bitch", his mind repeated.  
Fluttershy swung her head back around at the freaked out dragon, "You...WHAT!", she hopped on top of the dragon, planting her front legs over Spikes arms to prevent him from pushing her off, "What the buck Spike! What is the matter with you!? We've dated for more than a year and you suddenly do many things in only a week. What has become of you? Have you decided that you should move on and leave me in the waste? You thought cheating on me was a smart idea? I fully loved and trusted you, and look at what did!" The angered mare rose a hoof up and slammed it next to the heavily breathing dragon.  
Spike starred at the enraged mare's face, he was at the brink of tears that shallowed his eyes, "Fluttershy, none of this was meant to be, okay, I didn't want any of this to ever happen. Thats why I'm here, to set differences aside and act like none of this ever happened. We can continue seeing and loving eachother." A couple tears slid down his face, showing that he was truly sorry.  
Fluttershy started down at him and leapt off his body, "How can I forget about this, I'm the one being shattered, not you. How else was I suppose to react to all this. You cleared away my heart from your shelf and opened it for Twilight's heart. If you love her so much now, why don't you be with her instead?" She moved her mane to cover her face. She as well began to have a couple tears slide down her glistining eyes.  
The young purple dragon laid, his head telling him repeatedly from two sides, to just leave her and be with Twilight or keep trying to snap Fluttershy out of her regretful mind. He rose up, looking at the emotionally hurt pegasus, "Please Fluttershy, I'm not in love with Twilight. Your heart belongs to me as mine belongs to you. We don't have to be like this." Tears began coursing down his face at a faster pace. He wrapped his arms around Fluttershys neck and hugged tightly, "Forgive me Fluttershy. I know the things I got into were horrendous to you. I shouldn't have let my feelings for Twilight get the best of me. I love you and you love me, and thats how its going to be." Spikes mind was set, he wanted to stay with Fluttershy.  
The mare continued the battle in her mind between forgiving and leaving the drake. She still had her mane covering her face to hide her tears as well. "I don't know wether to forgive you for these recthed acts or leave you", she said in her mind looking down to the sobbing baby dragon.  
Spike started hugging tighter, wrapping his tail around her waist. There was a sudden idea Spike had in his mind. He thought it was a rather strange idea, but worth a shot, "Fluttershy, I need to say something that I would probably regret." Spike moved Fluttershys mane to see her tear covered face.  
Fluttershy felt like he did something just as horrifying when he said 'I would probably regret it'. She stared into the dragons large emerald eyes with her yellow eyes beaming down at them. "What would be regretful to y..." An interruption by a clashing of scaly lips to her soft pair. Fluttershy wide-eyed, "Why?", she thought. She didn't bother to shake him off or break the kiss because she felt a spark in her that meant she would forgive him. "Buck the mistakes he made, he's my dragonfriend and that's how its going to be", her mind was set as well now.  
Spike pulled out to catch his breath, "Thats what I would regret telling you. No matter what the situation is Fluttershy...I'll always love you." He put a claw over her cheek and cleared away a couple tears. He hopped off the mattress, looking out the window to see the sky still being covered by clouds and sending raindrop after raindrop down every moment the dragon looked out.  
Fluttershy had no return of a moment she will never forget, Spike didn't care for the mistakes he made. All he wanted was forgiveness and for her to love him again. She stared at the dragon who currently still looked out the raindrop covered window. She hopped off the bed as well and laid a hoof on his shoulder, "...I..." She had nothing to say, not a single other word popped up in her mind. It didn't matter to her anyway, all she cared for now was that the two lovers are together again...or are they?  
Dark, silent, nothing but a lavender mare unicorn reading through her books looking for a spell she thinks would be useful to get her crushes heart. "No...no...No! No! No! None of these will do. Owlicious, I need more spell books, pronto!" This peticular mare known as Twilight kept looking and tossing books for one spell that would change her life and the others around her.  
The assistant Twilight called at was a brown owl, wearing rounded glasses, he was known as Owlicious. He kept grabbing and giving book after book, tireing him out, but did not want to disappoint the tireless mare. He hooted as he passed three more books to Twilight, falling to the ground to take a break from his restless work.  
Twilight saw him fall at the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes. She looked through one of the three, "Nope." She tossed it, then grabbed the second one, "Hhhhhhmmmmmm...nope." She threw the second and looked through the last one, "No! No! No!...", she was about to hurl the last one when she spotted what she was looking, "Yes! I found it!...Now let's take a look through the spell shall we." She began to read it without speaking it aloud, but started to grow a frown as she was reading it.  
Twilight snorted, "Why does it have to be so complicating? My magic can do this, but he has to be awake. He doesn't trust me, so he wouldn't do it." Suddenly an idea popped up, giving her a grin, "I'll just have to make arrangements, a party perhaps. Pinkie Pie of course will throw the party and if Spikes alone during it, I'll cast the spell then, knowing the first mare he sees will be the one to love...Finally, Spike, my precious number one assistant will be with me." She jumped in joy and grabbed Owlicious, pulling him into a tight hug.  
Twilight dropped the owl onto the sofa and rushed of the library, heading towards Sugarcube Corner to get a party arranged for..."Wait, I don't have a reason to throw a party." She thought for a moment, then she put a hoof on her forehead, "What am I saying, this is Pinkie Pie I'm talking about. She'll throw a party for no reason at any time." She kept a steady pace, hoping not to attract any attention from anypony in the streets of Ponyville.  
Pinkie Pie was doing her usual business such as baking anything cake related. Being her bouncy, joyful self, she just pulled out a strawberry flavored cake from the oven and took a deep inhale from the aroma of the cake, "The cakes always smell wonderful once their freshly brought out of the oven. Now I have to do the best part when making a cake...DECORATE IT!"  
The pink mare hopped over to a cabinet and pulled out a small, circular frosting dispenser. She started adding a red frosting coating around the edges, shaping them like flower buds. She heard a bell ring at the main entrance and she frowned slightly, "Its gonna have to wait."  
Pinkie Pie trotted over to the front register, seeing a familiar face that instantly changed her expression, "Twilight! Oh its been awhile! Whats been going on since we last met? Don't tell me, let me guess...you read and learned new spells, like I need to say that." The excitedly welcoming pink mare hopped over the desk and reached for a bear hug, squeezing the lavender unicorn.  
Twilight gasped for air, slowly placing her hooves on the other mares chest, trying to loosen the tightness of the hug. She spoke out once she took an inhale of the fresh strawberry scented air, "Okay, Pinkie Pie, its good to see you too. I'm here to ask if you could throw a party just for the fun of it." Pinkie let her grip on the unicorn go, giving a big smile in astonishment.  
Pinkie bounced up and down excitedly, but stopped a moment later. She stood and stared at her friend curiously, tilting her head in wonder. She felt a little confused, Twilight never would just ask to throw a random party. "A party for the fun of it? Is this the real Twilight Sparkle I'm speaking to, because this Twilight Sparkle is...FANTASTIC! Alllllrighty then! When do you want the party?", Pinkie began to hop around the lavender mare, making her feel a litle dizzy, "Right now?! Please tell me right now! How about now?!...Now?!...Now?!"  
Twilight begn to not only feel dizzy due Pinkies continuess hopping around, but also felt really annoyed. She lit her horn and lifted Pinkie, making her laugh. Twilight rolled her eyes and spoke calmly, "No Pinkie, there will be no party this instant. I wanted to throw the party tomorrow at...let's say six o' clock P.M. I want to have a night time party. Those are the best. Oh yeah, also at my place."  
Twilight released the laughing pony from the magical grip and Pinkie landed like a bouncing ball. Pinkie rushed over to Twilight and grabbed her face between two hooves, "You got it Twilight! Party tomorrow at six o' clock at the library. Is this like an anyone can come party? Or a friends only?"  
Twilight moved the hooves ofd her face and gave a quick stare, "A friends only. Not just us six you know. Whoever else you think can come, but not too many." Pinkie gave a glance at Twilight, "Yes. That means Big Macintosh as well Pinkie. He's also invited."  
Pinkie began bouncing off the walls, literally, and yelled in excitement, "Oh my goodness! This is going to be the best party ever! I should begin getting all the supplies.", she hopped back over the register and into the kitchen, starting to do whatever she mysteriously does when it comes to throwing parties.  
Twilight gave a sigh of relief that all of it was dealt with and gave a small evily looking grin. She whispered to herself, "Step one...check. Step two and three come into affect tomorrow at the party." She trotted out of the bakery, heading back to the library.  
Twilight spoke in a dark and cold tone at the raining sky, "It's only a matter of time before I win Fluttershy."

**The end of Chapter 4 and my god has Twilight has gone completely bonkers. A party is being set up at the library, got that. Spike and Fluttershy are questionably back together. And a surprise that will be mentioned in Chapter 5 that I shall not give a hint about it. Chapter 5 will be out on April 4 or 5, 2013. Happy Reading Experience!**

**-Spikes Best Man1**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dragons Heart is Changed

**I welcome you to Chapter 5, but I must warn you, there will be clop in this chapter. I've been asked through PM's about when Fluttershy and Spike will get intimate and I did it. But I'm not that good at clopping and I worked on it the best I can, also, a similar act that happened in Chapter 3 goes on during the clop scene. Enjoy...…**

Spike lay next to Fluttershy on her bed. A new morning in Ponyville had arose, the sun beaming rays of light through a rounded window, gleaming onto the two faces of a dragon and a pegasus. They both threw the bed covers over their faces and tried to continue to sleep, unable to due to the morning birds chirping happily outside sitting on a tree branch.  
The young dragon gave in to the morning and shook the pegasus lightly, "Hey Fluttershy, its a new morning. Anything you want to do today?" The purple scaled dragon strecthed out his body and yawned. He put a claw over the mares long, curled, pink mane, stroking softly and smoothly.  
The yellow pegasus rose up on her bed and stretched out her hooves and back. "I'm not sure Spike, anything you thought about doing today?" The dragon shrugged his shoulders for an answer.  
Suddenly, an idea popped in the drakes mind, "Want to go to the bakery, get some pancakes or something? Say hi to Pinkie Pie, have a chat...anything?"  
The mare gave a small smile, seeing the dragon smile back at her. She answered, "Sure, I guess we can go to Sugarcube Corner, if that's what you suggest."  
The mare crawled off the matress, having the baby dragon hop onto her back. The dragon wrapped his arms around the pegasus' neck. "I think its better having you instead of Twilight carrying me on their back. Your fur is really soft and gives a sweet scent of flowers." The mare blushed to the comment.  
Fluttershy turned her head around to see Spikes adorable face, with his lustful large emerald green eyes. She spoke calmly, "Spike, first I need to take a shower. Do you mind waiting for me?"  
Spike nodded and hopped off her soft back, "I'll wait outside the house, gonna get some fresh air." Spike began walking towards the stairs, but suddenly got stopped by a hoof on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked into the yellow eyes of Fluttershy.  
The mare sighed and gave a nervous look, "Can you wait outside the bathroom? I know it sounds awkward, but I might need something." The dragon got a little hyped up and rushed to stand gaurd at the bathroom door.  
Fluttershy trotted into the bathroom, Spike catching a glimpse of the mares flank as it swayed left and right. Though Spike doesn't really check out a mares figure, this astounded him and made him feel a little comfortable for a seemingly strange moment for the dragon. He saw the door close, but heard no click of the lock. He shrugged his shoulders and stood in place.  
Fluttershy stepped behind the shower curtains in a rounded tub and turned a knob to release shearing amounts of hot water from a shower head above the pegasus. She opened up her wings and let them get washed down, her mane getting damp, but shining brightly from the reflective water to the light above her. She grabbed a bar of soap and began rubbing it around her body, getting the sweet smell of strawberries as it breached into her nostrils.  
She started feeling a bit strange from below her waste and began wondering, "What am I feeling? This doesn't usually happen to me." She looked up to the shower head and let the water beat down onto her face, soothingly massaging it. She started getting a bit...well, a bit...horny. She swung open the shower curtains and called out, "Spike, can you please come in?!"  
Spike got startled and jumped up. He was feeling bored and drowzy for standing and doing nothing but think to himself about a special day today. He opened the door and saw the soaked mare, which he found sexy, seeing her fur gleam to the light above. "Anything Fluttershy, I'll run and get it?", he asked, shifting his eyes to different parts of the pegasus' body.  
The mare raised an eyebrow seductively and teased a hoof at Spike to make him aproach her. As Spike walked up to her, she wrapped two hooves around his neck and pulled him into the shower with him. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Spike." She planted her soft lips onto Spikes scaly pair.  
Spike closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the mares neck, deepening the lustful kiss. They slipped eachothers tongues past rheir lips and went for a search in the others mouth.  
Fluttershy felt excited and made Spike fall on top of her, wrapping her hindlegs around the dragons back. She pulled out to catch her breath, then spoke out, "I've been waiting for this moment for a while now. Spike, you wanna have some fun?" She gave a joyful glare at the smiling dragon and once again pressed his lips onto hers.  
Spike started getting a feeling below his waist, he began to stroke the mane with one claw. The lustful mare however, had a different idea. She ran a hoof down from his neck, to stomach, to waist. She stopped at there and pulled out again, "You ready? Cause I am", she kinkingly said.  
Spike rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I know we've gone out for more than a year and all, but is this really necassary?"  
Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "You've had a rough week. So I want to brighten up OUR special day. I say its about time we took our love to the next level." She began to rub her hoof around Spikes waist.  
The dragon gave a daring smile and rolled over onto his back. "You know what, we should take a step up on the stairs. Its your first and kind of my first as well. But I must ask rudely, can't we do this on the bed?"  
The pegasus moved on top of the drake. She looked down to meet the eyes of the dragon. She answered, "I find it more sexy in here Spike." The dragon smiled at her and she gave a last smile back, seeing the dragons member apearing from its area.  
Spike gave a nervous look at the mare who gave a hungry look at the member. "You sure we can do this? What if we don't seem to enjoy it?"  
Fluttershy frowned, but instantly changed her expression to a daring look, "Just buck me you adorable creature." She seemed to guess that his dragonhood fully appear from its hiding spot and adjusted her body above it. "Your a pretty big guy Spike, I'm sure we'll enjoy this moment." She moved her body to give the dragon a glimpse of her private areas.  
Spike stared at the slits of the beautiful mare, getting a hungry look. He caught glimpses of a mares private areas, but never from a close view. He rushed a claw from the mares mane and moved it down her body at a slow pace. Once he reached the clitoris of the mare, he looked back up at the ready face of Fluttershy.  
She then slid her walls onto the erected dragonhood, giving her a quick moan of excitement as the walls seperated to allow access for the dragon. "I believe you know the drill, MY number one dragonfriend." She began to lift her body up and slam it back down onto the penis, making both figures moan in pleasure.  
Fluttershy kept a steady pace, giving both herself and the dragon the time of their lives. Spike slid a claw into her vagina and began pushing it in and out, pleasing his marefriend to a different level that she wrapped her hooves around his neck, hugging him tightly and now he began thrusting his hips upward, pounding into her.  
The yellow pegasus moaned after each push she got from both the dragons claw and penis. She absolutely loved the feeling of the moments of sex. She kept her hug tight and spoke out in a cheerful tone, "Spike...this is the best time of my life, I've never felt so enlightened." She gave a loud moan as the dragon picked up speed, continuing his penetrations into the mares walls.  
The drake began having a feeling in his waist and stopped. He saw the mare give a curious look to why he stopped and he asked, "I'm feeling a little strange in my waist and I think its a bad sign."  
Fluttershy rolled her eyes, "Your kidding right? You were never told about that feeling by anypony?" The dragon shook his head and she gave a look towards the confused dragon. She rolled off the dragon, then she moved her body down his to get her face to meet with the throbbing penis. She stuck out her tongue licked around the dragonhood, making the drake moan in pleasure.  
Spike looked down at the mare who wrapped her tongue around his member and began to slide her lips onto it. He places his hands on her head and began to bob her head up and down. Feeling a shock of pleasing each time she brought her head down, he also thrusted his hips up, adding a more pleasurable jolt up his spine. He once again got the feeling in his waist and instead of stopping, he started thrusting his hips faster in the mares mouth, pushing his member down into her throat, causing her choke a bit.  
Fluttershy placed a hoof on her clitoris and began rubbing around it, making her mian as she sucked off the pleased dragon, that he began spewing small emerald green flames into the air in complete pleasure and panted due to his thrusting into her mouth.  
The unprepared dragon didn't notice a last shock of pleasure and pushed deeply into the mares throat, releasing a load of his warm, white semen into her throat, making her cough loudly. He gave a cautious look at the mare who moved her body back up to get her face to meet the dragons own.  
She stared into the emerald eyes with a pleased smile and planted her lips onto his, not only did she get a taste of the dragon, but shared it with him. She felt the drakes claws run back down on her body and rubbed along her vagina. She closed her eyes and took the pleasing she recieved, but put a hoof onto his hand to make him stop. She pulled from the kiss and said, "Now its my turn." She rolled onto her back and teased Spike with a hoof.  
Spike understood what she meant by and brought his face up close to her pink slits. He gave a hungry look at the mare and asked, "Want me to start off slow?" She nodded in agreement and spreaded her hindlegs. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick around the edges of her pink pearl, giving her surges of pleasure up her spine.  
Fluttershy gave out loud moans to the ticklish licking she recieved from her dragonfriend. She got a devious idea and placed a hoof on the back of the dragons head. "Want a better taste?", she seductively said and pushed his head deeper into her vagina, sending a large amount of pleasure up into her body that she kicked her hindlegs wildly, luckily not hitting the dragon.  
The overlyexcited drake didn't expect that to happen, but continued his licking around her slits. Though he stopped for a brief moment and slid his snake-like tongue past her walls, licking around the insides of the mares clitoris.  
Fluttershy began to have a feeling in her waist and rubbed a hoof on her private areas, increasing the pace of the feeling she had. A last couple of words left the mares mouth, "Spike, we should do this often don't you...AAAAHHHH!", without warning, she released out her female juices into the face of the surprised drake. Flutteshy panted deeply, resting her body in the bathtub, the warm water still running from the shower head, she spoke the same lines she got interrupted from a short time ago, "Spike...*pant*...we should...*pant*...do this more often because that felt amazing." She didn't the dragon had fell asleep on her stomach, still his face covered by her climaxing.  
Fluttershy smiled at the little drake and rose up, but almost slipped. She washed up herself and the sleeping drake and turned off the shower. Stepping out of the tub, large amounts of steam arose into the air, making the mares vision slightly blurry, but not as much as the mirror hanging above her silver sink.  
She exited the bathroom with the dragon on her back sleeping calmly, once again a large amount of steam following behind, but faded away quickly due to more cool air from outside the bathroom. The no longer virgin pegasus laid the drake on her bed and laid next to him. She looked up to her clock above the door of her room, 2:30 PM. She was surprised of the time, "Almost two hours in there, wow me and him had a lot of fun." She stared happily at the curled up sleepyhead, admiring his adorable looks, Fluttershy wrapped all four hooves around his body and began to slumber with him.  
A familiar unicorn with a drastic idea to take the heart of the dragon shes known for so long had just a few more errands to attend to. Standing in the middle of her kitchen marking down each of the errands she acomplished, but missed only three, "Alright, now I just need to head over to Applejack's to get some apple pies, apple cider, apple everything." She flicked her mane as it was getting in the way of her concentration.  
This peticular mare was Twilight Sparkle, filling her mind with only love for the drake and hate for the pegasus he was dating. "Only a little longer, then that cute, chubby dragon will be for the taking." She trotted out her front door in a happy mood, literally skipping down her path to meet Applejack over at her farm known as Sweet Apple Acres.  
Despite her feelings for the mare and dragon, another feeling she couldn't quite get to know of was trying to breach past her current feelings, really annoying the unicorn. Clinching her head to get that annoying feeling either out of her or figure out what that strange feeling is.  
She trotted through the streets of Ponyville, waving a hoof to each pony who waved hi at her. Skipping along the path, she was brought to a hault by a sudden cyan pegasus that swooped in front of her, "Twilight, you know today is right?" This pegasus was Rainbow Dash, very athletic, a huge fan of the Equestrians finest flyers, The Wonderbolts, and an extremely stubborn and close-eyed mare.  
Twilight nodded and answered, "Hearts and Hooves Day, why?", she was wondering why this pegasi would ask a question that bothered her the second she asked it.  
The rainbow maned pegasus stared into her eyes, "Pinkie Pie told me about your party and I'm attending it, except I'm going to be first to show as always." She launched herself into the air and sweeped away a couple clouds, then returned back to meet the face of the eyebrow raising unicorn. "Also, I'm going to keep a close eye on you, Spike and Fluttershy will be showing up as well and only I know the whole situation between you three, so watch yourself Twilight."  
Twilight rolled her eyes and fibbed, "Its okay, I got over it and I decided to find a colt of my own, or maybe a mare." Her eyebrow raised higher at Rainbow Dash's face, giving her the cold shoulder. "Oh yeah, and your not the only who knows...Rarity does as well, only Applejack and Pinkie Pie don't know about it."  
Rainbow had an idea, she thought, "I should tell those two then, they could help settle things between herself, Spike, and Fluttershy. I know Twilight's lying, she tried pulling off the same move twice. Theres no way I'm believing that she wouldn't go round three." But then again, Rainbow Dash had really nothing to do, but wanted to ask Applejack out on this day, it had to be today.  
Twilight continued walking with the pegasus following up behind, Rainbow said, "I'm heading off to Sweet Apple Acres, I need to ask AJ a couple things, I guess I'll see you later." Before the mare could take to sky, she was stopped by a coincidental call, "Same here, I'm going to visit Applejack to get food supplies for the party."  
Rainbow Dash gave a measly nervous smile, "Well we shouldn't waste any time, correct. I'll meet you there", and without leaving a trace, Rainbow took to the sky and flew at such a speed to the apple farm.  
The cyan pegasus had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres in such a joyful, but also a nervous mood. It felt like the moment of truth, she'd been dreaming of this moment for the past month. She aproached the front door of a two story house and knocked a little loudly.  
Rainbow Dash heard the door click for an unlock and saw the knob turn to her left. The door opened slowly and stood inside the home was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail, tied by a band to keep it from getting in the way. A cutie mark of only three shiny red apples and to top it all off, she wore a brown stetson on her head which made Rainbow Dash think she looked absolutely gorgeous.  
"Well howdy Rainbow Dash, what brings ya to th' farm on such a beautiful Hearts and Hooves Day?" The pony asked in a southern accent.  
The pegasus gave a nervous look and rubbed the back of her head with a hoof, "Sup Applejack, just was going to ask you something about today."  
The farmer had no exact clue what the rainbow maned mare was saying, but asked, "Anythang sugarcube?"  
The cyan mare gulped, her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "I'm...in...l.l. with you." Rainbow Dash spun her head away from the earth pony, wondering worriously what the ponies answer could be.  
There was a moment of silence, the orange mares cheeks turned a deep dark shade of red, having a blank look but thought to herself about nothing. She had no exact words to respond to her friend, only to put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and get her to turn her head back to meet her face.  
Right as Rainbow Dash turned head back to meet Applejack's face, she was unprepared for a press of lips to hers. "Is this really happening?", she thought, recieving the moment of her life, knowing it truly was happening.  
The two mares tongues battled for dominance, swirling and tackling onto eachother, but ended off with a tie as they explored eachothers mouth. Applejack removed her stetson and covered the two faces with it, she pulled out early to speak softly, "Ah love ya too sugarcube", and rejoined the love session, plunging her apple flavored lips onto the somewhat frosting flavored pair.  
Twilight was finally at Sweet Apple Acres. She noticed two figures by the Apple family home, but the faces were covered by a stetson. She shrugged her shoulders and trotted towards the two mysterious figures. Right as she stood in front of what seemed to be a chan pegasus and an orange earth pony, she called out, "Rainbow Dash...Applejack, what are you two doing that you both need to hide your faces behind the stetson?"  
The two mares jumped and pulled away from eachothers kiss, luckily Twilight had no clue ehat they did behind the stetson. Applejack put her stetson back on, while Rainbow recovered from her quick shock and spoke in a quick tone, "Nothing Twilight, we already noticed you and we discussed a last couple things about your party later on."  
Applejack rose an eyebrow, "Twilights throwin' a...", she was stopped by a hard hoof to her ankle. She kicked back at Rainbow, making her yelp softly.  
Twilight rose an eyebrow as well, "You sure you were talking about the party? Wasn't Applejack just about to question about it?"  
Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Nah, she already knows about it. I told her when I arrived here."  
Twilight moved her head to face Applejack, "Okay, well Applejack, I need some apple treats for the party later at six, can you brew up some?"  
Applejack nodded, "Well sure thang sugarcube, I get it done and be there a little early, to get it set up."  
Twilight turned around, facing the direction of where Ponyville was, "Thanks Applejack, now I just need to get to Pinkie Pie to get the party supplies. Bye you two!", she began trotting away, waving a hoof goodbye.  
Alone again, just only the earth pony and the pegasus. "Where were we Applejack. Oh yeah, but first, you wanna take it inside?" The pegasus gave a daring smile towards the lustful earth pony.  
Applejack gave an accepted look, putting a hoof on the mares cheek, "Well Big Mac n' Granny Smith er out doin' errands. Applebloom is with th' crusuaders, which leaves me in charge of th' farm. So let's git back t' where we started." The two went inside, pressing theirs bodies together as they trotted up the staircase, and into Applejacks room.  
Though Twilight still wondered what the pegasus and the earth pony really did behind the stetson, she arrived at the main entrance of Sugarcube Corner. She trotted in with a sound of a bell chime the second she stepped in. She searched around for a pink earth pony, going to ask for party supplies when that same mare she was looking for came out of practically thin air, jumping joyfully in front of the unicorn.  
The unicorn eeked in shock of the sudden appearance, "Woah Pinkie Pie, you spooked me. Please don't that, I practically had a heart attack on that one."  
The pink mare only continued her hopping, smiling greatly. She spoke in her normal voice, excited and loud, "Well Twilight, I was in my room upstairs, starring out my window to see the beautiful sky when I saw you aproaching the bakery and I decided to hurry downstairs and startle you. I reached downstairs and threw myself up onto the ceiling, staying in my surprise position..."  
Twilight looked up to the ceiling of the first floor, she pointed a hoof up and questioned, "How did you..." she didn't finish due to the crazed pink mare finished catching her breath and continued.  
"You walked in and looked around for me and thats when I sprung in front of you and here we are, talking about how I startled you." She took a couple deep breaths and began hopping to the front register, "I know why your here Twilight. Your here to get party supplies for the party later on. Well I had all the supplies ready for you before you came as I did say I would get things ready yesterday. You know, when you walked in yesterday to ask me about throwing a party for the fun of it, but now I see why. Today is Hearts and Hooves Day and you wanted to throw a party to celebrate such a magnificent day."  
Twilight wished she could get things over with, this mare was starting to drive her crazy. She spoke out before Pinkie could continue, "Yes Pinkie, I remember everything about yesterday and today. I surely don't want to be reminded about this whole week." She gave an annoyed expression to the happily hopping earth pony, who picked up a white saddle bag with rainbow confetti lineing for decoration and was filled with who knows what in there.  
Pinkie Pie passed the bag to the lavender mare, "All the supplies are in here, but don't open it until your in your home. When you're in the living room, pull that string there and the bag will open and It'll poof all the party supplies in the right places."  
Twilight rose an eyebrow, "Really? I just pull that string and poof, everything is instantly in place." The poofy pink maned pony nodded in a fast pace. The plotting unicorn gave one more glance at the bag, "I don't know how you do it Pinkie, but thank you."  
Pinkie began bouncing towards the unicorn and grabbed her hooves with hers, making the two leap into the air and back down repeatedly. The overjoyed mare spoke, "You are super duperly welcome Twilight! We should head to your house right now, so we could get everything else in place! Then after that...PARTY TIME!"  
The unicorn got shaken by the last words Pinkie spoke. She only sighed and looked back to the main entrance, "Well let's go then Pinkie, I can use some help setting it up." She wanted to turn down the mare, but she was probably the only friend left to not know about the problem between Fluttershy, Spike and herself. The two headed out the door and trotted off to the library.  
It was 5:45 pm, a drowzy dragon awoke on a soft mattress with a yellow pegasus having her hooves wrapped around his small body, prevention of moving any muscle. The dragon only patted a paw on the mares flank, "Did I pass out after our love making in the shower?", he thought as he now did what he thought was a habit, stroking the mares lucious pink mane.  
He slowly removed the hooves off him and removed the bed covers. The drake crawled off the bed and headed for the bathroom, feeling lightheaded. "Geez, how long was I asleep? I hope nothing happened to Fluttershy while I was sleeping." Just as he said so, heard a scream come from the room he just left.  
The purple scaled drake rushed back into the same room to see a panting yellow mare, sitting up on the bed. "Spike!", she yelled terrifiedingly plunging instantly to the dragons arms, "It was so terrible, you were...and Twilight, she..."  
"Woah hold on Fluttershy...Take a couple deep breaths and explain what happened." Spike felt spooked to hear both his and Twilights name in a nightmare the pegasus just had, wondering what drastic actions took place in that dream.  
Fluttershy took a deep breath, releasing her grip from Spike and spoke calmly, "You were... Twilight...oh Celestia I can't really remember." Take make things more difficult for the mare, she began to shift her eyes around the room like if there was somepony else with them in the room.  
Spike put a claw over the mares shoulder, "Well, its was only a nightmare and I'm here. Don't worry, I'll always be there for you." He wrapped his arms around Fluttershys neck and squeezed a little tightly. "We should head over to Twilights, I have my Hearts and Hooves gift there, I forgot there obviously." He took one arm from her neck and scratched the back of his head, feeling both ridiculous and disappointed.  
"Well lets hope she doesn't see you just walk back and get her hopes up." Fluttershy got on her knees and flipped the drake on her back. She trotted out the room and down the dark stairs, "Great, no lights." She sighed and continued back down slowly.  
Fluttershy and Spike were out of the house that sat on a hill just outside the town of Ponyville. The mare turned her head to see her dragonfriend looking around the outside world, "Hey Spike...Hang on." The pegasus sprouted her wings and took to the air, flying at a normal pace, but to the dragon...just to a speed he thought he'd fall off.  
Everything was ready, the streamers were up, the punch bowl table was neatly set up, there was a food table sitting next to it with nothing but deserts and treats. There stood only a number of ponies in this home of a lavender mare unicorn, smiling in pride of their accomplished work.  
"Well Pinkie Pie and Applejack, we are done and ready to start the party. This place looks absolutely magnificent, and I thank the both of you for helping." One of the mares spoke, thanking her friends for a great help.  
One of the other mares was joyfully bouncing around the room, admiring the way the three of them prepared for what she always says, 'The bestest party ever.' She spoke in such an appreciated voice, "Well no problem Twilight, we were all over the place, desperate to get everything ready, you should also thank my party bag, it did alot of work setting up when you pulled the string. How we also arranged every little thing such as..."  
"Okay sugarcube, ah think Twilight gets th' point" interrupted the last mare who was leaning back against a wall. "It was no trouble at all Twilight, just happy t' help."  
There was a hard knocking on the door that startled all three ponies. "I got it!", yelled Pinkie pie, bouncing towards the door. She swung it open to see two ponies that were only a couple minutes early, "Hiya Rainbow Dash and Rarity, come on in! We have the party ready to go!"  
The two guests trotted in, looking around at the decour of the library, "I say Twilight, you did a spectacular job putting up this place.", the white mare spoke in a marvelous tone. Also being the only mare to wear such a fine red dress.  
Twilight wondered to herself about the white unicorn, "I thought she disliked me after what happened yesterday?" She rolled her eyes, feeling dimwitted, "Of course...to show off her new dress."  
Rarity walked up to see Twilights face, looking a little upset, "Twilight, I want to apologize about yesterday. Look, you can have a chance with Spikey Wikey, but just not now, he's seeing somepony else right now."  
Twilight rubbed the back of her head, "Rarity, I should be the one apologizing. I absolutely just disliked the way put your thought to thinking I couldn't have a chance with Spike and I shouldn't have been so infuriated that I had to yell at you. Sorry."  
"How about we forgive eachother and head for the punch bowl, shall we dear Twilight?" Both mares headed for the beverages, giving eachother a smile for forgiveness.  
Though Spike and Fluttershy were heading towards Twilight's house, they were both seeing lights in the home. Hearing loud noises and abruption. Spike thought Twilight hated being abruptive and annoying.  
Spike tilted his head and asked the yellow mare, "What do you think is going on in there Fluttershy? To me, it sounds like a party."  
She thought for a couple seconds and answered, "I also think its a party, I just saw Big Mac and Applebloom walk in there." She looked over to the door and saw the two ponies be greeted in and walk in.  
The dragon was starting to have second thoughts about getting his Hearts and Hooves day gift, "Well we should probably not really head in, not only that I'll get Twilights hopes up, but also draw attention to why we showed up."  
Fluttershy was at the front door with the drake on her back, folding back her wings and staring up towards the sky. "We should at least talk to Twilight, maybe she got over it. You can't just say she's pure evil and walk away."  
The dragon began to shutter, hoping she was right, "Fine, lets go in there then and hope your right." Fluttershy knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.  
The swung open to see a small white unicorn, having a swirled pink mane, "Well hi Spike and Fluttershy, you came on time to the party. Get in here and have fun."  
"Oh hi Sweetie Belle, so this is a party?because me and Spike were never told about it." The two new arrivalists trotted in.  
"Well glad you came, Rainbow Dash was asking everypony where you and Spike were. Well I'm gonna be with the crusuaders, bye." Sweetie Belle waved a hoof bye and searched off for the crusuaders.  
"We should look for the others, see how they're doing." Spike suggested, getting a nod back from Fluttershy and the two began searching as well.  
Rainbow Dash was with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, talking to her two friends about the issue between Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy.  
"So let me git this straight, Twilight hates Fluttershy n' ya think Twilights throwin' this party as a trap?"  
"Yes, Twilight already tried to get Spike twice and I'm pretty sure she'll go a third time. So I want you two to keep a close eye on Twilight." The cyan pegasus saw the suspicious lavender unicorn and kept a close watch, visualizing every move Twilight made.  
Despite Pinkie Pie always being in an overlyexcited mood, she felt concerned about this issue, "Twilight isn't awful like that, shes always stuck in her studies in spells and I bet she asked for a party because she wants to take a break from all of it."  
"Pinkie, thats why we should keep a close watch, Twilight isn't who she used to be right now. Shes kinda gone bonkers for Spike and will do anything to get him away from Fluttershy." Rainbow was trying to explain to Pinkie Pie that Twilight isn't being her normal self, but Pinkie wasn't necessarily getting the idea. She just kept a smile on her face and bounced off to party on.  
Spike had lost track of the pegasus just as he hopped off her back. "Its a good thing and a bad thing that Fluttershys gone, I can get the present and surprise her, but then what if she thinks I left?" The worried dragon scratched his neck and headed for the stairs of the library, but there was a sign that said "Don't not enter". But he ignored it and headed up.  
Twilight was speaking with Rarity and caught a glimpse of the dragon, "Excuse me Rarity, but I'm gonna grab something from upstairs. Pinkie Pie's over there if you want to apeak to her." Twilight removed herself from the chat and headed for the stairs. As she saw the dragon close a door that was Twilights room, she knew it was her chance to get everything she desired.  
Fluttershy began to worry where her drake was. She said to herself in a wonderous tone, "Wheres Spike? I hope he's just getting the gift is all, I have mine waiting back at the bakery." As she looked around, she barely caught a sight of a purple tail that disappeared up the stairs and Fluttershy began to freak, "She probably has Spike." She opened her wings and followed the figure that headed upstairs.  
Spike lifted a pillow in his basket and grabbed a small purple case that looked to fit in a ring. He opened it to show a fire ruby, fully grown and in a shape of a heart, "Fluttershy is going to love this, it was extremely rare to find and I found it to give to my sweet Fluttershy."  
"Give what to Fluttershy?", asked a surprising voice that made Spike jump.  
The dragon turned his head and saw the lavender unicorn, standing at the door looking in such a happy mood, "Spike, I..."  
"Twilight, I've already told you and I will not repeat myself once more." The drake began to see a light flash on the unicorns and he gasped.  
The mare was walking up to the dragon, giving a sinister grin, "Spike, I haven't gotten over it..." Her horn shot a pink beam of light at the dragon and he collapsed asleep, "...but you have."  
There was a barging at the door of the room the mare stood in, "Twilight! Don't you dare..." The interrupter was the yellow pegasus. She looked down to see the fallen dragon, seeing a cloud of smoke arising from the shot the drake took to his chest. She began to remember something, "No...", she spoke softly, "...now I remember what my nightmare was about."  
Fluttershy looked back up at Twilight with instant rage, "WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM CRAZY BITCH!"  
Twilight only chuckled at the enraged pegasus, "I shot a memory spell at him and now...he doesn't remember dating you. When he wakes up though, hes gonna think I've been dating him, so you lose Fluttershy."  
Fluttershy no longer cared for the unicorn and darted at the monsterous mare, tackling her to the ground and begin throwing hard crusted hooves to the face, "YOU SELFISH BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!"  
Twilight kicked off the pegasus and shoved her out the door of her room. She charged at the mare with her horn lightened up and shot a beam at Fluttershy, directly hitting her on the neck and made her fall over.  
Fluttershy felt much pain, but got up and grabbed the mares head, screaming out her rage and tossing the unicorn down the stairs and onto the party floor.  
All the party guests stopped what they were doing and gasped at the fallen lavender unicorn. They all looked up and saw the yellow pegasus come crashing down onto the body and choke her.  
"You think I wouldn't beat your ass twice, huh Twilight!" Fluttershy pressed her hooves on the unicorns neck, making her gasp for air and kick her legs to try to get the pegasus off her. "I'm not going to stop this time Twilight!...this time your going to perish you worthless piece of shit!"  
Rainbow Dash and Applejack speang into action each grabbed the pegasus, who had begin to swing her body wildly to get free pf the two mares grasp. "Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Let me go! This bitch needs to DIE! She did something to Spike and she is going to bucking regret it!"  
Applejack grunted and tried to keep her grip on the pegasus as Rainbow Dash lifted up the hardly breathing unicorn, but Fluttershy spun her head around and headbutted the earth pony, making Applejack loosen her grip and freeing the beserk pegasus.  
Fluttershy pushed Rainie Dash off of the unicorn and charged a hoof and planted it on Twilights face, seeing a stream of blood fly through the air and land onto the floor and walls.  
Twilight practically felt no pain and kicked the pegasus with her hindlegs, sending the pegasus a couple feet away from her and hit her back against a book shelf, causing a number of books to fall of the shelf and bury the pegasus. Twilight charges her horn agin and lifted the pegasus out from the pile of books, "You sure you'll be the one beating me...please. Your nothing compared to what I can do to you." She threw the pegasus accross the room and crash through a glass coffee table.  
Fluttershy shrieked out in pain of the shards of glass penetrating her back, seeing a small blood puddle surround her broken body. She got back with so much pain surging through the injured body and picked up a piece of the shattered glass in her jaw and hurled at Twilight.  
Twilight had no time to react to the flying piece of glass and it her one of her legs and collapse onto the blood stained wooden floor, crying out in suffer of her bleeding leg. She removed the shars and tossed it aside, standing up with only three legs, speaking out to the recovering pegasus, "Fluttershy, just give up now. Spike's mine and there is nothing you can do about it."  
The pegasus screamed out and darted again at Twilight, but was stopped in mid-air by the unicorns magic and was hurled at a wall, with the hearing of a crack as the body collided with it.  
Twilight began to have a sinister laugh, teleporting herself next to the painfilled pegasus. She spoke in a dark and cold tone, "You don't have what it takes to beat me Flutrershy, the first time was because I wasn't prepared...but this time..." She lifted up the chin of the pegasus with her glass stabbed leg, "...I was", and she released the mare to the lay on the floor.  
Fluttershy took a deep breath and shot back up, taking Twilight into her hooves and fly up to the ceiling. She threw down the surprised unicorn like a bombshell to plummet on the ground with such a loud thump. Fluttershy eyed at the broken coffee table and flew towards it. She searched for a large glass shard. As she searched, she began to look up to the ceiling and have tears rush down her face when a large shock of pain surge through her spine. She shot her mouth wide open, but was unable to scream or say a word but only gag out to the air.  
The most unthinkable thing a unicorn could ever attempt was done...Twilight stabbed her horn into the back of Fluttershy. Seeing blood rush down the wound, traveling down the horn and onto the face of Twilight. The brutalizing unicorn pulled out the horn and saw the pegasus collapse unconcious, a grin breaking accross the mares face.  
She just stood in place, towering above the broken, bloodied body of a possibly dead pegasus. Her last words before collapsing as well due to exhaustion, "It's over Fluttershy..." and she plummeted to ground, out cold.  
Everypony else that watched the whole fight stood in shock and fear. What had become of the two mares to fight in a blood bath? They were covered in bits of blood from the two fighters. They all began panic and begin chatting with eachother about what the buck just happened.  
Applejack stood in front of all the panicking ponies with a bloodied nose and yelled, "HEY! LISTEN YA'LL! WE NEED T' TAKE THEM T'. TH' HOSPITAL! STAT!" Applejack lifted Fluttershy onto her back and rushed out the door, her orange fur turning a deep shade of red due to all the blood loss the pegasus kept gushing out.  
Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie got Twilight and followed up behind Applejack. The rest of the party left behind them...except for Rarity.  
She stood, horrified of all the destruction her two friends brought upon eachother, thinking to herself about how everything was going to change for the rest of everyponies lives. She heard a door open and close coming from upstairs. She turned her head to see a lightheaded dragon head downstairs.  
This dragon had a paw on his chest, feeling a bruise he had no recall of how he got it. He reached the bottom and saw the white unicorn, then saw all the broken furniture and blood puddles. In his other hand was a half-eaten fire ruby in the shape of a heart he also had no rememberance of where it came from. He dropped it on the ground to gleam to sun ray that beamed down at the ruby, glistining its red color to the floor.  
The drake spoke softly, but also in a grieving tone, "Rarity...what happened?"

**I'll admit I almost cried to my own work being brutalizingly horrendous. TWILIGHT STABBING FLUTTERSHY WITH HER HORN! Thats something you don't read in a story commonly. Spike has his memory washed up and can't remember dating Fluttershy, but it going to soon have feelings towards his best friend, Twilight. **

**Another early released chapter (my longest one as well so far), I know, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get reviews telling me this was too much, we had a peaceful beginning and it ended in disaster. I'm not even going to say when the next chapter comes out since I either bring it out too early or late. When its released, its released. So buck it. HAPPY READING blah blah blah blah...EXPERIENCE!**

**-Spikes Best Man1**


	6. Chapter 6: Laying in Bed with Worries

**Alright, ladies and gentlebronies, I give you chapter 6, a much more peaceful chapter than the last one, but that some violence that happened last time doesn't stop there an neither does the romance. Lets get this show on the road and I'll explain the rest at the end. Enjoy...Though I sense I'm gonna be told that this chapter needs work. Which I do plan remaking if I am told that.**

Standing in what was previously a bloodbath, this memory-wiped dragon continued to wonder in both fear and worry for what had happened in his home. Looking up to the only pony that stood there with him, asking certain questions about the whole mess. Despite his feelings towards this white mare, he felt something else related to it that went to a different pony, but just couldn't figure who the pony was.  
The dragons gloomy face looked up to the terrified mare, asking softly as he put a claw over the mares shoulder, "Rarity...what happened? Theres destroyed furniture, tarnished and ripped books, cracks on the walls and bookshelves, and theres bucking blood everywhere. Please tell me exactly what happened in this massacred library."  
The mare looked around the room of blood and broken accesorated items, then down to the curious purple dragon. She flicked her purple curled mane and spoke calmly, "...Spike, it was just absolutely horrifing. Twilight and Fluttershy had gotten into this disasterous fight during the party. The two were way out of control that Applejack and Rainbow Dash tried to stop it, but ended up being tossed away and the fight continued. I could've done something but I was just too scared and traumatized to do anything, but just stand and watch the bloodshed. And when I presumed the fight was coming to an end...", she stopped and began to slowly slip down onto her knees, panting percautiously as she lowered her body on the blood puddled floor, the white fur soaking in the blood on her legs.  
Spike felt spooked from what he was hearing, but there was still more to hear from the witness. He patted the mares back, speaking as softly as he can in her ear. "I know its horrifying Rarity, but I need you to tell me the rest."  
Rarity shook her head, sniffling and shaking in complete horror of the images that haunted her mind. She took a couple deep breaths, resting her head on her shoulders, staring deep into the dragons emerald eyes, "...Twilight...Twilight stabbed...Fluttershy...with her horn. OH DEAR CELESTAI I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!", her panting grew louder and faster, covering her mouth with her hooves, tears hustling down her scared face, she did NOT want to say another word. She moved her hooves off her snout and wrapped them around the dragons neck, pressing her face down onto his chest and begin to bawl.  
Spike lowered his body down, comforting the pained unicorn by rubbing his paw on her neck and back, whispering soothing words into the mares ear. "Its okay Rarity, its all over. Its all over, just let it out. Don't worry, I'm here to comfort you. Its all going to be okay, I promise it." The two laid on the cold hard floor, the blood surounding vigorously around them. The dragon though wondered to himself, "Where is everypony anyway? And why did Twilight and Fluttershy have to fight for?"  
They stayed in the cuddle for about another ten minutes, until Rarity began feeling calm and reformed. She began pulling away gently from the dragons light grasp, whispering to the drake, "Thank you Spike", and she planted a small kiss on his scaly purple cheeck. Her leering eyes looking towards the cracked door, speaking to the relapsed dragon controllably, "We should go to the hospital, that's where Twilight and Fluttershy are right now."  
The dragon stood up, feeling hyped, not only to go visit the two mares to see if their okay, but also that he just recieved a small kiss on his cheek by the mare he used to have a crush on, having those feelings return to him. His body swooping side to side in a steady pace, dumbfoundedly answering to the unicorn, "Okay Rarity, let's head out to see them." The two headed for the door and began taking a walk to the Ponyville Hospital.  
An orange earth pony and a cyan pegasus sat in chairs next to two bandaged sleeping mares, awaiting for the doctor to return for results on both mares conditions. The two stared at eachother in accusation, thinking to themselves about the friendship that was teared apart between the two unconcious mares, just for one love of a dragon.  
"Applejack...you think they'll ever get through this without killing eachother again? I mean...they cared for eachother very passionately and once Fluttershy had started dating Spike, Twilight began to grow jealous towards her and decided to try to get Spike away from Fluttershy, so she could have him to herself."  
Applejack gave a blank stare, rubbing a hoof on the back of her head, thinking of an answer to give to her newfound marefriend. She decided to look out a window that was behind the farmer, showing out the dark sky of Princess Luna, stars gazing brightly, the full moon gleaming in a yellowish color through the glass pane.  
The two once again looked at eachother blankly, deciding who should speak first by raising a hoof at eachother and swerving it repeatedly to determine the small battle. The orange pony gave up and spoke out, "Ah never knew things would intensify harshly between Fluttershy n' Twilight, like ya said, 'they cared fer eachother passionately', n' once Spike came between em', it all became nuthin' but an abandoned memory."  
There was a sudden groan coming from the yellow pegasus who laid comfortably in her hospital bed. Having a couple sticthes on her head and back, some bandages also wrapped around her forehead, and some blood tubes connecting into her heavily damaged body. She opened her eyes slightly, "Rainbow Dash?", she whispered, trying to raise her head up and let it fall back down due to her shocks of pain.  
Rainbow Dash zoomed off her chair and next to Fluttershy, thankful that she woke up, "Yes Fluttershy? I'm here, your in the hospital right now with me and Applejack...Twilight though is right next to you. Hows your back?"  
There was a sudden swing of the door in the room and rushed in was Pinkie Pie, "I heard somepony wake up and I just had to come over! I didn't want to miss on any feeling better moments, which reminds me..."Pinkie Pie exited the room and bounced back in the following second with balloons and flowers, having a message saying 'Get Well Soon'. "...Who woke up? Was it Fluttershy or Twilight? I hope it was both..." Continuing to speak on about how she wanted both mares to get well soon.  
Applejack and Rainbow Dash began to feel annoyed by the pink mare that continued to blabber on and on. Applejack walked up in front of Pinkie Pie, attempting to calm the ongoing speach, "They git th' point sugarcube, n' they thank ya fer it." She trotted back next to Fluttershys, who tried to stay awake and ignore the harsh pain in her back.  
Fluttershy was raising her head up, feeling nauseous and painfilled. Her eyes made everything seem to swerve side to side slowly and give double vision, making her a bit dizzy and shut her eyes close. "Ow, my back is really hurting so much and everytime I open my eyes, everthing seems to swirl around me...How long was I out?"  
Rainbow Dash rose a hoof and answered quickly, "About three hours. You and Twilight really put up a horror show for all of us. But do you have any idea of how we reacted when Twilight hit you with her horn? I didn't think that both of your loves for Spike would tower up this far."  
Fluttershy opened her eyes again, luckily having her vision clear up and looked to the sleeping lavender unicorn on another bed just a couple feet away, "That lunatic tried to kill me. I start dating Spike over a year ago and she felt nice of us, but when we were going to Canterlot, the trip that never happened, she gets all over into our relationship and she..." A tear slipped down from her eye and onto her yellow fur, "...wiped his memory...Why would she go too far and wipe the dragons memory?!" Her voice began to increase, giving quick shivers up each ponies spine.  
Pinkie Pie laid some bright coloured flowers and balloons on Fluttershys bed, smiling greatly at the pegasus who just grew a frown, "These are for you Fluttershy! I really, really, absolutely really hope you get well soon. I just thought you needed to cheer up and I decicded to get you floweres and balloons. I also got some for Twilight, but shes not awake yet, so I can't give the gift to her..."  
"I've been awake for awhile now. I did try to sleep, but I couldn't becuase someponies from the other rooms just would not shush", called a soft voice from a different side of the room, alerting everypony else. They all looked to a sitting up Twilight, temperarily with bandages around one of her legs due to the glass shard penetration, a couple sticthes as well on the head, she looked kinda than Fluttershy.  
"YAY! Both Twilight and Fluttershy are awake! We should have a little fun together, anypony wanna have some fun!" Twilight and Fluttershy stared angerily at eachother deeply. As if there was a static surging between them. Pinkie saw the two and bounced inbetween them, "Come on you two! Stop getting all angry for one time please."  
Fluttershy and Twilight glared at Pinkie and both yelled furociously towards her, "NO! PINKIE PIE!" They both stared at the pink mare who began to back away slowly, feeling down and upset.  
Pinkie Pie slowly trotted backwards towards the door, feeling hurt on the inside, she never thought being yelled at would be so painful until now. She was blocked by Applejack who came to her aid to try and calm her aproaching tears. "Now look at what ya both did! Ya just yelled at Pinkie fer only tryin' to cheer ya both up!" Pinkie was at the brink of tears, though Applejack rubbed a hoof on her back, whispering in the mares ear, "They didn' mean it Pinkie, they're just a little upset is all. Why don't ya go back t' th' bakery fer a bit n' git some cupcakes. That should b' able t' cheer us all."  
Pinkie's bouncy feeling suddenly returned and bounced towards the door, "Okie dokie lokie Applejack! I'll be back in a jiffy!" She bounced out feeling hyped up again.  
Now that Pinkie Pie was out, Applejack turned her attention to both bandaged mares, "What th' bucks both yer problems?! Pinkie was only tryin' t' cheer ya up n' ya just yell at 'er!" The two mares looked down ashamed, but that wasn't everything Applejack had to say. "You two need t' figure somethin' out of what t' do with both yer love fer Spike. Now ah need explanations, whos datin' the dragon, b'cause last ah remember, Fluttershy was datin' 'em?"  
Fluttershy stared blankly, how can she say shes dating Spike now if hes brainwashed? She just kept quiet and threw her face behind her curled pink mane upsetingly. Applejack looked to the pegasus and humphed, then she turned her attention to Twilight.  
Twilight also didn't know what to say, she just sat in her bed and laid in disbelief. She can't just say shes dating the drake...or can she? She opened her mouth and spoke confidently, "Spike is dating..."  
"Dating who?", asked a sudden entering dragon with a white unicorn following up behind, "I never knew I was dating anypony." Spike looked up to Rarity and gave a nervous smile, making Twilight frown sourly.  
Applejack felt relieved to see the purple dragon enter at the right time, but when he questioned about dating, she felt confused. "Spike? Weren't ya datin' Fluttershy? Ah remember ya tellin' me you were gonna take 'er t' Canterlot as a gift."  
Spike shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "I don't remember telling Fluttershy or you something like that, but that would be nice to go back to Canterlot."  
Applejack shifted her eyes to Twilight and Fluttershy in full confusion. Though she thought she had everything in order about the two mares hating eachother, but Spike saying he doesn't remember any of it. "Hold on, hold on, so Spike...ya have no clue of what ahm askin' ya?"  
The dragon nodded and looked to Rarity again, who had her eyes shifting as well. Then she spoke, "When Spike came downstairs after the fight, he felt drowzy and was eating a fire ruby I presume. He also had a nasty bruise on his chest that made me wonder how he got it." Spike looked down to his bruise that still bothered him, placing down a paw on it and felt a jolt of pain suddenly surge.  
Rainbow Dash decided it was her turn to say a couple things, since the dragon could be lying she thought, "I remember Spike telling me everything about how Twilight is jealous of Fluttershy dating him and how she forced on Spike to try and his love for her."  
Spikes eyes shot up in shock, "What the buck are you talking about Rainbow Dash?! There is absolutely no way Twilight would do that to me!" He looked at Twilight suspiciously as she was shifting her eyes nervously, seeming as she was hiding something.  
Fluttershy had a sudden increase in temper and rose up promptically, gritting her teeth and slamming a hoof down on her bed, "Because Twilight stole his memory! Thats why Spike doesn't remember anything of me and him dating! Because Twilight erased his memory during the party, thats also why the fight started." She glared in full hatred at the unicorn, who was still looking nervous and having a couple sweat drops come down from her forehead.  
"Okay Fluttershy, I know Twilight would literally never want to do that. You are really being strange like Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Twilight is really nice, smart, caring to me and well, uuuhhh...cute." He gave a blushing look to the now blushing unicorn, both of their cheeks turning a shade red. Fluttershy looked towards Rainbow Dash who looked at her back with a shocked face.  
Rarity seemed a little disturbed from that last word. She thought to herself, "Cute? So if Spike is brain washed, he's beginning to have different feelings as well? Something doesn't seem right, Spikey Wikey was always onto me, and even though he yelled at me a year ago, he still has feelings for me." Though the white unicorn was having trouble trying to get things straight in her mind, Pinkie Pie had returned with a box of fresh cupcakes resting on her back.  
Pinkie Pie had returned from her short trip to the bakery and back. She opened the box of different frosting layered cupcakes and sniffed the aroma they sent out. "Anypony wanna cupcake!? They're freshly made and ready to enjoy!"  
Everypony stared at the returned pink earth pony with a straight face, then Twilight and Fluttershy looked at eachother and nodded in agreement to let the problem go for a while to make Pinkie feel good. Then Pinkie Pie handed out the delicious treat to everypony, taking a small bite out of one herself, enjoying the wonderous flavour of the frosting.  
Rainbow Dash though finished hers in a matter of seconds and reached to the box for another, "Those really hit the spot Pinkie, mind if I have another?" She had no idea why she asked to have another when she already grabbed another cupcake and bit it.  
Pinkie Pie continued to bounce around the room happily becuse she thought to herself that Applejack was right, if she got some cupcakes, everypony would be cheerful and happy. She hugged Applejack from behind, "You were right Applejack! All we needed was some cupcakes and we would all feel better!"  
The orange earth pony adjusted her slipping stetson and bulged up, "It was nuthin' Pinkie, jus' willin' t' help ya sugarcube." But something felt a little awkward to Applejack. The doctor hasn't showed up in the room for the whole time, was he busy? Did he have another patient to get to? "Oh well, must've been busy er somethin'." She thought, taking another bite and benjoying the spectacular taste of the cupcake.  
After a while longer of having some nice chat, with exchanging glares from Twilight to Fluttershy and Fluttershy to Twilight, a brown earth colt with about an even darker brown mane and tail with the visible cutie mark he had of a gold hour glass. This pending colt walked into the room with a clipboard in his jaw. His tone was a little deep, but easily understandable, "Sorry I'm late, had to attend to another patient. But hey, at least you got to spend more time with eachother because I am deeply sorry to say this, but I'm gonna have to ask you all to please visit again lateror tomorrow, I need to review the results privately to Miss Fluttershy and Miss Twilight Sparkle."  
The group looked over to the two resting mares with delight, Pinkie Pie was to call out, "Hope you both get well soon! I'll be sure to send a cupcake to you both eachday until you leave the hospital feeling wonderful!"  
Applejack flicked her stetson to prevent from it falling off her head, "Ah'll b' sure t' drop by again soon. Bye."  
Rarity flickered her eyes, studying the two mares with glamour, "You have to please settle your differences and Spike will get to choose who he wants to be with, instead you two fighting and ending up like this again."  
Rainbow Dash didn't say a word but flew slowly out the door of the room, along with everypony else following her and waving goodbye. But somepony, or somedragon, was missing. Right when the doctor had trotted in and asked them to leave, he duct under Fluttershys bed and hid from everypony else.  
The curious dragon was first hearing the boring stuff from the colt, but something seemed to attract his attention from the last couple words the doctor spoke.  
"Miss Fluttershy, after reviewing all your results on your health, theres one last thing I must urgently tell you..." He looked over to Twilight who had an ear twicthing, really wanting to know what the doc had to say. He leaned his to Fluttershys ear and whispered, no pony able to hear him except Fluttershy.  
As the sentence the pegasus was just told, her eyes shot wide in complete shock, her voice belowing in reaction, "How can I be Doctor Whooves! That can't be true at all! There must be some mistake!"  
Doctor Whooves shook his head, "No Miss Fluttershy, you were marked positive. The machine never malfunctioned and indeed you were positive."  
Fluttershy put her hooves over her head and began to have tears release from her eyes, "How can I tell him, I don't know what his reaction would be if he could remember anything if she didn't hit him." She pointed one hoof to Twilight, who was making herself look innocent by making a couple groaning noises in her bed.  
The colt moved over to Twilight, feeling a bit disturbed from the pegasus, but explained her results. Though as he kept telling her, Twilight semed to frown and look up to her horn that was cleaned from the blood and even a small crack was shown near the tip  
Twilight was listening closely, but one last sentence completely made her burst in optimism, "WHAT!? How can you be sure that my horn will corrupt each time I use magic? I know theres a small crack and all, but this isn't the first time I've had this problem." Twilight threw her head down in relentless tradegy, attempting to use one basic spell and to have her horn shock her lightly, "Ow! Oh my Celestia, for using one of the most spells, that stung badly." She sighed and looked back up to tired looking doctor, "How long will be in this condition?"  
Doc Whooves looked back to his clipboard for a moment and looked back to the unicorn, "About four days. But the more you attempt to use magic, the longer the wait." He began to trott back to door, looking back to the two demeaning mares, "You two will be released sometime tomorrow, your injuries were sevre, but nothing I can't handle." He exited with a sigh of relief that was over, laying his head onto his shoulders and walkig away.  
Spike emerged from his hiding spot, spooking both mares, "Hey guys, thought it would be rude to just leave you both here alone, so I stayed and hid from the doctor."  
Fluttershy gave a very distressful look to the small dragon, "How can I tell him if Twilight erased his memory? He can't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning.", she thought miserably.  
Twilight looked both reversed in wonder and emotionally intoxicated by the fact she can't cast spells for a couple days. "Not only that I can't cast spells, but I'm gonna have to do everything manually instead making things easier with magic." Twilight looked over to Fluttershy with a hatredizing stare, recieving the same look back from her as well.  
The two began to argue about how if Twilight wasn't so jeoperdizing to Fluttershy and Spikes relationship, they wouldn't be in the situation they are in right now.  
Fluttershy couldn't stand seeing the unicorns face anymore from anywhere she was, saying everything she had at her, "You could've went to find a different colt, but you had to choose your number one assistant when he was already with somepony else."  
Twilight felt a little repulsive, but shot back weakly, "I was going to tell him everything and how I felt, but you came into the picture and burned off my piece."  
Fluttershy snickered, trying to reach off her bed, but only felt shocks of pain surge through her injured back. Speaking pulverizingly pressured by the pain in her back, "Well I beat you to it Twilight and thats that."  
"If it was the other way around, you would be sitting at home mumbling to yourself about how much you would never be able to him anything of how you feel."  
"But thats not happening, is it. Your the one who is being such a whining bitch about how you tried the nice and whorsish way to get his heart, but ended erasing his bucking mind to get him away from me. I trusted you so much and I thought you support our love, but turns out just because your the leader of the Elements of Harmony, you get everything to go you're way."  
Twilight attempted to crawl off her bed as well now, but she seemed to stopped by the dragon who was trying to calm both down, also wondering what in the world were they were talking about. Twilight replied inconfidently, "If I was able to stand right now, you would be in deep hell, and you know it."  
"Nothing but talk you did, I'm the one who lashed out at you twice and you stood and took it, so don't consider yourself tough."  
Spike couldn't stand any longer hearing the two threaten eachother back and forth. He huffed up his chest and yelled harshly, "HEY! I might have no idea of what the buck both of you are talking about! But you two need to shut the buck up! Lay in bed! And bucking rest instead of having to hear yourselves sounding like little foals!" The dragon was panting as he took no break of inhaling but just waste his whole breath breaking up the mares misunderstandable arguement.  
"Sorry about me yelling, you two are confusing me about a relationship with somepony of whos name I've never heard from you two, but I do remember earlier Applejack asking me if I ever dated either of you and well, I don't. So if you two are fighting over me, then why didn't either one of you ask me? I swear I would most likely say yes, since I well...have a sort of a crush on Rarity."  
The two hostile mares exchanges glances to the dragon that stood between them, from blank to a frown, from frown to remorseful stare. Twilight felt unsatisfies to hear that Spike would say 'most likely' he would say yes, even though he has a crush on the white unicorn.  
Though Twilight deviously smiled, thinking she now has a chance to get the dragon with her, "Spike, you know I've loved you like a little brother, but to me it seems that we can more than just best friends, as we can be mates. Think of it, it will seem awkward at first, but you and me will start to grow into it and be with eachother in a whole new lifestyle."  
Fluttershy had a feeling like a rattle snake. Her body was shaking in both feeling protective to have the dragon back with her, and to be preciseful on what she wants to say to Spike so he would think shes better, "Spike, remember when I first met you and how I reacted to seeing how cute you looked, well thats how I still see you, adorable, cute...", she almost let these last words slip out, but said in her mind, "...a good licker." She quickly thought of more words to say, "...and extrordinaryly fun to be around. You know I treat you with all respect and love everytime you visit my place, making you feel comfortable and only asking a couple favors instead of telling you what you do for the whole day like Twilight."  
Twilight snorted, giving a small smile to the dragon, who didn't seem to be amused, changing his direction back to Fluttershy whos cheeks seemed a bit red in how much she still wanted to say to the drake. But only Fluttershy hid behind her mane and gave small whimpering, luckily nobody was able to hear her.  
Spike just looked towards the door now, speaking in a regretful tone, "Applejack offered me if I wanted to spend the night at her place until you two are out of the hospital. So I'm gonna be heading out with a huge headache of not completely understanding what you are fighting over me about. I'll see you in the morning." The purple dragon headed to the door, opened it, and looked back to the mares that looked back at him, "I need somepony to explain to me everything of what the buck is going on." He exited with a gloomed face, also having the confuion follow up behind him.  
Twilight just laurd in her bed and attempted to sleep through the resentful night, though having one last question to ask the pegasus, "You mind telling me, what did Doctor Whooves whisper to you that made you freaked out?"  
Fluttershy flinched, but gave a demeaning expression, "Why would you care, you already did the damage to Spike and he'll just look at me thinking how he even got to me."  
"You don't have to be so peachy, I was only asking."  
"And you don't have to be such a bitch, all I wanted was to have the best time of my life with the dragon and you took it all. I hope your proud of demolishing such a peaceful time."  
"Can you just tell me what the buck he told you, thats all I'm asking and I'll be off your shoulders the rest of the night."  
Fluttershy ignored, being at the brink of tears to how she will never have the dragon to be with her through another wonderful moment of her life. A couple tears began leaking from her shutted eyes, yelling out, "You want to know! Fine! I'm...I'm..." She quieted down and murmered to herself the last word.  
The pegasus began sobbing, knowing that the drake won't be around to live life with her anyway. But she spoke smoothly before she began to cry her heart out, "...I'm pregnant."

**Somebody take my brain and wash it, because am I reading correctly or is Fluttershy pregnant now. Okay the explaining part is that Twilight had wiped out Spikes memory, we got that, though Spikes feelings for Rarity have also seemed to rush back to him, giving Twilight another problem to get to Spike, and Fluttershy perhaps is going to be all over Twilights case to change him back and leave things the way they were before.**

**We all understand that Fluttershy is going to be desperate now, she will also become a little darker and a little more hostile to get Spike back in any way possible. Twilight is still completely bonkers, keeping her word that Spike will be with her.**

**The rest I can say before this chapter comes to a close is that Spike is going to be in a hell of a lot of mishaps and misunderstandings of both confusion and now choosing on who to be with, Twilight, Fluttershy, or I can't believe I'm typing this, Rarity. But Rarity will be out of the picture soon to keep the story on where it should be, between the lavender unicorn and the yellow pegasus. I'm gonna need some reviews to give some fresh ideas on what should happen next as mine that I came up with (since I'm supposed to) seems it won't be as good as I think it does. You all know my ending words to each chapter...HAPPY BUCKING READING EXPERIENCE!**

**-Spikes Best Man1**


	7. Chapter 7: Switching of Unheard Lives

**No introduction needed for this one. Enjoy...**

He was laying in a seemingly uncomfortable guest bed of not his home, but a friend of his he was at, in a fine room next to his friends own. Adjusting his sleeping position to try and sleep away from the scorching morning. Tossing and turning the thin blankets until he finally gave up sleeping.  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes to get a clearer vision, stretching out his scaly body creepily, and removing the bed sheets to reveal a small brown bag laying at the foot of the bed.  
The dragon cocked his head sideways, sarcastically speaking with a yawn following along, "I wonder what it is, I stay a night and already something is givin to me." He reached over and picked up the tied up bag, instead of pulling the tied small piece of rope, he cut the bag open with his claw to let a couple gems slip out.  
"What the? My goodness AJ you just made my morning." He began gobbling up the gems in a handful, soon all gone in matter of seconds. "Damn, maybe I should've ate one at a time because...wait...what is that burning feeling? HOLY CRAP IT BUCKIN BURNS!" His mouth was literally flaming red instead of his normal emerald flame. Having no clue what was in those gems that gave him this spicy feeling.  
There was laughter coming from the other side closed door, the dragon still searching for something to ease the spicy taste that scorched his taste buds. Finally deciding to rush out the door and head downstairs to get some ice cold water. Swinging open the door with much force and heading towards the stairs, on the way he saw three filly mares about his size on the floor practically laughing their head off.  
One of the three fillies rubbed a tear off their eye and spoke remorsfully, "Hows the spicyness Spike, I thought dragons could withstand much heat?" She snickered hysterically and snorted a couple times, unable to stop laughing see the freaking out dragon rush downstairs and into the kitchen.  
Spike opened a cupboard and grabbed an empty glass, then sprinting to the sink and turning the faucet on, leasing some cold water into the filling cup. Taking gulps as quickly as he can, the spiceing in his mouth still wouldn't go and he got anothe cupfull of cold water, taking another drink.  
He took about three more glasses until that burning sensation left the cooled taste buds. After all that was over, the dragon began searching for the three fillies he passed on the way downstairs, "Scootaloo! Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! What is your problem to pull a prank like that on me? You all know how much I love gems."  
The three followed the purple dragon, still laughing, but not as loud as they did when the dragon hurled himself out of the room. One of three stood face to face with dragon, her tangerine fur with the plum colored mane and tail. No cutie mark though to show what this mare was best at.  
She flicked her mane and stared blankly, soothing down her giggles, and speaking humorously, "That was the point Spike, you love gems so much that we decided to pull a prank on you. You wouldn't take a glimpse at the hotsauce covered rubies and emeralds and whatever the rest of the gems are called. You would just eat it because you love them so much. Thats your fault for not checking," she giggled a couple times, hearing the two friends behind her follow along.  
Spike rubbed the water off his lips and frowned, "That wasn't very funny though Scootaloo, do you har any idea of how much that burned my mouth?"  
He only got a raising eyebrow from the mare that stood real close to him, "You know Spike, I did have an idea, and it was that we had a prank to pull, and you were the victim, simple as that." She rubbed a hoof on her forehead, sweeping some sweat off from all the breathe she wasted laughing.  
Another one of the fillies stepped up, her fur of a bright, lucious orange with a red mane and tail, her mane though having a different red shaded, also rather large bow topped on her head. Though noticing she also didn't have a cutie mark on her flank, so what was she good at that will soon be discovered?  
She approached the frowning drake, with an impenatrable smile breaking accross her remarkable face, speaking in a calm tone, "Ya have t' admit Spike, we pulled a hard one on ya. Ya couldn't resist eatin' a jewel, even if it did seem suspicious that it was sittin' in MAH room waiting." She got replied back with a snarl and gritting of sharp teeth, still not removing the smile she had.  
Spike began to walk by the three when the last swooped in front of him, her shining white fur being followed fabulously by her pink and purple swirled mane and tail. Sadly though, there was also no cutie mark to show up on her flank either.  
Her tone of speech sounded beautifully like the morning birds, "Don't worry, I was going to ask if you were alright? I told the two that you probably be able to stand against the bell peppers, chilis, regular peppers, and what not, but it only encouraged them to add more spices to the hot sauce they made. But the point is, I tried telling them it was a bad idea and that you'd be a little frustrated."  
Spike gave a small smile, "I still have a little of the spicyness, but its not bothering me. I was going to head off to the hospital to check on Twilight and Flutterhys condition for a little while. If you three want to come be my guest." The three gave blank stares, and then looked at eachoher and huddled up together, making the dragon roll his eyes.  
"What about what happened at the party, they went insane on each other. I mean the two were best friends like how we are." Scootaloo told exscruciatingly.  
"Yeah, but what if they forgave eachother. Everything will back to normal then." Sweetie Belle foretold feeling confident.  
"But ah have t' ask, why did they fight anyway?" Applebloom asked with a rosen eyebrow, her bow slipping off her head, but unable to notice.  
The three continued chatting, leaving Spike to stand and wonder how long this was going to take, he wanted to see if everything was okay with the two mares back at the hospital. The huddle broke up and the three smiled and nodded in agreement, "Well lets go then crusuaders...with the addition of Spike for now." Spike rolled his eyes again and headed for the door, being stopped by a new voice from behind.  
"Where ya'll headin' off to?" Asked a hurried tone from behind, getting three heads to turn their away from the door and up to a older orange mare.  
The last head though was the dragons, he banged his on the door once and groaned, "Can't I just go without having to waste anymore time?" He romoved his head from the door frame and looked to the questioning earth pony standing taller than himself.  
"Well ya shouldn't have t' b' so rambled 'bout it, ah was just askin' where ya headin' off to." The mare replied in a rising voice.  
Spike rubbed his chest, feeling a sore pain coming from the bruise he still wonderedly had, "Me and the crusuaders were going to the hospital to check on Twilight and Fluttershy. Do you want to come with us Applejack? It would be nice to have another pony come to say hi."  
Applejack shrugged her shoulders and adjusted her stetson, "Sure, why not, ah mean do ya think their over there ramblin' on ya sugarcube?"  
Spike whistled highly to lowly, replying in a low tone, "Eehhh, no not really. But can you explain to me why Fluttershy would say I've been brainwashed by Twilight, because I doubt Twilight would ever do something like that. Doesn't that sound a little..."  
The orange earth pony rose an eyebrow, raising a hoof to stop the dragon from continuing, "Wait, wait, wait, did ya say Fluttershy was yappin' 'bout ya bein' brainwashed by Twilight?"  
The scaly purple figure nodded, looking over to the three really confused fillies that all cocked their heads to the same side, "...Doesn't that a sound a little weird. And you too, you said that I asked Fluttershy to go to Canterlot with me, and Rainbow Dash as well, who tried explaining to me that me and Fluttershy were together. All I want to know is what you are all trying to tell me?"  
Applejack headed for the door, ignoring some bits of Spikes words, "We need t' head over t' th' hospital n' git some answers, b'cause this is really confusing me as much as you are."  
Spike followed behind the mare who opened the front door and walked out, also being followed by the three crusuaders, all setting off to the hospital. But Spike thought of what the whole issue is with everypony that there were things he had no rememberance of.  
"Excuse me kindly misses, but you two are free to go, turns out you both are in really good shape from the antidotes I gave you two." A colt of brown fur had suddenly barged in on two mares that minded to their own personal minds, one laying in her bed reading a book, and the other was standing by a window...communicating with birds? He shook his mind away from her and headed towards the concentrated reader.  
"Excuse me for interrupting your story Miss Twilight, but you and Miss Fluttershy are free to go, the antidotes must've really helped well you two seem in really good health." He lowered the unicorns book with a hoof gently, disrupting the now informed mare of the news.  
The other mare who was still chatting with a couple birds. She heard the news and smiled slowly, "Well I guess I'll be on my way now little birds, talk to you another time." The birds nodded and flew off, chirping happily into the breeze of the fine spring morning.  
Twilight had already been psyched to hear she was free and sped off downstairs, passing by nurses and other doctors, through the crowded hallways and past the main doors into the outside world. Looking around to see her home that was a distance to barely see, but in plain sight to see it was the only building straight ahead. She trotted off to the large oak tree of her home, feeling absolutely relieved she's gonna be fine quickly, feeling worried about herself the past night.  
Fluttershy and the doctor though were stilled and bewildered to see how quickly the unicorn had taken to the streets of the small town and back to her home known as the towns library.  
The doc looked at the pegasus and quickly spoke, worriedly, "I didn't get to remind her that she still can't use any magic for the next three to four days. Can you give her the message though, I'm in a rush right now with three other patients."  
The yellow pegasus lowered her head and replied softly, "I'll give her the message, it WON'T be any trouble."  
The doc raised his eyebrow and shrugged, trotting out the door and into a nearby room down the hall of the hospital.  
Fluttershy trotted out the door as well and headed flew down the staircase to the bottom floor, having a seige of pain surge through her recently penetrated back and causing her to lose control of her flying. Though she was luckily saved by a nurse who strangely was at the scene, lowering the two down to the tiled floor. Her voice seeming confident and ponderous, "I may not be doctor, but please do be careful when your flying with an injured wing."  
The nurse walked off to a room nearby, leaving Fluttershy to continue her way out the main doors and into the early breeze of the morning. Few clouds, chatting ponies surrounding the streets of Ponyville, even a couple friends she caught her eye on nearby were approaching.  
The pegasus became hyped and ran towards them, seeing an orange earth pony walking along with a certain dragon she knew, also being tagged along by three younger ponies who seemed to be chatting and laughing with eachother.  
First to speak was the small purple dragon, his tone being essential to the pegasus's ears, "Fluttershy, I see they let you out on short notice, everything okay with you, because you still have a couple bandages on." He smiled at the pegasus whos cheeks turned a shade of red, feeling a little embarassed.  
Fluttershy removed the bandages from her head and back, revealing the almost fully healed marks from the damage she earlier recieved, her voice sounding as soft as it always is, "Oh yes, the doctor said me and Twilight were good to go, but I need to tell Twilight that she still can't use magic."  
"Well that's who we actually need to talk with right now, I need to know a couple things about you, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight of what you all were talking about me being with you and Twilight being jealous I suppose."  
"Ya mind tellin' us where she is right now sugarcube?", questionably spoke the orange earth pony, who was checking around the slightly healed body, especially the stab wound just near the middle of her back.  
Fluttershy gave a sigh and looked to the three fillies, "She's at the library, I was going to head over there to tell her about her horn."  
"Don' worry sugarcube, ah heard ya...wait? Ya'll two forgave eachother?" Applejack rose an eyebrow in wonder, tilting her head slightly at the calm pegasus.  
The winged mare shook her head slowly, replying in a regretful tone, "Not really, I still feel devasted about her, but I want to try and get to be friends with her again, just to see if she would change Spike back."  
Spike tilted his head as well, "And this is why I need to speak to the two of you. I can't understand what is going on with me being supposedly brainwashed." He crossed his arms and whiffed a quick smoke ring from his nostrils.  
One of the three fillies behind the whole chat stepped into the conversation, poking her head between the orange mares and the dragons heads, "What are all of you talking about? I hear Spike being brainwashed, you becoming friends again with Twilight, and Applejack is wanting to know where Twilight is. Really, this is confusing me and the others."  
Applejack turned her head around to see the three younger mares, showing a bad smile towards them. She rubbed her hoof on the back of her head, replying doubtedly, "Well Scoot...uuhh...it's kinda a long story that ah'll try t' explain t' ya'll later."  
Spike looked the direction of where the library was, his home, an awaiting unicorn for his constant assitance in spells and studying and surprisingly cleaning as well. He clamped his hands together, "We should head to the library now, we need to speak with Twilight, remember?" The purple dragon began his short walk to the large oak tree also known as the towns library, feeling doubtful of that he is brainwashed.  
The others tagged along with the wondering dragon, chatting about something else that involved school and what not. "When we head over to my place, Twilight is going to be completely honest that there is nothing wrong", the dragon thought confidently, raising his chin in pride.  
The pegasus walked next to the dragon with an upset smile, mumbling loud enough for Spike to hear, "Spike, I know it sounds weird to you about all this..." She stopped as the drake turned his head at her, cowering behind her mane.  
Spike sighed as he looked at Fluttershy, moving her mane aside to meet her shaken face, "It does sound awkward, but me and you dating? It does seem nice and all, but I don't think me and you can pull it off...can we?"  
The mare 'eeped' under her breath, shaking her body uncontrollably for the dragon to raise an eyebrow, "Are you okay? You seemed shaken when I...", his volume lowered, realizing what he said before, seemingly to hurt the pegasus, "...oh...uuuhh, Fluttershy, don't take it like that, I like you okay. But going that far just doesn't look like something you and me can go through."  
The library was once again in sight, seeing the front door open for some strange reason, but no big deal, the dragon just walked in and called out to the unicorn, also being surprised that everything was cleaned up in the home. "Twilight! Twilight! Its me Spike! Twilight?!"  
There was a hearing of stamping hooves coming from the upstairs of the roomy oak tree, approaching not what Spike or the others expected. A small bird of red and orange flames was first down, instantly circling around the dragon in excitement, making the dragon have a large smile break across his face. "P-wee! Oh its good to see you, you little hot head!"  
Now the real pony the dragon was calling for had came down, looking like her normal self, except with the rather large crack on her horn and the leftover bruises from the fight, "Hello everypony, Spike, Applejack, crusuaders, Fluttershy. I can guess why your all here, but just tell me why."  
The orange earth pony known as Applejack stepped up right as the unicorn wanted to know what was up, "Well Twilight, me n' Spike needed t' know 'bout th' issue before you n' Fluttershy fought. Was Spike really brainwashed, er did he take a blow t' th' head?"  
"He took a blow to the head and Fluttershy thought I zapped him with my horn." Twilight spoke the second Applejack asked, showing a nervous expression as she trotted over next to the dragon, "I would never do anything like that, only if he agrees to test out a spell, then I do so." She tried to make herself sound innocent of course, but Fluttershy took no heave for her fibbing, all she did was stare blanky at Spike.  
Spike hugged the unicorn surprisingly, "I am really glad that you and Fluttershy are okay, but I need every honest answer from you Twi. Do I just have amnesia then?" He recieved an agreeing nod from the unicorn as he pulled away from the short hug.  
"Can somepony please explain what is going on? Me and the others are really getting a headache from all this", called a smaller white unicorn that was stepping up in front of the dragon, showing a really confused look.  
Applejack moved next the questioning filly, she then leaned in her head and whispered in child's ear, "Ah said ah was gonna try n' explain it later". The earth pony rose her head back up, "Don' worry Sweetie Belle, ah'll tell ya'll 'bout it soon, no need t' b' rastling your head."  
"Well ah hope it'll b' soon sis, cause our heads are spinnin'." Another young filly had approached, giving a small frown to her older sister, Applejack.  
Applejack rubbed a hoof on her sisters head, "It'll all b' explained Applebloom, jus' b' paitient." Applebloom sniffed and headed out the door, along with her two other friends following behind, which made Applejack roll her eyes.  
There was sudden drop of an object on the dragon's head, "Ow..." The dragon searched for what hit his head and also looked up for the attacker, "What did you drop P-wee?" The pheonix didn't respond and flew to the ground. It pointed its beak at the object and lifted back up what looked to be a jewel, an emerald perhaps that was pretty big for the birds size, but only palm size for Spike.  
The drake was handed the green gem, his eyes staring excitedly at the precious, shiny, glamorous jewel. He brought the emerald to his mouth and thanked the flaming bird right before he ate it, "Oh sweet! Thanks P-wee!" He shoved the gem into his jaw and swallowed without crunching it. "Oh great, I didn't even try to bite it, well thats what happens when I'm overlyexcited for a jewel." Spike walked over to a red sofa that sat in the living room of the library.  
Twiloght looked around the pegasus, sighing deeply, then taking a deep breath. She approached the winged mare and whispered to her soothingly, "I need to aplogize about my really bad actions Fluttershy. I was just really jealous about you and Spike dating when I wanted to find the time to tell him how I felt. But I can't remove the spell, it needs to wear off which will be about two, maybe three days." She wrapped her hooves around the now surprised yellow mare.  
Fluttershy didn't know how to reply to this act of regain of friendship, was Twilight telling the truth that she is sorry? Things really didn't seem to add up in the pegasus's mind, but she accepted the hug and wrapped her hooves as well around the unicorns body. "I don't know how to respond to this Twilight, but I also don't know if I should believe you or not."  
The uniorn tightened the hug, a tear ran down her eye as she kept a firm grip. She spoke softly like silk, "I truly am sorry Fluttershy. I shouldn't have been so eager to get Spike away from you."  
Spike still sat on the couch, with the orange mare that joined him, his head tilting slightly, "I'm sorry to interrupt the hug session, but I still don't understand what is going on."  
Applejack lifted both her eyebrows, a little shocked and relieved that everything was back in order. She looked to the confused dragon...okay, almost everything. "Ah'm glad everything is okay between th' two of ya, but Spike still has amnesia."  
The two mares released eachother from the hug, both then looking towards the earth pony. The two looked back at eachother and gave a small smile, but Twilights seemed to disappear quickly on the inside of her, then it suddenly returned deviously. She thought in a dark tone, changing her outside smile into a smirk, "Yes! Fluttershy bought the apology. All I need to do now is get her out of the library with Applejack and I can make a move on Spike."  
Fluttershy trotted up next to Spike and placed a small kiss on the dragons cheek, instantly making the drake blush, his cheeks turning deeply red. Though the pegsus spoke in her normal tone which barely anypony could hear, "I love you Spike, and I hope everything will change back soon."  
The dragon sat in complete shock, his eyes widened in disbelief of Fluttershys act of towards him. Now he really was bizzarredly confused, speaking regardlessly frictioned, placing a paw on her shoulder, "Fl..Fl..Fluttershy, I...I..." A hoof was placed on his lips, making him quiet down. He looked up to the pegasus who smiled softly at him, trying to figure if he should say something, or just smile back. He decided to just smile back as the hoof moved off his jaw.  
The pegasus turned her head to Twilight, remembering to remind her of something else, "Oh yeah...Doctor Whooves said you..."  
"Still can't use magic, I know, I know." Twilight looked up at her cracked horn, still in healing, making her life difficult for now, but then again, she fibbed to Fluttershy without feeling guilty nor regret of another ruthless act. She faked a yawn, trotting towards the stairs, "Well, wish I could apologize a little more to you Fluttershy, but I'm gonna go to sleep." She headed up the stairs quietly, disappearing from view.  
Applejack furrowed her eyebrows, stanfing up from the sofa, "Well, everything is back, Spike is still confused, an' ah'm gonna head back t' th' farm, ah jus' remembered that ah need t' sell apples today over at town square an' ah need t' git th' cart." She hurriedly headed for the door, adjusting her stetson to keep a firm hold on her head, "Ah'll see ya'll later." The earth pony charged out to the streets of the small town.  
Fluttershy joined Spike on the sofa, looking deep into his emerald-like eyes. She still had the same, soft smile, her cheeks having a dark red shade and her eyes flickering slowly. "Spike? Can you promise something for me?" She spoke calmly, moving her head to the dragons.  
The purple scaled drake looked back, feeling a little disturbed, but just calmly sitting comfortably on the sofa, having no intention of doing anything stupid. "Yes, Fluttershy?" He asked as he moved a claw onto the mares mane and stroked slowly, thinking to himself if that was necassary.  
The pegasus planted her lips on the dragons slowly, closing her eyes, though Spikes eyes once again widened in full shock. Fluttershy turned her head slightly and manuevered her lips firmly on the scaly pair, her tongue asking for entrance into the dragons mouth.  
Spike couldn't add up anything of what raced through his mind, being more confused than he ever was. He pulled out from the kiss, "Fluttershy, please don't do that again, it was really nice, honestly, but I don't know what to do. If my memory is wiped out then, then I'm guessing we all have to wait until it returns, because I'm feeling very creeped out by all this." He looked down and sighed, hearing Fluttershy remove herself from the sofa.  
Fluttershy headed for the door, feeling a little upset and heartbroken, but she shouldn't worry though, the drake will she knew and loved will be back soon. She opened the door with gentle force, looking back to the slightly traumatized dragon, "Don't do anything you know you will regret", her voice of pure temptation to be reunited with Spike as his real self filled her mind, despite all the things shes done with him overjoyed her life, but with this problem, there was no heed to be patient much longer. She walked out to the mid-day sun, having no remorse or thought of being away from Spike.  
Spike took a deep breath, "What did Fluttershy mean by that? Don't do anything I know I will regret." His mind jogged and clogged with those last words. What could the pegasus be talking about that he felt no intention of doing anything strange anyway. He shrugged his shoulders and headed for the stairs, suddenly being tagged along by a small baby pheonix with a jumpy expression spreaded across the flame red face.  
"Hows about you and me go get some rest or something? I'm not feeling any mood of work today, things just seem to be confusing me more and more by each moment the gals tell me something I don't remember." He scratched his head jaggedly as he stood in front of the short way up to his room.  
He walked up the wooden staircase with P-wee laying on his shoulder, being tormented by his confusion and remarkful distinction. He tripped over something, but kept going, ignoring the object that caused him to fall. But the bird decided to leap off his shoulder and head for this small figure, it was a book mysteriously.  
The bird attempted to lift it but had no luck. He cawed out in little frustration that his strength couldn't something about twice his size. Searching around for his owner, though the dragon was already up the steps and heading towards his room that he shared with Twilight. The bird huffed and left the book, flying up behind his owner, though looking back to the book that seemed to draw his attention.  
Twilight wasn't sleeping at all, but grinning sinisterly that the pegasus known as Fluttershy bought a basic lie. She laughed grimacely in an impression to herself, looking up from her bed to see the dragon enter the room. She quickly changed expression and waved to the drake, speaking as she normally does, "Well Spike, today does not really seem to be a day of working does it? Espicially so since I can't use magic."  
Spike took a quick glance to the awake unicorn, slowly moving towards the seemingly comfortable basket he slept in, feeling very cautious with each step he took closer to his destination. Demeaningly thinking about her and the pegasus wanting to be with him, starting with the kiss Fluttershy did, now feeling a disturbance as he was in the unicorns breathing space.  
"Yeah, today is really a day off for the two of us, right? I mean you and Fluttershy must seem in a wreck that you two can't perform your normal routines each day. Knowing that I'm supposedly in recovery. But whatever, we can worry about all this later, right now, we are going to enjoy a nice rest." He hopped into his basket, shutting his eyes right as he laid, but swung them back open as a hoof was planted on his back.  
Twilight was behind Spike, having a tear of joy run down her face and it landed on the dragons head, making him swerve his head around to see the emotional mare. She only moved her hoof closer to Spikes head, then moving her other off the ground and on the drakes body.  
The dragon was beginning to feel uncomfortable as he slowly removed from his bed and dropped onto Twilights lavender furred back. Though now it felt really soft that he yawned to the soothing, live pillow of the unicorns back that he shut his eyes for a brief moment. But it all ended when he was gently moved onto a rather larger bed, knowing it was the mares own. He once again had the confused feeling, he was thinking of why Twilight was performing a strange act he couldn't quite apprehend.  
The mare stood next to the bed, looking over to her large window that hung above her sleeping area, reaching over to shut the red curtains that were seperated from eachother on each side of the circular window. She shut them close and room darkened to a red shade, giving the mare a peachy stare that she mobed to her assistant. She slowly crawled on in a eye-widening motion, her dragon trying to move his attention to something else, but couldn't due to think Twilight was acting rather sexy around him.  
Spikes eyes shifted away from the unicorn, but would move back to see her come face to face with him, "Hey Spike", her voice being very toneful, giving large amounts of attraction to the dragon.  
"Twilight? Uuuuhhhh...w-wh-what are you doing?" Right as Spike asked, his snout was muffled by the unicorns hoof, looking to the lust-filled face of Twilight. He moved away the hoof and was about to speak again, but was interrupted by the pressing of lips, shocking the dragon for the second time in less than an hour.  
But for this, he didn't remove the unicorns tender, soft pair that embraced with his scaly ones. Wanting to resist the love the mare threw at him, but accepted it with all his heart, wrapping his small arms around her neatly brushed neck. Though also wondering why he wasn't do anything as a voice from the back of his head screamed at him to retreat from this act. He ignored it due a second one yelling to just go with and accept his best friends feelings and that he couldn't concentrate by hearing the unicorn moan lightly, obviously knowing she was enjoying the moment.  
Twilight was felt her heart jump in excitement for that she is succeeding in getting the one she loved. Fully confident she has recieved the dragons heart, throwing her hooves around the small purple body, deepening her passionate with a swirl of a tongue in the drakes mouth. Wishing she this romantic scene wouldn't end, she had an idea that would keep it going a little longer at least, she decided to lower her body slowly atop of Spikes.  
The two bodies were lowered onto the mattress with the disconnection of lips, hearing a quick pop while leaving behind a saliva trail. Finally though, the dragon found a chance to speak to Twilight without interruption, also opening his eyes for the first time since the press of lips, speaking as if he were convicted of bad deed, "Twilight? What's going on? I...", but unfortunately, he was unable to once again by noticing the mare was raising her hoof up and brought it down at a slow pace to touch the dragons stomach gently, rubbing around him in a circular motion.  
"Just go with it...My number one assistant", her last words before she placed her lips again on Spikes.

**It took awhile to get this the way I assurely wanted it, but repeatedly, this is another long chapter obviously. Bringing about my earlier work skills, though basic, I am possibly going to work in a duo project on another story, nonrelated to a Spike theory, but a more saving the land of Equestria kind of thing with the mane 6 of course. **

**Real quick thing, Spike is still undergoing amnesia, giving Twilight a doorway to success on seducing Spike to give him a chill, but acceptance to the lustfilled unicorn. Fluttershy however, is going to have no idea of another attempt of Twilights crazed doing, she is though, is going to be replenishing the drakes memory the best she can, not caring for patience for the restoration of Spikes memory.  
Well thats all I can say for now before I give out too much info...Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Spikes Best Man1  
P.S. I read three MLP creepypasta's, or presumed as grimdarks that I was dared to read, Cupcakes, Cheerilee's Garden, and Rainbow Factory. HOLY SHIT THEY CREEPED THE BUCK OUT OF ME, I HONESTLY HAD TO WATCH Snowdrop on youtube two or three times to get those creeped memories out of me.**

There was a pink mare by the name of Pinkie Pie, bouncing happily down the streets of the small town with a pink wrapped box tied around her back. Coming up to a pair of glass doors that slid open, entering with no hesitation. She walked up to what clearly appeared to be the front desk of this establishment. Her voice being overlyjoyed, making the pony that sat behind it there jump, "I want to head over to see my friends, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy! Please! I was going to drop off these cupcakes for them! As I remember I told them I was going to send them some each day they were recovering in here, but today I had nothing to do, so I decided to deliver the cupcakes, because I didn't want to be bored, and..." Okay as the author, I really don't have a lot of time to continue her noble speech.  
She gave a large smile to the inconviented pony, who was looking down to a pile of papers that were neatly stacked above eachother, sitting restlessly atop of the desk. The front desk pony then scavenged through the papers, eventually finding two stamped ones that spelled out 'Released'. He looked back up at the continuously jumping mare, shaking his head and spoke as if he was completely bored, "I'm sorry miss, but the two checked out not too long ago. Wish you could've made it here a bit sooner."  
Pinkie's happy expression died down and she stopped hopping, but regained all of it the following second, bouncing higher than when she entered, "Okay!" She proudly said, making her way out the glass doors, looking to where the library was, knowing it was nearer from where Fluttershys home stood, "Well Twilight gets to have the cupcakes first then! Lucky for her now!" She began her admirable bouncing to the library, through the mid-day of a fine, gentle breeze goving her poofy, hot pink mane a soft swaying motion as she elevated and deelevates after each jump.

**Uh oh, not again?**


	8. Chapter 8: Bring About Regain

**My two week break has come to an end and I have a bit of more author work, new name, new chapter, oh where are my manners. Ahem, WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER MY DEARLY, BEAUTIFUL READERS! Twilight gets her turn, all that needs to be said for the Spilight fans. LARGE Clop Scene Warning applied, no like, no read. Enjoy my return, JK, the chapter...**

She towered above the small body of the dragon, witnessing every breathtaking moment as she applied a pair of soft lips to the scaly ones of her best friend. Reminding herself of what happened the first time she got to this with him, but Twilight was doubting it would happen again. This lustfilled unicorn knew this was her definate chance to earn what she says she deserved, a fisrt love as we might say. Though she was unsure of how the drake below her was feeling about all this, slowly opening her glamorous purple eyes to see that the dragons were closed. Her moments of wait were dealt with. Her time of patience had been depleted. Her virginty will soon join the ranks of loss.  
The dragon known as Spike thought this was the best moment of his life, though he would have expected it to be alot better if it were to be Rarity making love to him. He swerved one his hands onto Twilights soft face and rested it on her cheek, pulling out from his compassionate kiss.  
"Hey Twilight, you think we can take this up a knotch?"  
Twilight became hyped to hear what was asked by her adorable assistant, already beginning to spread her hindlegs open slowly in preparation. Her horn lit for some reason strangely as there was nothing happening around them. Knowing she would pay a drastic price for using magic for not waiting until her horn was fully recovered, she was having a strange smile break across her face, resentfully forgetting about the recovery.  
But there was something going on...Spike was getting jerked off by the magic on his dragon cock that was still inside of him. He began to moan to this pleasurable act as he was slowly enlarging his member that was peaking from his waist.  
"Aahh...Twilight, that feels great, but do please quit it...mmmpph, you...you don't want to make me go early."  
The unicorn didn't stop though staring down to the resentful masterpiece of a dragon that manuvered himself to make her stop. Spike was groaning as Twilight smiled, being enjoyed to seeing Spikes pleased, red cheeked face.  
"It feels good doesn't it Spike? Well thats only the beginning of our studying session."  
"St-st-studying session? Are we MMMM...doing this for real, or you just want to experiment with me?"  
Twilight gave a seductive smile, kinkly speaking to her dominated purple drake, "Heh heh, this is for real Spike. I've been studying on about sex for some tricks, and I also wanted to lose my virginty to some special pony. And that some special pony is you, my number one assistant."  
Spike smiled, knowing he always was the mares number one assistant, though he has also read a couple romance novels himself from when he was alone. His member was fully erected and still being jerked at a slower pace now, a nice length perhaps from Twilights perspective.  
The magical unicorn looked down to see the pointy dick, admiring the size and length, then looking back up and beginning to lower her body down. She stopped with her magical jerking as well, bringing her face closer to the dragon member.  
Spike began to sweat, not of being nervous, but by the pleasure he had recieved from his newfound lover. Putting both hands on the mares head and move her head up to look up to get her eyes to look at his, sarcastically asking, "How much do we have to study Twilight? This does sound like its going to be awhile."  
"Oh it is going to be Spike. Like I said, I've learned a couple tricks that will really make this a great love session."  
Without warning, a tongue was licking around the length, sliding upward and downward at a fast rythm. Hearing the returning moans from the dragon that laid and let the unicorn do the work. With the slippery tongue swirling around the throbbing cock, Spikes body began to quiver in ecstasy while his hips on the other hand shook violently to the increasing passion.  
"Twilight...I-I'm gonna...mmmm...cum soon." His claws grasped onto the bed and clenched down hard.  
Twilight stopped for a full two minutes and let the dragon rest, seeing and hearing him pant with not much sweat flowing down from his forehead. She then moved her hooves on two sides of the member, letting it twitch to free itself from the tight hold. Then the hooves suddenly began to move up and down quickly, manually jerking the dragon once more to his limits.  
"Aaahhh! Twilight stop...this is too much I can h-h-handle." Spike reached down a paw onto one of the hooves and tried moving it aside.  
"I'm only to be quick for this one Spike, then the real fun will begin."  
Twilight did stop a short time later and sat up on the bed, a sound of a squeak from the springs contained in the matress. The mare then began to crawl up close to the drakes red, sweat covered face, licking her lips to get a little more taste from the dragons scaled pair.  
Once reaching the ponies face to the dragons, the unicorn looked down to spread her hindlegs again to reveal her private parts. With a quick stare of the wet vagina, Twilight slowly lowered her vaginal area on the erected penis.  
"You ready Spike, cause your going to do the work this time." She was replied with a nod and there it was, Twilight felt the dick shove up into pussy, surging an unforgetable pleasure up her spine and moaning real loudly.  
Spike without hesitation pounded upward hard into Twilight, sweat releasing from his head at a much faster rate, his heart thumping excruciatingly loud, and his cock having already a feeling come through.  
"Yes Spike! Yes, that feels ssssssoooooo wonderful! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Twilight moaned, enjoying every push into her vagina, bringing a hoof down onto it and rubbing around the slick, pink walls.  
Spike pulled out slow, then punched his dick back in with tough force, Twilights moaning volume increasing with each power thrust. Grabbing onto the virginity-loss ponies waist to keep her body steady for another round of power thrusts. Throwing his waist upward into the open clitoris, his decieving smile to the hearing of 'slow down' from Twilight made him increase tempo to the rythm he kept at.  
While having the time of her life, Twilight felt her walls clench on the intruding penis and feel it throb in her, willing to speed things up a bit, but however, she was beginning to feel pain. "Slow..Aahhh!..Down Spi..AAHH!" She only was replied by a paw covering her mouth to suppress her loud moans. Looking down to see a devious smile from the drakes face and an increase in thrust speed, that momentarily began to slow.  
"You..*pant*..know..*pant*..how to make..*pant*..a dragon tired." Spike slowed his pushing pace, then came to a complete hault. He looked up to the panting unicorn that smiled largely at him.  
Then that smile turned to a worried expression the second after, "Is there something wrong Spike? Did I do something wrong?"  
The dragon pulled out his penis and sat up, giggling a bit to the nervous mare, "No, your doing great. But you wanna try something else that would spice things up?"  
Twilight thought for a bit, suddenly then threw her body down onto her back, spreading out her hindlegs, "I read up this thing called anal sex. Its when you put your penis in my ass."  
Spike had a shocked expression spread across his face, "You mean your...you know what?" He looked down to another hole that was tightly closed between the mares legs, staring with small compassion.  
The lavender unicorn nodded excitingly, "Yup, right there."  
"Oh...well okay then. Heh heh, I guess we can do anal."  
With a quick peck onto the lips of the dragon, Twilight prepared herself for a another ride of a lifetime. She felt two hands grasp onto her waist and her body slid forward to the drake. Now feeling a pointy object on her asshole, she moved a hoof down to her pussy and slowly rubbed between the slits.  
The drakes member was trying to push into the tight hole, sliding it in with some trouble, a spook by a scream of pain escape the unicorns mouth, "AAAHHH! SPIKE! IT HURTS!"  
The dick quickly pulled out, "I'm sorry Twilight. You okay?"  
"Yes...ow that hurt a lot, but try again, it kinda felt good. Besides, the book said it would hurt the first time."  
"You sure? Cause we can try something else."  
Twilight rolled her eyes, having about enough questions being asked, calmly speaking, "I'll be fine. It will hurt a bit again, by I'll get used to AAAAHHHH!" Unable to finish by the penis being pushed back into her ass with much more force than the first time, making the mare scream again in replenishing pleasure.  
The cock was fully in the anal area again, having no tight situation occuring for pulling back out and pounding back in, starting from a slow pace to a quickly fast pace. It still sent shocks of pain to the mares waist, but she enjoyed it as she began to get used to the feeling. Though being deeply pleased by the poinding she recieved, she also rubbed harder and faster on her vagina, moaning in a smooth tone to the ecstasy.  
"OH SPIKE! Yes!..*pant*..I'm gonna cum soon!" Twilights combination of rubbing herself and recieving thrust after thrust into her ass made her sweat much more than the dragon, her heart pounding, few tears flowing through her eyes, panting vigorously, and her waist quivering uncontrollably.  
All these different things happening all at once between the dragon and the unicorn really tired them out, but were both experiencing a flushing feeling from both their waists. The two panted. The two sweated. The two enjoyed every moment of love making.  
"Twilight...I'm gonna...ah...Ah!...AAAHHH!" Without enough time to warn Twilight, Spike released his load into her asshole, shutting his eyes tightly and throwing his body onto her chest and panted hard.  
Twilight stopped rubbing and felt the load of warm semen travel up her ass, a squirt following after another from, her face in full shock of please and appeal. The white and sticky fluid dripping onto the bed sheets from both the penis and the analhole, staining it. The stench of it tracing up the love makers nostrils, ignoring it, but also resting their bodies for a couple seconds.  
Shifting her purple eyes down to the nearly slumbering drake and shaking her head, "No no no Spike, don't fall asleep yet. We're real close to finishing, just one last thing needs to be done."  
"..*pant*..w-what n-n-needs..*pant*..to be d-done?", he replied, barely concious to speak another word. He tried lifting his head up, but dropped it back down onto Twilights chest, having no energy left to move another muscle.  
Twilight had an idea and lit her horn, sending whatever energy she had left in her to Spike, noticing his body arise slowly, still tuckered out, but enough to do at least one last thing. He looked up to the pony as she felt tired out as well. She pointed her hoof down to her vagina as guessing it was her last request.  
The dragon didn't recognize what she meant by and stared down at the open pink slits, trying to take his eyes off it, but adored the glistening fluids on her wet pussy. He licked his lips in a creepily fashion, his snake-like tongue stretching out about ten inches from his jaw and drooped onto the slits.  
His tongue slinged back in his jaw and he asked concerningly. "Are you asking for me to lick you?"  
"What else do you think I'm asking? Of course I want you to lick me." Twilight reached a hoof down onto Spikes head and lowered it for his face to meet her soaked clitoris.  
Staring with full complexity at the v-shaped private area, he stuck his thin tongue back out and slowly licked around the edges of the shaken walls. The dragon was suddenly kicked in the jaw by one of Twilights hindlegs, sending him a couple inches back.  
"AAAHHH! SON OF A BITCH! What the buck Twilight?!" Spike recovered quickly from the sharp blow and rubbed his heavily stinging bruised chin.  
Twilight sat up with a hoof to her giggling snout, "I'm sorry. I forgot to warn about how sensitive I can be for my first time." She laid back down with a hoof rubbing on her slits again, biting down on the other as she moaned.  
"Better be careful this time", the drake thought, returning to what he did just a moment ago, he kept a close eye on her hindlegs and begun to lick grievously again.  
He saw the hoof return to his face and he wrapped around it with his tail before he got kicked a second time. He planted her hoof next to his small body and let it shake uncontrollably in the grip of his tail. The other hindleg however was also uncontrollable and luckily kicking away from his face, gmaking him feel more comfortable as he ate upon Twilights pussy.  
She felt it more sooner than expected and her mind baffled on to tell her to warn the dragon. Though she ignored it and let out one last overly-yelled moan.  
"SPIIIIIIIIIKE!" Her mind blanked out and she came onto Spikes face, her female juices spilling down onto the already stained bed sheets and dampening. She puffed and laid a hoof on her chest, breathing heavily to what she thinks as, 'an accomplishment'.  
Twilight passed out to the pleasure and Spike meanwhile was in small disbelief, he had the taste of bitter sugar from Twilight. The young dragon licked around his face of what was left and then crawled next to the sudden slumbering mare, sliding a claw up her warm fur and ending the small trip as it arrived at her deep red cheek. He planted a kiss on the cheek and begun to sleep as well, his arms wrapping around her neck, snoring away to his love-filled dream.  
"Wow! You two know how to put on a show Spike and Twilight!", called a familiar voice from the edge of the doorway of the bedroom. Standing there was a pink earth pony, with a hot pink, poofy mane and tail, and as a usual thing to this mare, she was in a proud, jumpy mood. Her presence startled the two nappers awake and the two looked to over to the unexpected visitor with nervously red faces.  
One of the two creaked their mouth open and asked with deminish, "H-How m-much did you see P-Pinkie?"  
Meanwhile, in a different room somewhere else in Ponyville...  
"Why do you have to be so quiet Fluttershy? I'm trying to help you and your mumbling everything. What is it that your trying to tell me?"  
"I..I..I can't say."  
"Oh brother, are you joking? Its only a quick sentence and you can't say it."  
"You don't need to know everything thats going on Rainbow Dash."  
"Well...well? Uuuhhh...fine."  
Two pegasi by the names of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were having bits of trouble between eachother as Rainbow is trying get Fluttershy to blurt something out. The two were in the home of the yellow pegasus just at the edge of the small town of Ponyville, upstairs in the quiet, sun-filled room.  
Fluttershy looked down to her gut, seeing a small bulge from where her child will be for now. Sighing briefly to her cracked, but not shattered heart, feeling desperate for a return of her love. She laid on her bed with a pillow over her head, mumbling a few words that frustrated the other mare that sat next to her.  
The cyan pegasus known as Rainbow Dash was really in a concieved mood to be kept truth from, biting down on her lip multiple times to prevent herself from yelling. "What is exactly the problem that you can't tell anypony obviously?"  
A few murmurs were only heard from under the pillow, a hoof pointing down onto Fluttershys stomach, making Rainbow raise an eyebrow questionably.  
Rainbow shrugged and gave a couple guesses, "Your hungry? You feel sick? You think..."  
With a grieving groan from below, Fluttershy removed the pillow from her surprisingly tear-covered face and whispered loud enough for even herself to hear, "No...Its something else."  
"Then whats the problem with your stomach then? Feeling ill? What?" Irratation began to flow in Rainbows mind, showing a frown compulse through her face.  
"I-Its...a little..." She murmured the rest, which made the cyan pegasus that was sitting a couple inches from the yellow mare just threw her face into her hooves and groan loudly.  
"Aaaagh! Come on Fluttershy! What is the big problem that you obviously can't spit out!?"  
With Fluttershys face already being in a disturbed expression, she believed so that it was best to not tell Rainbow her secret. "I don't know how to put it. Its just really personel is all. I just want to keep it a secret to myself."  
"I'm not Rarity alright. I'm not going to judge you, you hear me?"  
No thought seemed to flow through the yellow pegasus as she alifted from the bed and flew near a rounded window, staring out to the partialy cloudy sky that was being bypassed by the blazing sun of the mid-afternoon. It shined its rays through small gaps in the puffy white clouds and onto the landscape of the grassy plain.  
The window was suddenly blocked by a pair of red curtains, shutting out the light that lit up the room. Then the obstacle was followed by a pair of cyan feathered wings, with a body inbetween the pair, the red pupiled eyes glaring down to the opposing pegasus that gulped with slight fear.  
"What is your big, 'secret', that you don't want to share with you bestest bud!?"  
Bring upon Rainbows aggressive behavior, Fluttershy just squealed lowly and backed up a bit. "N-Nothing is wrong, I...don't want to talk about it."  
Thinking of something else, saying to herself that she won't get any words out of Fluttershy, Rainbow just laid a hoof on the other mares back and relieved her short frustration, "You wanna go to Rarity's? I need to get a pair of awesome flight goggles that she told me she'll make."  
"I guess that'll be okay." Swerving her head to meet rhe doorway, a ticket to end her near conffesion of her pregnancy. She took a deep breath and gave a small smile, a sign of approval to leave.  
With no more questions to be asked, the duo of pegasi trotted to the doorstep of the dark room, forgetting about the conversation they just concluded, exiting through the front door of the tree home that sat slightly leaning on a small hilltop. Aligning their wingspan, they took to the warm sky, one soaring past clouds and causing them to poof into the thin air while the other slowly followed along with a sigh of relief that nothing too important was to be said, only to keep it in secrecy to herself.  
"Ah! This place is a complete disaster! How is Rainbow Dash going to retrieve her flight goggles walking into this filth? Alright, everything seems to be at least out of my way, but the floor is horrid, many of my accessorries are portrayed around my floor, like the bows and gems and sewing needles...SEWING NEEDLES!?"  
Over in another place of Ponyville stands a wildly messed home of a prestigous white unicorn with a love for designing the most fanatic clothing in the town. Her troubles at this moment was the invisible tornado that swept through her shop, everything was everywhere. There were a variety a colored feathers spreaded across the tile floor, blue and purple yarn balls were unrolled and hung around the ceiling somehow. Gouns from green to pink to red were slightly torn and wrinkled as they laid on the floor. And the worst of her troubles were the scattered sewing needles that stuck up like spikes, ready to penetrate into any hoof of anypony who dared cross their path.  
"This is going to be longer than I thought. Okay, first I'll get the needles, I most surely do not want any bandages on my hooves." The mare alightened her horn that rested just above her forehead where her swirled, shiny purple mane was. She levitated all the needles and placed the in a jar that had no lid on a dresser near her work bench. Running around, picking up and placing everything that was scattered around into their proper places, herself feeling eager to get the quick task dealt with.  
Once having everything cleaned up about ten minutes later, she went back to her work bench and placed on a pair of red glasses, beginning to add the finishing touches to a friends flight goggles. The adjustable straps were a striped color of two bright shades of blue , the rounded frame being also a bright red, but her final problem came to be, she couldn't quite figure a color for the lenses.  
"I know I don't make these kind of accessories, but this really looks spontaneous. I just know Rainbow will adore her goggles. Even though I had to go over to different shops to get these materials to make this, I believe I can do more than make dresses as well. OOOOO!, this a fantastic realization, it just makes me feel wonderful!"  
*SLAM* The front door of the shop swung open fiercely, astonishingly there was also a wind chime above the door frame, but it didn't make any noise when the door swinged open. Trotting in behind the door were two pegasi with an impressed expression of the tightied up shop.  
"Hey Rarity! How are my awesome goggles coming along? They finished yet?"  
Rarity spun her head around to see the two customers, or for her case, friends. "Not quite Rainbow Dash, it just needs the lenses and its complete, but I can't figure on what color to use, might as well use clear as its my best option, however, you would problably want it to be a shaded color like blue or yellow or maybe even green."  
"Just make it the way you think is best, it won't matter to me because I got a pair of ultra cool goggles anyway, made by the best designer in all of Equestria." Staring down to nearly completed spectacles, appreciating its looks and shape, Rainbow Dash grabbed the pair and tried it on.  
"How do I look Fluttershy, awesome right?"  
The shy yellow pegasus agreeingly nodded, "Oh yes they do look nice Rainbow, but it would look better with the lenses."  
"Your right, but we have Rarity here to patch up that issue."  
Rarity looked at her options of glass sight-seers, the blue would look somewhat good, but she skipped the first option. She looked to the red pair, it'd look sincerely gorgeous, so she kept that one as a maybe. Her final was the clear, seeming like her best choice, she turned her head around to look to the cyan pegasus, "Which would look more fabulous Rainbow, the red or clear?"  
"It doesn't matter, but i do like the red ones though."  
"Then red it is then?"  
"I guess so Rarity, oooo these are going to look so awesome when I wear them..."  
"R-Rainbow?", softly called the yellow furred mare.  
Rainbow turned to see her shy friend, "Yeah Fluttershy?"  
"I think I'm ready to tell you what my problem is."  
The other pegasus showed a blank expression, while on the inside she was a little hyped to finally know whats Fluttershys problem. "Okay then, whats wrong with your stomach."  
"I'm...I'm...pre..."  
"Pre? What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Yes Fluttershy, what seems to the trouble, I'll be glad to help."  
"Pre-preg...pregnant..." Fluttershy cowered behind her mane in fear of what her friends reactions will be. Thinking to herself of what also Spikes reaction will be when he hears about this, "...can you two promise me to keep this a secret?"  
Silence took control of everyponies thoughts for a short while, until silence was broken by a loud, serious question from Rainbow Dash, "You and Spike?! Woah woah woah, woah...woah. I would never expect you to have any intimate relations with anypony, or anydragon."  
Fluttershy felt a shock of disturbance spar through her mind, softly, also inconfidently replying, "Is there a problem?" Her body lowered in shame, sitting on her flank with approaching dismay.  
"Why there is nothing with it dear Fluttershy, but what would the filly look like is my question. Because you and Spike had sex, like will the filly have scales instead of fur is one thing."  
"mmm..." The yellow mare mumbled her sentence, that even she couldn't hear what she said. Her mind began to race with different thoughts of what her future child could look like, will it have feathered wings like herself or a dragons wings? Will it walk on all four legs like a pony or on two like Spike? Questions filled her head in wonderous conclusions, soon it will be all answered when the day of birth comes.  
"Pinkie...what the hell? You can't just walk in and watch while me and Spike were having fun."  
"Your fault for leaving the door locked, hehe."  
"Did you not find anything strange at all, I mean me and Twilight were having sex and you just stood at rhe door watching every moment. Talk about creepy."  
"Enough chatting about something ridiculous and eat this cupcake if you may. I made this for you and Fluttershy earlier and headed for the hospital while you and Fluttershy were still in, but when I got there, I was too late to see that you both checked out and I got upset. Then I decided that I would..." The ongoing pink mare took a deep breath and continued on, "...stop by your place first since you were closest to me, happily me bouncing around your house, knocking on your door as I made my way around your house about six times, thats when the door just creaked open strangely and I began looking for you. I looked all over downstairs to see not a sign of you or Spike, so I looked towards the stairs and headed up, beginning to hear moaning and groaning from behind that door. I opened the door slowly and I couldn't believe my eyes..."  
"Ooookay, lets stop right there" Twilight interrupted, already being creeped beyond a high level. Her horn tazed her head ferociously from her intollerated overuse of her magic. She however had no full recovery to use her spells, which gave her a massive headache.  
"Your not going to tell anypony are you Pinkie?" Twilight asked with aggrevating pressure. If Fluttershy figured it out, there will be no holding back this time against her, or hopefully there will be no consumptious fight.  
"I can keep a secret, my lips are sealed!" Pinkie replied, moving her hoof across her mouth to make it seem like there was a zipper along her lips.  
"Thanks Pinkie Pie...Spike? Where'd you go?" The unicorn scanned the room to begin searching for the young dragon who had mysteriously vanished from sight.  
"What Twilight? I was here on your back the whole time." The impeachable drake popped out his head from the mares purple mane with concern.  
"Oh...Well I was going to ask you to go to Raritys, I sent her a quilt for our next picnic to patch a hole and I need you to pick it up."  
"Alright then, I'll be back." Spike hopped off the cute mares soft back and walked to the doorway of the room, gently moving the pink earth pony that was mostly in his path.  
Pinkie Pie became overly excited and began to literally bouncing off the walls, "OH YIPEE! ANOTHER PICINIC! When is it?! When is it?! When IS IT?!"  
With an unsurpised expression, Twilight watched with an eyebrow raised at the leaping pink pony, waiting for her happy bomb to die down a bit. "Soon, probably tomorrow or in two days."  
"*GASP!*, REALLY!? That is SPECTALUAFUNATASTIC!"  
"Okay can you please calm down? You're making up words."  
Instantly stopping her excitement explosion, Pinkie stood in place with a large smile. She bounced up to her lavender friend and grabbed onto her hooves, jumping again in joy with the unicorn who felt intrusion as she was forced to bounce up and down with the pink mare.  
"Pinkie stop! Your making me feel sick with all this hopping and bouncing."  
"I can't help it! I'm just sssssooooo excited that we are having a picnic."  
"But we had one last week and we again have one tomorrow and you get all worked up...like last week." Twilight was able to break the grip of Pinkie Pies hooves and relax on her flank, sweating a bit from her forehead.  
"WE SHOULD HEAD TO THE BAKERY AND MAKE SOME GOODIES, CUPACAKES, SANDWICHES, CUPCAKES, SOME DESERT, CUPCAKES, SOME BEVERAGES!...Oh, and did I mention Cupcakes?!"  
"About four times yes." Thinking for a brief moment of the offer of making food and beverages sounded pleasent, but then again, Twilight is going to work with Pinkie and she seemed to be in her most obnoctious state of humor. "Sure, I really have nothing to worry about for this afternoon."  
"OH GLADISTATIC! We should hurry then!" Pinkie bounced out the door, strangely hearing springing sounds coming from her hooves.  
The unicorn followed behind downstairs and out the front door, her head tilted slightly in confusion, whispering to herself, "How does make those springing sounds? I mean she sneezed confetti at last weeks picnic and she poofed out a party cannon from her back at Applejacks party a month ago." Her head blanked out the thoughts and she shrugged it off, heading off to Sugarcube Corner to get some preparation done.  
Spike had arrived at the doormat of the Carousel Botique, looking up to the tall building with its shining white coat of paint, the display window with the latest styles of dresses. He opened the door with a wind chime ringing above the frame as he stepped in.  
He began to lookaround for the white unicorn that ran the shop as he called out the name of, "Rarity, you here?".  
Noticing the cleansliness of the floor and walls, the newest of dresses laying on a work bench nearly finished. A pair of red glasses that helped magnify the threading needles to get into the proper places for sewing also sat on the bench.  
Hearing hoofsteps approach and...flapping? With a wondrous quick scan of his surrounding, he was greeted by a hoof to back of the head from a cyan pegasus, hearing a loud smack with the collision. "Hows it going Spike? Didn't know you would show up here."  
Spike rubbed his head, feeling small jolts of pain surge through, "Yeah, I wouldn't notice you would smack me on the back of the head without you saying hello first. But anyway, wheres Rarity? I need to pick up a quilt I suppose for Twilight."  
"Right here darling, the quilt is finished and ready for our picnic tomorrow." Called a mare approaching from the blue of what seemed to be the kitchen. She had already been prepared for the arrival of Twilight or Spike and had the quilt in her magical hold, neatly folded and cleaned up. She levitated the red and white checkered cloth to the dragons paws.  
"Thanks Rarity." The drake thanked, beginning to squint his eyes as he saw a yellow object come to his vision from a nearby table. "Fluttershy? Is that you over there?"  
The yellow object that sat motionlessly at the table turned its head around and looked deep into the dragons emerald eyes, "Spike?..."  
"Yes, its me obviously. Why are you...you know, sitting alone?" Spike took a few steps to the pegasus, feeling a pinch of awkward in his head that he knew something about him and her, but couldn't quite figure it out.  
Fluttershy shifted her yellow furred body to face the dragon that approached her, feeling like her usual shy, nervous self. But the feeling changed as the dragon sat in a chair next to her, a blank stare spreading across his concerned face.  
"h-h-hello spike. you feeling...better?"  
"Uuuhhhmmm, yes I suppose."  
Pondering thoughts of nearly faded pictures of himself and Fluttershy filled the dragons mind, his head swirling in confusion of what was going on. He began to think about Twilight to prevent his baffled thoughts from breaching into his concentration.  
While thinking about the lavender unicorn, Spike lost all concentration and spaced out. He pictured the kiss the two shared, it felt wonderful to him that he started lip syncing what he said to Twilight.  
Fluttershy furrowed her eyebrows in wonder of what the dragon was mouthing, planting a hoof upon his shoulder and shook him weakly, "spike?"  
To a complete shock of everypony else that was in the main room, Spike lunged for a kiss and got a pefect press onto Fluttershys soft lips. The pegasus' eyes widening in love and surprise of the action taken upon her. She just took it without any fret or interruption.  
Spike was still spaced out with his eyes now closed, the lips felt real to him as he felt a tongue on his sharp teeth. He allowed access of the breaching organ and wrapped his long one around it.  
The two other mares standing in the room were watching in shock, looking at each other and back to the love sharers. "Wow, didn't expect that to happen. Did you Rarity?"  
"Positively not dear Rainbow."  
"Should we tell them?"  
"Best if we leave the two lovers alone, besides, it warms my heart to see them together like this."  
Spike heard the voices and his mind returned, his eyes opening to see the mare that kissed him back with her eyes closed. His pupils instantly dilated in full shock and he for some reason didn't pull out. He actually enjoyed Fluttershys touch of her kiss. Though he also thought of how cute she looked to him, why does the shyest of them all have to look the cutest he thought.  
His mind screamed for him to stop, he was in love with Twilight and he was cheating on her. Despite all the cruel mockeries that filled his mind, he pushed them back and created a spot for Fluttershy in his mind. Can it be possible though that he can love two mares at the same time without any conflict coming between each other?  
Fluttershy pulled out to catch her breath, a small, shy smile coming from her red cheeks, "I need to tell you something, its about you and me."

**Disappointment, I have to stop right here as we would have basically the same ending as Chapter six's. I have a new name obviously, going from 'Spikes Best Man1' to 'Neon Scythe' as thats my OC parody of Vinyl Scratch with a description I'll explain a different time.  
Anywho, Spike is still under amnesia, but slowly regaining memory of him and Fluttershy after this one little mistake that can change a large number of things. Twilight will have a bigger love part with Spike through the rest of the story instead of being devious. Fluttershy will see a change from the dragon that nopony else will know of, leaving her a great oppurtunity to retrieve back what was hers.  
Leave a review of how this was and critisizing can be influenced as well to get me to enhance this story to a higher level. Happy Reading Enchantments!  
-Neon Scythe  
A small rhyme from my charcter Neon Scythe.  
Despite the lies that your making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your fears to warm dreams  
Continuation will be soon as I think of a song to write out. Bye everybrony.**


	9. Chapter 9: Redeem My Remembrance

**Hello again beautiful readers, just here to say that I will mostly likely have another story coming soon in probably a week or so. But for now, Enjoy...**

"WHAT!" screamed out a purple dragon that was standing in full posperity of the female pegasus that sat on her flank next to him with a concieved look. "I don't remember that at all, you have a filly coming and I'm the father! Please tell me I'm being tricked!"  
"Its not that bad Spike, your..."  
"Memory, I know, it'll return sometime and it obviously hasn't, so please stop telling me that." Spikes earfins twitched vigorously in small frustration in not knowing anything that is going on this moment.  
"But isn't it great Spike darling? You and Fluttershy will have an adorable offspring." Rarity spouted, entering the troubled conversation.  
"Yeah Spike, it'll be awesome, he or she will have a pair of wickedly cool wings I bet, or maybe it'll have scales like you." Rainbow Dash speaking up as well, intruding into the conversation.  
"It does sound great guys, but I for one thing, don't know how to take care of a foal."  
"Oh why its simple Spike, I have to deal with Sweetie Belle and she can from time to time get on my nerves. But it really isn't that hard."  
"Not really an answer to my question Rarity. But I have never taken care of anypony besides P-Wee, my pet pheonix."  
"You have taken care of the baby animals with me, thats one way you would know how to care for our child."  
Spike raised an eyebrow, 'I took care of baby animals?', he thought, raising a claw and scrathing it against his chin, trying to remember if he ever did. "You sure I took care of new-born animals, because I don't remember that."  
"Oh yes, you did take such great care of them when I showed you how easy it was." Fluttershy answered gracefully with a small smile, her pink curled mane covering about half her face, her eyes shone like glitter from the sun through a nearby window.  
Staring up at the ceiling with confusion and pressure, the dragon didn't notice that he shifted his body closer to the yellow furred pegasus. Bumping into her still body, he felt a hoof reach onto his neck and be turned for his face to meet the mares. Spike felt slightly inconcluded and aggrivated as he looked down to Fluttershys stomach, yondering to where his future child was for now.  
Though as if she had a spark of fear rush into her veins, Fluttershy looked worried to the dragon with a mishap of strange memory trouble. 'Why would he kiss me? He still can't remember anything', she thought, feeling a paw press onto her small womb. "What do you think he or she will look like Spike?"  
Spike looked up obliviously, "I don't know and I don't want to know. I'm supposedly brain-washed, I'm going to be a father for doing something I don't absolutely remember, and I'm in total confusion. Nothing is adding up at all."  
"What if..."  
"What if what!? I can't remember shit and I'm going insane about it! What is the bucking problem that I can't remember any..."  
"Spike...please calm down."  
"WHY!? SO YOU CAN TELL ME THE SAME THING LIKE YOU DID BEFORE!? Oh your memory is erased and will come back...WELL GUESS WHAT! THAT LOAD OF BULLSHIT ISN'T COMING TO ME!"  
Tears began to fill the emptiness Fluttershy felt, spreading one of her wings and reaching to the screaming dragon, attempting to comfort his confused self, "its okay", she softly whispered, successfully wrapping her yellow feathered wing around the small body.  
That wing didn't last long around his body as Spike shoved it aside and stood up with much anger filling his mind, "NO! IT IS NOT OKAY FLUTTERSHY! I CAN'T PLAY YOURS, TWILIGHTS, AND EVERYPONY ELSES GAME! THIS GAME OF I'M BRAIN-WASHED IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Charging to the front door with tears filling his eyes, the door collided with his sprinting body and barged open, leaving a couple cracks across the frame and a dragon crying to the outside streets of a cloudy afternoon. A familiar quilt though was left lying on the ground, a hole in the shape of a crooked heart was near one of the corners, laying motionless on the tile floor of the silent boutique.  
In a bakery not too far from the shop, two friends were on the rush of making baked goodies for a picnic that will be held the following day...  
"So how am I supposed to help Pinkie? I really don't know anything on baking treats."  
"Oh its easy Twilight, just get over here and I'll show you. Put on this apron as well to look professional, including this white bakers hat."  
Twilight trotted to her pink friend and threw the apron on herself, tieing the string with her magic around her back and placing on the white, puffy chefs hat. "Okay, so how do I make cupcakes?"  
Pinkie Pie, the crazed pink and puffy maned earth pony, began bouncing around the kitchen, gathering materials to prepare making the baked treats and desserts, then tossing them to the unsteadily prepared unicorn, "You need this...and this...this...this...this and this and that and this...oh and that...this..."  
"I can't hold onto all this Pinkie, I'm gonna aaaahhhh!" Twilight stumbled upon a green, toothless aligator that laid motionless on the floor and tripped over it, dropping all the materials she had caught to crash as well to the floor. "Ow...Pinkie, can you get Gummi out of the way, I just tripped over him."  
"Maybe he wants to help, me and him have had made a couple perfect batches before."  
"Well if Gummi is, 'helping', I hope I don't have to go through that again." Twilight stared down to the scaled creature that opened its toothless jaw and knawed on a spatula on the ground next to it. The unicorn rolled her eyes, 'This is going to be a lllooooooonnnng baking session', she thought.  
After having gathered and began baking the first batch of cupcakes, another earth pony of orange fur with a tied blonde mane covered by a stetson trotted into the bakery with two baskets full of red shiny apples strapped to her shoulders, "Pinkie, ah brought th' apples like ya asked. What ya'll need em' fer anyway?"  
Not feeling startled, but excited, Pinkie Pie bounced a long distance to the pony with much delight of her prescence. "YAY! The apples are here and your here too Applejack! You can make the apple pies like you normally do! I can make apple flavoured cakes as well! And Twilight can make candy apples...mmmmmm candy apples."  
"Alrighty then, ah'll help ya out...what're th' treats for as well?"  
"For the picnic silly filly."  
Applejack rose an eyebrow in response, "Picnic? Nopony told me 'bout it. When is it?"  
"Tomorrow", Twilight answered, looking for something to work on though she has no clue what shes supposed to do anyway.  
"Well we shouldn't waste anymore time." Applejack had instantly begun mashing down some the apples in the baskets after removing them and placing them in a large bowl.  
"Twilight, open the drawer right there and pull out the popsicle sticks bag, we need those for the candy apples." Pinkie pointed out, manuvering her snout to point to the drawer as she was slicing thick piecies of apples for the cake batter.  
Twilight acted quick and picked out the bag of popsicle sticks, then tossing them onto the table where Pinkie was working, "Okay, now what?"  
"Your lucky I already have the caramel mix ready, just grab the bowl and take it with you to the remaining apples. Then you just stick the popsicle sticks into the apples and dip them into the caramel." The pink mare commanded.  
Surprised by her serious tone, the lavender unicorn got to work with no time to lose, grabbing the readied caramel mix and placing it next to herself. She began stabbing the popsicle sticks into the apples and dipped one by one into the bowl, pulling them out a second later to see the golden trail of the sugary, yet sticky syrup-like liquid. But there was no place to put the caramel covered apples, "Pinkie, theres no place to put it..." A tray suddenly landed in front of her, making Twilight zip her mouth shut.  
Applejack had already finished mashing the apples and placed a cup-full of it in a prepared pie tray. Moving over to the oven and switching it on, waiting for it to heat up for about two minutes before placing the metal tray of apple sauce and pie dough into the heated oven.  
Twilight finished her job of the caramel apples, making two dozens of them, waiting for the golden sticky substance to dry off. Now it was up to Pinkie Pie to finish her cake that was being baked in another oven across the kitchen.  
Meanwhile in a oak tree in the small town, a dragon lay alone with a flaming bird in a room with much tears flowing through his eyes.  
"How am I supposed to love both P-Wee? I don't remember anything about dating Fluttershy, and I just had sex with Twilight when I had sex with Fluttershy probably a few nights back."  
The lonely dragon heard a kaw in response, "Wish I could understand you P-Wee, who knows what you try to tell me all the time."  
Twisting and turning in his basket unable to try to drift off to sleep, he sat up and crawled out of his small bed, heading towards his roommates bed. "Twilight has got to have some answers that shes hiding from me or protecting me with." Spike didn't know why he searching Twilights bed first, but it seemed logical to him to look around it.  
He felt nothing but the soft cotton of the pillows and warmthness of the blankets until he felt a bump along the edges. Grabbing it in his hand and pulled out a book that said in cursive letters on the cover, 'Twilights Diary'.  
"I can't read through this, its Twilights personal thoughts and...feelings." That word flickered in his mind for a couple moments, thinking of possibilities that he would find explanations in the private book...or will find nothing and later regret it drastically.  
He slowly opened the book and suddenly shutted it closed before reading a single word, "No, I can't do this. I'll be a goner if Twilight finds out." Spike placed the book back in the crack on the edge of the bed and hopped off, "Please, there has to be another way to figure everything out. Going through Twilights diary will the worst decision I'll ever make."  
The drake headed for the door step of the room and shook his head, "Maybe I should ask Twilight herself. Or Fluttershy...no, I can't ask her. I can't..." He paused for a brief moment when his head suddenly bursted in pain, "AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHATS GOING ON!" He screamed in harsh pain, clutching his head to make the hurt stop.  
The sheer pain would not stop, cries of agony were heard throughout the quiet library, "STOOOOP! AAAHHH HA HAAAAAA!". Spike began to cry as the suffer increased, his mind thumping loudly. He collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball still screaming.  
After about three minutes of continuous agony, the pain went away and Spike laid with jolts still surging in his head of what just happened. Due to this strange act, he drifted to sleep and dreamt of something he didn't recall.

In this dream though, Spike saw Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity in Raritys home. He saw himself standing face to face with Rarity, looking really pissed off with smoke trails escaping his nostrils and snout. A small blaze as well spewing from his jaw.  
"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO BREAK MY HEART LIKE RARITY?! YOU SELFISH! ARROGANT! LITTLE BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD TELL ME YOU USED ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'VE LOVED YOU!"  
"Spike! Calm down, you made Rarity cry already! You don't need to make things worse!"  
"SHUT THE BUCK UP TWILIGHT! SHE DESERVES THIS AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL I HEAR AN APOLOGY FOR ALL THIS CRAP I'VE BEEN PUT THROUGH WITH THIS WHORSE!"  
"Spike! You better stop or I'll..."  
"OR I'LL WHAT RAINBOW DASH?! OR I'LL BUCKING WHAT?! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY SOMETHING BESIDES ATTACK ME!"  
"YOU THINK YOU KNOW THINGS ABOUT LOVE?! WELL YOU DON'T! THE ONLY THING YOU KNOW IS BREAKING AN INNOCENT HEART OF SOMEONE WHO FELT SO COMPASSIONATE ABOUT YOU! YOU KNOW ABOUT RUINING THE LIFE OF A PROUD SOUL THAT WANTED TO BE WITH YOU! Ponies like you should be dealt with harshly..."  
The crying white unicorn stared into the hate of the dragon with her sorrow, pleading her apologies in a scared, trembling tone, "S-Spike! I-I'm sorry! Please stop! I'm sorry that I was a selfish mare and that I lied to you and that I took you for granted! Just please stop..."  
Yet not feeling one bit of calming down, Spike leaned his forehead and pressed it on Raritys forehead. He whispered to her in a cold tone, "I hope your proud of yourself, you lied to me, you used me, and you broke me. But theres one last thing I'll do before I calm down." Without warning, the dragon spitted a fireball at one of Raritys latest dresses and lit into flames, turning to ash in a matter of seconds. "And I'll be taking this as well." He noticed the necklass of the fire ruby he gave to her awhile back and yanked it off her neck and clenched it in his hand. He stepped away with tears flowing down the edges, "You selfish bitch." His last whisper before walking away to the door with his head down, a river of tears and sorrow following behind him after each step.  
Twilight leaned over to a yellow pegasus who was terrified of this act of dismember, "You should go talk to Spike Fluttershy, he needs to somepony to soothen his anger and sadness."  
With a nod of approval, Fluttershy began to follow behind the dragon with caution, following him out the door and she shutted the door closed behind her.  
"Why would you do this to me Rarity? After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me." Spike whispered to himself, looking upon the fire ruby that was the shape of heart. He lifted a claw and stabbed it dead center in the gem, a crack spreading across the middle, nothing but a broken heart now.  
"s-spike? can i talk to you?" A voice softly called from behind.  
Spike turned his head around to see a yellow furred pegasus with a curled pink mane and tail, her facial expression in a shy face. A small smile though spreaded across that shy face. "Yes."  
"i know what rarity did was heart-breaking and that you were angey and upset with her."  
"Like I didn't know that."  
"can you tell me what she did to you?"  
"She lied to me, she used me, she indignified me and made me her personal slave, she did many things that are unbelievable and unforgivable."  
"how did you figure that she did all this to you?"  
"I didn't, she told me everything after she realized that what she was doing to me was wrong. Can you believe that, three years for her to bucking realize that. Three bucking years!"  
"anger won't solve it though, and neither will violence. you burned one of raritys dresses and you screamed at her."  
Spikes tears had been flowing through his eyes and he laid his body next to the pegasus that sat on her flank next to him. He sniffled a couple times and spoke calmly, "Why would she do this to me though Fluttershy? I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was give signs of my love for her and would now and then hit on her without her realizing it."  
"she just didn't see you that way spike. i actually know how it feels to be betrayed like that."  
The two were quiet for a couple minutes until Fluttershy spoke up, "this may be a strange question to ask, but was there another mare you liked besides rarity?"  
Spikes body still laid in the hooves of the soft furred pegasus and looked up with dried tears, "There is actually, but can come closer, I want to be sure nopony hears us."  
Fluttershy lowered her head and her face was up close to the dragons, "i promise you i'll keep it a secret." She exclaimed softly.  
Spike stared at Fluttershy and laid a claw on the mares pink mane and stroked it slowly. He put his other hand on her neck and brought her face closer to his. He pressed his scaly lips onto Fluttershys soft lips.

Spike shocked awake from his dream, "Woah! That was a strange dream. Me yelling at Rarity? Back talking to Twilight? Almost starting a fight with Rainbow Dash? And kissing Fluttershy outside Raritys shop? Some dream that was."  
For some reason though, he wasn't where he previously was when he drifted to sleep. He was in bed in Twilights room again, in the warmth of his blanket and comfortness of his fluffed pillow. He looked around for anypony that must've put him in, seeing no sign of a pony, except for his pet pheonix, near him.  
The dragon leaped off his bed and started heading out of the room with precaution, hoping he doesn't get a sudden headache again. The bird following behind him and planting his talons on Spikes shoulder. "Boy that was an awkward dream. Hope I don't see that again."  
"see what again?" A voice called from behind, scaring the living out of the dragon.  
Spike grabbed his chest and panted roughly as he turned slowly around in surprise. He saw not what he would usually expect to see, Twilight. But this was Fluttershy for an odd reason. "F-Fluttershy?! What are you doing here? I thought you were still at Raritys?"  
"s-sorry, i'll be heading back there then." Fluttershy said, trotting down stairs with an upset look.  
Spike rushed behind the pegasus and laid a paw on her neck, quickly responding to her upset tone, "No no Fluttershy, stay. I need to talk to you anyway about this strange dream I had."  
The two were downstairs sitting on a red sofa drinking a cold glass of apple cider, the dragon dicussing his just recent dream.  
"it may sound weird to you, but its true." Fluttershy said softly to the shocked drake.  
"How can that be all true Fluttershy? I would never yell so harshly to anypony, especially Rarity." Spike answered with a doubtful expression, his tone though sounded worried.  
"thats how we got together. that night was the beginning of our relationship."  
"Really? Cause wow, what a strange night it was then, first I'm real pissed off yelling my lungs out at Rarity and suddenly calmed down by you..."  
"because i care for you spike. you meant a lot of things to me when we started dating."  
Spike blushed, moving a hand over his face to hide his expression. He didn't expect himself to feel so cared for by a mare he used to hardly know. He thought for a brief moment about her and Twilight, he had a love for both and can't decide whom to choose. Though Fluttershy carries his filly he had no recall of, he could probably be up for the same issue with Twilight as well since he did have sex with her not too long ago.  
The dragon thought that he should confess his passion for both mares, but it sounded like a horrible idea to end up seeing Fluttershy cry in front of him in his own home. It sounded like abandoning his filly and the mare who would be caring for him or her. He decided to try and keep it secret from both, yet to try and keep both mares from figuring it out.  
"I care for you too Fluttershy...I love you." He wrapped his arms around the accepted pegasus and she hugged him back, the two looking like a multi-colored ball with scales and wings attached to it.  
Just then, Fluttershy moved her head to see Spikes face so she could press her soft yellow lips on the rough purple pair. Her pink mane covering her red cheeked face and the dragons red face too. She closed her eyes as so did Spike. The two sharing a lust-filled kiss of their passionate love. Tongues swirled around eachother and hearing of the mare giving light moans to the feel of a claw stroking upon her lucious mane. A tail from the dragon wrapping around the pegasus's waist and bringing her closer to the small body.  
Suddenly, the front door that was not very far from where the lovers were began to shuffle and creak open to show the appearence of a lavender unicorn who now stood shocked to see the act in front of her.  
"Spike!? Whats going on!? And why is she here?" The unicorn spoke vigorously, her eyes narrowing down to the yellow mares eyes.  
With a spooked jump in his chest for the second time in an hour, Spike pulled out from the kiss and looked to the pony at the door. 'Oh buck not right now! This is gonna be bad.' he thought, feeling hes going to have to confess to the two mares of his love for both. "I collapsed and Fluttershy brought me to bed. I woke up to a strange dream and told her about and she says it happened."  
Twilights eyes widened, 'The spell really is wearing off that hes getting flashbacks. Luckily Fluttershy doesn't know Spike had sex with me.' she thought scaredly. "What was it about?" She asked.  
Fluttershy gave a small smile at Spike and them looked to Twilight, "it was about how me and spike got together."  
"Is it true though Twilight? Did I yell harshly at Rarity and Fluttershy was there to calm me down?" The drake recieved an agreeing nod from the unicorn. "Well I don't know how to react to that day then." Spike felt safe from having to tell the truth of both loves...for now.  
"It was very devastating for Rarity. She wouldn't leave her shop for a week after thinking about all the wrong things shes done to you." Twilight explained, feeling sorry for Rarity even though that incident was over a year ago.  
Despite the dragon thinking he was safe from telling the two mares everything he felt. His mind was thinking differently, yelling at him to tell them or he'll be sorry. He thought for a couple sexonds and lost the battle in his head, he must confess. "Can I tell you both something, its very complicating to say but I'm forsced to say it."  
"What?"  
"anything spike."  
"I-I'm i-i-in lo...lo...love with..." He stopped as he saw two comcerned looks at him, building up pressure and stress in his mind. But he muct continue. He took one quick deep breath and spoke one last time. "I'm in love with...both of you."  
Both voices raised in question and the two mares looked at eachother, then to the dragon.  
"What!?" They both yelled in question.

**Hello again ladies and gentlecolts as I quickly inform of my possible next project maybe soon to come.**

**Though thats not really important right as Spike is getting flashbacks, the idea inspired by DragonBolt21 (Thank You). Though it was intended to happen in chapter six but I needed more time to pass to make it so. **

**Fluttershy and Twilight (SPOILER ALERT!) will NOT have another fight. But I am thinking about it, so it could maybe happen if I come to conclusion to do so.**

**I don't want to give too much info, so I'll close down for this chapter. Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Neon Scythe**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sweet Sounds of Love

**Hello again everybrony and welcome back a new chapter of 'My Love for Only One'. I said last chapter that there possibly will NOT be a fight again between our two eagers mares known as Twilight and Fluttershy...and I decided that there WON'T be. So lets get back where we left off, Enjoy...**

"I-I'm i-i-in lo...lo...love with..." He stopped as he saw two concerned looks at him, building up pressure and stress in his mind. But he must continue. He took one quick deep breath and spoke one last time. "I'm in love with...both of you."  
Both voices raised in question and the two mares looked at eachother, then to the dragon. "What!?" They both yelled in question.  
"I don't whats wrong Twilight and Fluttershy. I'm in love with both of you and I can't decide who." Spike said, his heart beating rapidly in frustration, 'How can you let two mares get to you like this?' His mind asked.  
"How can you be in love with both of us?" Twilight questionably responded.  
"I..uh-uhm I...I don't know alright. I just don't know."  
Fluttershy looked down, feeling uncomfortably keen, "but you had the flashback spike, it was me who you..."  
Spike raised a claw and placed it on Fluttershys lips, he thought he should come up with something to soothen their troubles just a bit, "I know Fluttershy, it was you who comforted me through a rough time. And Twilight has been there for me my whole life. I feel for you as a great marefriend Fluttershy. Twilight I see as that as well, though in the past I felt for her like an older sister." He then recieved glares from the two, 'Shit, I didn't fully think that through'.  
Twilight already had enough and lit her horn. She then teleported out of sight to who knows where, a teardrop though was the only thing that was left behind. Inside the library now were a yellow pegasus and a heart-splitting dragon.  
The dragon looked away, noticing a familiar pheonix flying by to try and get his mind off of the current issue of love choosing. He raised an arm and let the bird land on it, planting its sharp talons on his rough scales. Spike then looked around for anything to eat, so he moved into the kitchen, with the pegasus following up behind him, looking very silent and unmotivated.  
Approaching the refridgerator, he noticed atop of it was a small bowl of rubies, "Bingo, just what the dragon ordered!" He yelled excitedly, reaching his hand out to it and barely tipping it with his middle claw to drag it off the fridge. He brought it down and drove his hand in the pile and grabbed a handful. Opening and shutting his jaw like a crocodile as he ate the gems, crunching and crashing them like glass coming from the inside of his mouth.  
"Huy Floothersha?*Gulp* Hey Fluttershy, you want to head somewhere, like maybe Sugarcube Corner, I need to get my mind off of all this commotion between you and Twi." Spike asked, looking to the pegasus who gave a small smile as she hid under her long pink mane. "Well alright then, lets go." Spike put an empty bowl down and headed for the door, laying a relaxed paw on Fluttershys back. He opened it and the two set, with as well a pheonix soaring by them for a headstart.

Where Twilight disappeared off to was the Carousel Boutique, Raritys shop and home. She had already said a couple things to the white unicorn about the crisis of love, sitting firmly on her flank as she spoke to the currently working Rarity.  
"He likes both me and Fluttershy, he can't really decide on who to choose to be with."  
"Well Twilight, what have you done for him to make him like you?"  
"I've told him how I felt, how I appreciate and care for him, I also told him that he was my number one lover, I even kissed him and..." One last part though Twilight murmered, not feeling all that comfortable speaking about it.  
Rarity rubbed her ear and crept her head next to the lavender mare, "Didn't quite hear you darling, please do speak up."  
"N-Nothing, thats everything I've done so far."  
Rarity put down a sewing needle and removed herself from her current seat, and sat next to Twilight who was a couple feet away, sitting on a fluffed cushion. "You have to show him how you feel deep inside, you need to make him feel you, let him know all the love and appreciation you want to share with Spike..."  
"I bucked him." Twilight whispered loud enough that the white unicorn heard.  
"...and last...what? You bucked him?...Well thats...a little unmandatory. Anyhow Twilight, you would also want to look gorgeous and admirable."  
The opposing unicorn rose an eyebrow, "Are you sure he would like me if I did what you told me? Because this feels like a one-shot oppurtunity to win him over."  
Rarity showed a non-confidential expression, "I can't say yes, but I can assure you it could most likely work. I can style up a dress just for you to show off that luxorious beauty you have." She rushed back up on her hooves and darted back to her work bench, alighting her white horn to begin a new project for her unicorn friend. Lifting up a variety of colored thread from blue to red to purple to pink. "What do you prefer darling, red or pink? These are my best choices, but I'll let you pick."  
Twilight waved a hoof and gave a small smile, but disappointment was her expression, "No thanks Rarity, I really don't need a dress right now."  
"Well sure you do darling, don't worry, it'll be done later this day or tomorrow at the picnic. We are bringing the pets if I do recall?"  
Twilight had slight frustration, she had already said no-thank you and what part of no-thank you did Rarity not get? But the hearing of showing it off at the picnic seemed to make her feel different, 'It could be nice, but I would rather expect to wear it somewhere else.' She thought. "I would prefer red then Rarity."  
"Now we're talking Twilight, it'll be finished in no time. But for now, would you like some tea or anything?" The white unicorn put down the needle and thread on her work bench, then stood from her current position and headed for her kitchen. She entered and lighted her horn to levitate a teapot that sat on a lit stove, pouring it into two teacups that were sitting near it on a counter.  
The other unicorn followed behind and took a cup, "Thank you Rarity." She took a sip and waved her hoof like a fan on her open mouth the second after.  
Rarity smiled, trying to keep herself restrained from giggling, "Its obviously hot darling, let it cool down a pinch. Now tell me, what do you think Spikes feels about you?" She trotted to a nearby nearly polished wooden table and sat on a cushioned chair.  
Twilight sat as well next to her in another cushioned chair and spoke to her, "I'm not really sure how to say how he feels about me. All I can say is that he used to see me as an older sister, he changed over time and now he sees me as somepony else, a marefriend."  
"Well thats splendid, how does he see Fluttershy on the other hoof?" Rarity glanced over to Twilight to notice her put her cup down.  
Twilight took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "He sees her...as more of a big deal. Spike loves both of us and Fluttershy seems to have a better advantage of earning his heart than me."  
Rarity thought for a short minute, then smiled in a slight unfortunate look, "I think I can help you with that."

Spike and Fluttershy were already in Sugarcube Corner and had ordered two strawberries smoothies from Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie meanwhile was currently searching in the basement for any extra ingredients for a cake project. Coincidence though, Rainbow Dash was as well there and sat with her two friends.  
"So hows Spike Fluttershy? He...you know?" Rainbow Dash asked, taking a seat next to Fluttershy at a window table of the bakery.  
"Am I what Rainbow? I'm right here you know." Spike recalled, turning his face over to Fluttershy who sat quietly in her seat.  
"I was going to ask Fluttershy if you and her were back together."  
Fluttershy's eyes sank down, covering her face behind her long and pink mane. "He loves us both, me and...Twilight."  
"What!? How can he, if hes with you, then he obviously loves you more."  
Spike opened his mouth to speak, but he had no response for Rainbow Dash, 'She's probably right. I probably do like Fluttershy more.' He shook his thoughts away when he saw the smoothies arrive from Mr. Cake this time. "Thanks Mr. Cake."  
Right as Mr. Cake left, Pinkie Pie came out of the basement door and saw three of her friends. As she was freaking out in excitement in her mind, she hurled her body and surprisingly wrapped her hooves around all three of them, "ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU ALL! I was really bored today and I thought nopony would show today, but I was wrong."  
Her lungs being squeezed out, Rainbow was able to slip out of the hug and reply to the overjoyed mare, "Its good to see too Pinkie, I guess."  
"Could you stop...hugging...me...I can't *huuuuffffff*...breathe." Spike barely said, feeling no air travel down his throat as he tried escaping the amazing grip of Pinkie Pie.  
Pinkie heard the dragon and let him and Fluttershy go, keeping her proud smile abroad and large. Though the pink earth pony noticed something going on, Fluttershy was showing googly eyes to Spike and Spike was trying not to show the same eyes back. Didn't Pinkie see Spike and Twilight showing the same expressions when she saw them having sex yesterday. "Spike? I thought you and Twilight were dating? Whats going on? Where's Twilight? Somepony tell me if I was asleep for a long time. Somepony get..." A hoof was placed on her lips, quieting her thankfully.  
"Spikes somehow in love with both of them. Yes Pinkie I know this is confusing, but somethings wrong with him." The pegasus answered, taking a sip from Spikes smoothie and not realizing it.  
"But Spike, last night you...*mph nmm*" This time, a paw covered her mouth, but Pinkie moved it aside and continued, "...you and Twilight..."  
"Pinkie shut-up! Thats enough from you, lets talk about something else please." Spike pleaded, noticing Pinkie slouch down on her flank, her smile upside-down.  
"that was pretty mean spike, let pinkie finish what she said. what was it again pinkie." Fluttershy bumped into the conversation, wondering what exactly the earth pony was talking about between the unicorn and the dragon.  
Pinkie recovered her facial expression and exclaimed the rest without hesitation, "They had se..."  
"NNNNNOOOOO! Pinkie...I'll tell her." Spike interrupted, looking to the yellow pegasus with nervousness and fear, the way he thought Fluttershys reaction would be was horrible, will Spike be able to choose easily now by going over to Twilight if Fluttershy doesn't want to see him anymore. He took a long, deep breath, looked down to his smoothie and spoke, "We...had...s-s-sex."  
The look on Fluttershys face was sadness and unapproval, her heart seemed to have shattered into more pieces than it already has. Her eyes trembled and she just sat and stared at the guilty dragon. She stayed quiet and stood from her seat, looking away from everypony as a tear shed. She trotted slowly out the main doors and took to the dark-clouded sky, disappearing from sight.  
Rainbow looked to Spike with much anger, grabbing him by his shoulders and bringing his scared face to her own. "DO YOU HAVE ANY SLIGHTEST BUCKING IDEA IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS! YOU JUST SHATTERED MY BEST FRIENDS HEART BY TELLING YOU HAD SEX WITH TWILIGHT! I'M GOING TO SHATTER YOURS NOW! If I ever see you near Fluttershy again, your ass is mine and I will be sure you won't be able to breathe fire again." She threw Spike on his bottom and then suddenly sped out the doors to catch up with Fluttershy to see if was going to be okay.  
Spike sat, not lnowing what to do now bit have anger fill his mind as well, looking to the mare who had ruined it all, "BUCKING PINKIE PIE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST BLURT OUT EVERYTHING THAT I LUCKLIY FINISHED SAYING FOR YOU!"  
Pinkie sat back on her flank, her mane and tail straightening out in her sudden deep sadness, her voice softly speaking in sorrow, "i'm sorry spike, i was..."  
"YOU WERE WHAT! Not thinking was one thing, you never think anyways! I shouldn't have came here with Fluttershy, I knew something like this was going to happen!"  
"spike...i'm sorry, i can fix this."  
"No you can't, the damage is already done and the building collapsed. Its too late to reverse it all." Spike had no idea what to do now but look at the traumatized pink mare, feeling guilty once again for taking his anger for his own actions. "...I'm sorry Pinkie Pie, I'm obviously pissed off right now and I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm gonna go okay, come by the library when you feel like. Bye." He gave a quick hug to the mare and walked out with his head down as the sky of dark clouds released showers of light rain.  
As Spike walked down a street he didn't find familiar, the huge headache he experienced before struck him again, "AAAAAHHH! Not again! What is it with this AAAHHH!" He had no intention of spewing fire, but he did anyway and it did nothing to help soothen the massive head-pain he felt. He clamped his hands on his head and screamed louder to the increasing pain. He then collapsed onto the ground unconcious, dreaming of another strange experience he wasn't familiar with.  
_"hold on spike, you don't want to fall off like last time."  
"I know Fluttershy, I'll be sure of that. Well lets head off to the skies."  
A sound of wings flapping like a warm heartbeat, the sky feeling cool and slightly breezy, a few birds chirping, and even some clouds having some peaceful forms, such as a heart, a milkshake, and a flower.  
The sky was beautiful when your in it, everything below looking like an advanced ant-colony. The clouds feeling very soft and yet fragile if your not a pegasus. The warm feeling of love streaking through two minds of a dragon and a pegasus as the dragon held gently on the pegasus's neck.  
The two slowly swerved through the sun-setting sky, looking above he clouds to see the orange light streak across the land and skies glamorously, the magnificent beauty of it all.  
"Its a beautiful sunset, isn't it Fluttershy?" The dragon softly asked, feeling the cool wind brush on his scales.  
"it is spike, there was never a better time to spend a sunset with the dragon i chose to be with."  
"We should come up here more often, this is so awesome to see. Me and you, just flying through these puffy clouds and seeing the sun go down and stars come out."  
The stars became visible as the sun lowered into darkness, the moon shining and stars twinkling, the sight-seeing of fireflys below showing off their bright glow. The two continued surpassing clouds, coming down to a smooth landing atop of an empty hill.  
The two landed and laid peacefully on their backs, looking out to the night sky of stars and well...more stars. The dragon looked to see the mare leave a hoof laying next to him, so he laid his paw over it and closed his hand. His and her cheeks turned red as they turned their faces to eachother.  
"spike...can we...share a kiss?"  
"Sure we can Fluttershy, just don't..."  
"Spike!" The voice of the mare suddenly changed, whats going on?  
"Woah Fluttershy, why do you sound like Applejack?"  
"Spike!"_  
Spike awoke, again somewhere else instead of where he collapsed. He rubbed his head and sat up from the bed he was now in. He looked up to see an orange earth pony with a tied blonde mane and tail. "Applejack, what am I doing here?" He asked, yawning and stretching out his body to the rest he just had.  
"Ah was returnin' from sellin' apples back in town n' when ah was comin' back, ah saw yer body fallen on th' road home. Ah shook ya to see if you were awake, but ya didn' answer, so ah brought ya here."  
"What exactly did I miss anyways, all I last remember was being at a party at my house, suddenly my mind went blank and I don't remember anything else."  
"Ya mean what happened a week ago when Twilight n' Fluttershy got into a fight."  
"I was knocked out for a week?! What have I missed if I was knocked out this whole time?! Is Fluttershy okay? Is Twilight okay? Whats going on?!" The dragon began to freak out, jumping from the bed and rushing to the door of the room he was in when his body was stopped by a hoof.  
"Slow down Spike, everypony is okay. But ah don' get how ya don' remember anythin' if ya were walking around all week."  
"So I was sleep-walking?"  
"No, you were bein' your normal self, nothin' was strange about ya except Fluttershy tellin' ya you were brainwashed." Applejack recalled, now being very confused of how Spike did not remember anything that went on the past week.  
"Well this is strange, wheres Fluttershy? I got to go see her." Spike walked out the door and headed for the front door of the house he was in.  
"At home ah suppose, ah saw her flyin' with Rainbow Dash, n' she didn't look right." The mare answered, following him to the exit.  
"Come with me then, you seem to know whats going on so far." The dragon opened the door and began walking, calling back to AJ to go with him to Fluttershys home.  
"Uuuuhhh, okay." The final words from AJ for now as she and Spike headed off to Fluttershys home just outside of Ponyville.

Fluttershy was sitting in bed at home crying, with her friend Rainbow Dash trying to comfort her through an earlier disaster. Fluttershys memories of Spike filled up her mind. How can she believe to herself that either he is back, or hes stuck the way he is.  
"Fluttershy, forget about him, theres always another colt thats out there."  
"no there isn't, *sniff*. spike was everything to me. he even has a filly coming."  
Rainbow went silent, 'Now I'll really beat the shit out of him the next time hes near Fluttershy.' She thought, placing a hoof around the pegasus's shoulder. Having no exact reference to help her friend out now, she sighed when there was a sudden knocking at the door downstairs in the quiet home.  
"Fluttershy! Its me Spike!" Called the dragon from the outside of the house with Applejack by his side.  
Rainbows temper returned, didn't she tell that dragon not to come near Fluttershy about two hours ago. She rushed down and swung the door open, then tackled the dragon down, "Didn't I tell you to keep away from Fluttershy! You cheating, selfless dragon!" She raised a hoof and threw it down, but was caught by another hoof, "Huh...Applejack! Let go of my hoof, I warned this bastard and it doesn't seem to go through his skull."  
"Hold on ya rabid dog, he just needs t' talk t' Fluttershy."  
"And thats why I need to beat some sense into him! I don't want him near her!"  
"Well ah lettin' go until you git off of 'em."  
"Fine, but this was your only free chance Spike." Rainbow calmed and got off him, brushing some dust on her shoulder and letting him walk in.  
The three headed upstairs into Fluttershys room, and there she was, sitting patiently on her bed, looking to the two new visitors.  
Spike ran up and hugged Fluttershy, but she pushed him off, leaving the dragon to question why shes like this, same with Rainbow Dash. What did he miss? "Fluttershy, its me Spike, the one who loves you."  
"The one who also cheated on Fluttershy." Rainbow budged in, glaring down at the dragon as she sat again next to the yellow pegasus.  
"What are talking about Rainbow? Last I remember was Twilight forcing herself on me."  
"Pinkie told us earlier you had sex with her last night."  
"I did not! I love Fluttershy more than her by a longshot! Your just hearing things!"  
Rainbow flew in front of his face, a deep frown added with an evil grin spreading across her face, "You wanna say that again?" She dared, preparing herself to hit the drake as hard as she ever could.  
"Pinkie didn't walk in on it, it was Fkuttershy who walked in and flew off when I was going to take her to Canterlot."  
"But that was almost two weeks ago when you missed the train...wait? Somethings not right."  
Fluttershy smiled greatly and wrapped her hooves tightly around Spike, surprisingly yelling at the top of her lungs, "Your back Spike! The spell weared off and now your back!"  
The dragon raised an eyebrow, "A spell? I was under a spell? By who?"  
"by twilight, she wiped your memory a week back and you somehow recovered."  
"And I don't remember anything that happened this week. What did happen exactly?...Wait Twilight!? What in the name of Celestia! Why would she do that?!"  
"i'll explain that later, right now..." Fluttershy spreaded her wings out and carried the dragon outside a large open window, flying up to the sky and landing on a cloud, with the dragon now having his arms wrapped around her neck.  
"Rainbow, what just happened?"  
"I'll tell you later AJ. When things make sense again."

***Yawn* Well the story is coming to end in probably three or four chapters, so I'm thinking of ways to finish off this story, I have a few suggestions that I'll let you guys vote on:  
A. Another clop scene between Spike and Fluttershy  
B. Spike takes Fluttershy out to Canterlot without any interruptions this time  
C. Fluttershy gives a friendly talk to Twilight about finding the right colt  
D. Your own suggestion (If I approve and will give full credit to best idea)  
I'll take two days to read off answers and I'll start on the new chapter. Happy Reading Experiences!  
-Neon Scythe  
P.S. I have a third story out called "Whats Left of Us" (title change soon). Where Queen Chrysalis is back after six years since her last appearence at the royal wedding. And she this time is more successful at taking over Equestrai in just two weeks, now the mane six plus others need to stop her.**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**I apologize for the long wait, I can't say the winner of the voting because I'm a jerk like that, you'll have to figure the winner in this chapter while you read and if you don't, I'll say it at then end. Enjoy the SECOND to last chapter...**

Up on a cloud as the sun setted, a dragon was hanging onto a pegasus, smiling greatly to his reform with his marefriend. He regained his memory about an hour ago, not knowing what he did this week while experiencing amnesia. But that wasn't important to know what he did in his mind, all that mattered was that he was with the mare he wanted to be with.  
"And here we are again Fluttershy, witnessing the most beautiful sunset."  
"yeah, its great to be with you again Spike."  
"It sure is. You think we should talk with Twilight about why she did this to me. I mean if she liked me that much and put me under a spell so I can love her, I would choose you over her, but then I would feel sorry for Twilight because well, I've known since I was born."  
"one quick thing..." Fluttershy turned her head around to see the dragon sitting on her back, drawing her face closer to his,  
"What's tha..." Spike was stopped, by the pegasus's lips pressing into his, love and affection growing intensely to the lovers.  
With one tongue battling the other for dominance, the larger tongue of Fluttershy roughly lost due to Spikes long but skinny one wrapping around hers. Fluttershy gave light moans as her wings spreaded out and almost tipped off the cloud when she opened her eyes. She then pulled out to warn Spike that she was fall over but too late...they fell.  
Fluttershy quickly regained balance and caught Spike who was freaking out as he fell from such a height, "i got you spike."  
Spike kept a firm grip on the pegasus's neck when he adjusted his body back onto her back, smiling in relief to his savior, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. Fluttershy continued her way down to strangely not her house, but to Twilights home. "What are we gonna do at Twilights? I know I said I wanted us to talk to her, but I didn't think you would want to do it immediately."  
"i don't know if i should forgive her though spike. would you forgive twilight?"  
"To admit the truth, I would forgive Twilight. She may gotten into a fight with you twice and she may have put me under a spell to get me to like her, but like I said, I've known her my whole life and I would never say 'I hate you' to her."  
"we should probably learn to forgive and forget then if thats what you're referring to me."  
"Lets see how it turns out then, maybe it won't be so bad. You two can become friends again right?"

Sitting in her home reading a short novel on her sofa was Twilight Sparkle, minding her business, unaware of Spikes memory regain and his arrival to back here to her home. She flipped page after page each second like if she was a filly looking for the pictures in a book, but she read faster than anypony in all of Equestria.  
She reached the end of the story even though she started reading it no longer than five-minutes-ago, being unamused by the story and yawned loudly, lighting her horn to look through her book shelves to look for another to finish in less than ten minutes. When she selected another novel, there was a knocking on her front door that Twilight lift an eyebrow, "Why would somepony be at the door this late at night?" She flipped the door open with magic and now stood to her shock was a yellow pegasus and the purple dragon she admires with all her heart.  
"Oh hey Spike...Fluttershy." Twilight allowed to two guests to come in and have a seat on her sofa, sitting patiently down to hear what Twilight had to say.  
Spike fiddled his fingers and looked back and forth from Fluttershy to Twilight, waiting for one of them to say something to help them be friends again. Well if it kills him to speak for them, so he should say something then, "Twilight, we need to talk...about you casting a spell on me."  
Twilight gulped, she knew exactly what was coming up, or did she? Sweat broke out from her forehead and her mind repeatedly said it was game over for her, so she thought she'd might as well come out clean with the truth. "I did cast a spell on you Spike. I was just really jealous of you and Fluttershy being together when I was trying to tell you I loved you before you two got together, and I couldn't spit it out and tell you how I felt. I'm sorry..." She joined them on the sofa, sitting on the opposite side of Spike.  
A few tears ran down Twilight's eyes and Spike laid a paw on her hoof. "I forgive you Twilight, but you need to apologize to somepony else, not me." Spike moved aside his head so Twilight would see more clearly of Fluttershy, who smiled at Twilight for some reason.  
"she doesn't need to spike, if you forgive her, then i do too."  
'Well that explains alot of the Element of Kindness thing.' Spikes thought, feeling relieved to quickly have his friends be friends again. He looked back and forth at them and smiled, having a thought to make them both feel much better than they already are. "Its great to see you two back together already since Fluttershy is so...kind, haha. We should do something to pass the time, like watch a movie or play a game. Its dark out and I thought this would be a good time to have a small celebration on you twos reform of friendship."  
Two concerned looks came from Twilight and Fluttershy, they looked at each other and strangely smiled like if they had the same idea, then Twilight leaned her head over to Fluttershy and whispered something in her ear and Fluttershy gave a small giggle and nodded in agreement to whatever Twilight murmured to her. Then suddenly, Twilight lightened her horn and Spike had a feeling that felt great inside him, seeing him reach down to his waist and moan lightly.  
"T-Twilight? W-What are y-you d-doing? My waist f-feels weird-aahh..." Spike asked, looking up to the unicorn with one eye open, reaching up to her horn with his hand and then clenched the tip of it to stop the surging magic. The dragon panted fiercely and felt his waist harden, then his member slowly peaked out, "Why did have to do that, now you both...oh shit." He looked to his waist and saw his stiff member fully peaked from his waist, his face going deeply red in embarrassment from the sight.  
Fluttershy stared at his member and her cheeks turned red as well, while Twilight looked as well and admired the long length, she then slowly reached a hoof down to her body, seeing Spike notice what she was doing and looked up to his face, "You wanna keep us both happy, don't you Spike?" Twilight questionably cooed, leaning her head to Spikes face awkwardly close.  
Spike nodded and backed up a bit from Twilight and moved closer to Fluttershy who placed a yellow hoof over his member, then began to stroke it gently. "Aahh, Fluttershy...what are you two doing?"  
Fluttershy smiled and so did Twilight, the two creeping up on the drake closer to his face and planting lips on opposite sides of his cheeks. All three of their turned a rose-shaded red as they all shared a passion for eachother so suddenly fast, though Spike was really confused of what was going on with the mares emancipatingly sharing love with just him.  
"If you're both going to kiss me and if both of you are going to-AAAHHH!" The two mares shutted him by sending a burst of pleasure to his erected penis by pressing each of their hooves on it and jerking it quickly. The dragon gritted his teeth and groaned loudly to the dealt shock of pressure to his dragonhood, wrapping his tail around himself as the mares both jerked him off.  
Fluttershy and Twilight enjoyed the moans and groans from the drake; appealing sights of his twitching penis made the hungered mares stop and lower their heads near the length. The two looked at eachother one quick moment before they both did something seperate to Spike's erection. The pegasus began to suck on the tip, and the unicorn began to lick and wrap lips around the edges of it.  
"Mmmph... F-Fluttershy... T-Twilight... *pant*, that feels sssoooo goood." He began to sweat and pant to the increasing passion and his face was more res than ever. Then he felt a tongue lick on the tip, which made him shoot a quick flame of emerald green fire into the air and moan real loudly to his sensitive area. Spike then reached a hand down and bobbed Fluttershys head to suck him faster just as Twilight stopped licking him and brought her face to the dragons.  
"You like that don't you Spike?" Twilight asked, "Because we're just getting started, that was just a warm-up."  
"Oh no-aaahhh... Twilight, that was alot of-OH CELESTIA! FLUTTERSHY THAT FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!" The dragon was then muffled by the unicorns lips and they each shared moans of lust.  
Fluttershy stopped and removed her lips from the wet and throbbing cock, she loved the taste of the dragon that it was like a sugary flavour with a bitter glass since of the gems he always eats. A saliva trail from the lips connecting to the length was what was left of the blowjob. She arose her head and adjusted her body to sit on the dragons chest, feeling a bit nervous about sliding her mare-parts onto the erection.  
Spike opened an eye and saw Fluttershy sitting patiently on his chest; he pulled out from the kiss and Twilight narrowed her eyes on him, "You both are taking this a bit too far... But then again... I'm enjoying it."  
"glad you like it. uhm, is it okay if you can... uhm-aahh." Spike drove a claw down to her vaginal area and stuck the finger in without warning and started pushing it in and out, making Fluttershy moan quietly, but Spike wanted to make her scream out in pleasure, so he increased speed after each push. He soon added another finger and his plan was coming to effect.  
"Wow Fluttershy, you really know how to take it." Twilight congradulated. Though feeling wet in her marehood, she reached a hoof down and began to rub herself as she watched Spike please the pegasus.  
All that could be explained is that there was a three-way going on. A dragon was trying to make a pegasus scream in ecstacy while the unicorn watched and rubbed herself. The three were enjoying what could the best times of their life, sure there were incidents that took place for a time-period of about two weeks, and that there was a hatred between two of the three mates, but that was all changed in a blink-of-an-eye. Despite their differences and similarities for the same dragon, they came to agreement to have a little fun with him now that everything was... sort've back together.  
"spike, your gonna m-make me cum...*pant*... stop... stop please." The pegasus warned, pressing her hooves down hard on the sofa; sweating fiercly and panting loudly that she stuck out her tongue.  
Spike stopped, "That quick already? But we're just getting started."  
"Yeah, now that you warmed up Fluttershy Spike, now you get to watch."  
"Watch? Watch what?"  
"Us..."  
He lifted his eyebrows in glamour, "You two are going more further than I can imagine now."  
The two mares stepped off the sofa and Twilight laid on the wooden floor flat on her back, then spreading her hindlegs to give a full glimpse of her wet vagina. Fluttershy then laid on top of her with both their stomachs pressing against eachother, and the thought Spike had came true, they pressed lips onto eachother and had a rough make-out scene like that you would see in a movie type of make-out.  
As hard as he already was, Spike clenched a hand onto his penis and began to jerk it to the ultra-hot show he was witnessing. Having his eyes wide open and his legs trembling to do something, he whipped his tail back and forth to try and focus on what to do. Then after a few more seconds, he had an idea and he hooped off the sofa and came to the flanks of both mares. His hard erection rubbed on both their slits as he manuveured his waist between their rubbing vaginas. Then with one thrust, he stuck his penis into Twilight that made her pull from her kiss with Flutterhsy and moan at a surprising volume, "AAAHHH! Spike!"  
The dragon figured that was his que and he started thrusting at a rythm into Twilight, a clapping sound now to be heard around the room. But the dragon didn't leave the pegasus out, he swung his tail around and stuck into Fluttershy's vagina and finally she let out a loud moan. "AAAHHH! OH MY CELESTIAAAAA YES!"  
Twilight muffled her moans by pressing her lips again on Fluttershy's, the two sharing loud moans of pleasure as both if their insides were being pounded from behind by the penetrating dragon. Each recieving a blow after blow into their marehoods that even the kiss couldn't prevent their excessive groaning from escalating to higher volumes. The unicorn shot her eyes wide open as she felt her waist giving strange feelings, she knew what was coming up, "Spike-AAHH! Your going to make me-AAAHHH!"  
"*pant*... I-I'm gonna m-make you what Twilight?!"  
Fluttershy now also had the feeling again uprise in her waist, "your going to make us both-mmmm... c-cum spike."  
Spike pulled his tail and dragonhood out of their privates and dropped onto his knees, "I should at least get a taste then right?" He stuck his long tongue out and licked around the edges of both their slits, making the two mares kick their legs out due to them being really sensitive down there.  
The two mares screamed out fiercly, wrapping hooves around eachother and letting the dragon eat them both out. With the last of their breaths and screaming out one last time, they released their female juices onto Spike's face; mixing together as the dragon tasted and gulped down the white liquid. Panting and sweating that their tongues were sticking out and their faces were as red as tomatoes, Fluttershy rolled off of Twilight and laid on her back next to the unicorn. The dragon however had different plans, "You both forgot something." He stated, showing off his still erect penis in front of the worn out faces.  
Twilight surprisingly still had energy that she lighted up her horn and transferred some remaining energy into Fluttershy for them both to get back into action, "You did us, now its your turn." Twilight said with a hungry smile.  
"your face spike, it's still covered in uhm... you know."  
Spike wiped his hand across his face, feeling the leftover warm liquids, "Oh, so it is." He replied, cleaning it off on his arm. Then the feeling of lust came back when he saw the mares lick around his dragonhood. His legs trembled and the rest of his body shivered after each shock of pleasure was dealt when either Fluttershy or Twilight licked the tip. Twilight got a little feisty then and took the cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth, sucking off the dragon as well as lick only the pointy end.  
"You two really know how to make me feel great." Spike spoke with a lustful tone, putting a paw on Twilights head and get her mouth to take the whole length in; which made her choke and cough out. Now the dragon after a few more minutes, his waist felt funny that he started thrusting into Twilights mouth while Flutterhy was wrapping her tongue around the edges. "I'm gonna go... mmmmph... AAAHHH!" Spike pulled out his penis and released his warm slimy semen onto both mares faces, a few squirts more of it following up by the second. His dragon seed being tasted by the ponies, his body then collapsing onto the floor on his side and falling to sleep since of all the pleasure and exhaustion.  
About ten minutes flew by and almost everything was cleaned up: Fluttershy and Twilight took a shower, TOGETHER, Spike was cleaned up as well and put into Twilights bed, what was the only problem was the smell of sweat and semen. When Twilight and Fluttershy finished, they headed into Twilights room with all the lights turned 'off', the curtains were closed even though it's night out there. They moved onto the same bed where the dragon slept and got a spot on one side of Spike, leaving him inbetween them. To make things a little more complex for a simple sleep, the mares cuddled together with Spike, smiling as they drifted off to sleep, what a night it has been.

The next afternoon...  
On the glorious hill where this fine picnic was taking place with multiple relaxing, yet discussing ponies, a same doing dragon, and their hyper pets running or flying around chasing eachother. An assortment of gourmet and desserts lay on a freshly made red and white squared quilt that also laid above nicley trimmed green grass. The sun being a bit dimmed due to the partly cloudy weather, not like if it ever is any problem to anything.  
"Somepony pass the sandwiches, I need something to fill my gut!"  
"Here, then pass the plate to Pinkie."  
"Ooooohhhh peanut-butter and strawberry jam, one of my favorite sandwiches! Could you hurry with the plate Rainbow Dash, I'm hunnnnggggrrrrrryyyyyy!"  
"Take it, sheesh you're impatient."  
"She's always like that Rainbow Dash."  
"I know AJ, but sometimes I'm not in the mood for annoyance. I don't think I ever am anyways."  
"Wait, where did Fluttershy and Spike go?"  
"Spike! Fluttershy!"  
Above in the only tree on the hilltop were our two lovers, the dragon and the pegasus, sitting soundly on a tree-branch watching the sky move very slowly. Clouds in certain shapes of happiness and warmth, birds also hung around with the two since they knew the pegasus was very well. When the two heard their names be called out, they looked to eachother with the same smile, "What Applejack? Me and Fluttershy are up here."  
"Are ya gonna eat anything or are ya gonna let yerself starve?"  
"Well what's in the basket besides sandwiches and cookies... Wait cookies?! Who made that pass me those!"  
Twilight lit her horn and passed a few warm and soft cookies to the dragon up in the tree, a smile as well breaking across her face. What a night it was last night, probably the most grateful moment in this mares life. Revise the highlighted reviews the unicorn kept in her mind of every moment she had spent with Spike since day one of his existence. So many years have gone by and she was able to find a moment to tell him how she felt for her number one assistant (though it was a bad time to say those three words). Well then she came to conclusion from the dragon that he loved both her and the pegasus next to him, Fluttershy, easing up their past troubles and remorses of the pain they both went through just for a heart of emerald-colored fire.  
"Thanks Twi. Say, how are things going to be now that we got things back in order in a new way?" Spike asked with a prompt look, narrowing his eyes down to Twilight purple rimmed eyes. He understood he can't be with her forever because he's a little more in love with Fluttershy, though doubts can vary over time.  
"spike... you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Fluttershy questioned, still keeping that small lucious smile that shes always had when being close her drake-friend. Well it was only going to be a matter of time, nine months at the most, when the filly will arrive.  
"I hope its a boy, its fine its a girl too. Want a cookie?"  
"i do too. should we tell the others?"  
"I thought you told everypony already?" He rose an eyebrow, looking down to the other of his friends that were all relaxing in the sun having a chat and a couple laughs.  
"pinkie doesn't know and so does applejack."  
"Its fine, Rainbow or Rarity will tell them at some point."  
"are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, because your 'my love for only one'."

**Okay, complete. The story is practically over, I'm just going to pull out the Epilogue chapter sometime soon. The winner of this was an option 'D', from eight different reviews and PM's. If you haven't figured it out, its that Spike treated Fluttershy and Twilight equally, form a herd, this and that blah blah blah.**

**Alright, last chapter I talked about a new story I had... Well forget about that, I'm once again putting up votes for five different ideas I had, here they are:**

**A) "The Chase for Happiness", this story represents when a mother of one daughter is trying to give the life he wants to give his son. Happiness and care is what it took to give this broke family a chance to no longer live in the streets when all the bad things that happen open a gap for success after each of them. A Family/Hurt/Comfort story. The two characters are Derpy Hooves and Dinky Doo.**

**B) "My Little Apocalypse: Survival is Instinct" (my personal favorite idea), this a zombie (trotter) story when the world obviously goes down in a matter of days due to NOT a virus, but a scientific mistake to bring back the dead by the CDC and the princess' secret, yet most prestigous scientists. Only three of the mane6 will be alive while the other three are one of the trotters. And those three that are alive are Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, along with the CMC (Dinky Doo included), Derpy Hooves and Time Turner (Dr. Whooves), and Spike the motherbucking dragon! A horror/angst grimdark. This will also be an OC story, but I can't promise they'll be alive the whole story.**

**C) "When the Record Spins" My OC, Neon Scythe, is the assistant nopony ever knew about for Vinyl Scracth. Every time Vinyl takes a break and lets him play the music for her, the dance floor decreases and he is left feeling abandoned. When he is fed up with the 'not being noticed' phase, he seeks to his boss for tons of advice and tips for him to be a professional DJ like her. He also seeks help from Vinyl's best friend, Octavia, for the same purpose, but things start to differ later on. A Friendship/Romance story.**

**D) "Lies Greed Misery" Princess Celestia has kept a dark secret from everypony for at least a thousand years, and when Twilight figures it out, her and many others seek a downfall to Celestia's reign and government, forming 'R.E.D.' (Retributional Equestrian Deliberates). Celestia now knows that her most prestigous student is on the hunt for her and sends out her Royal Guards to stop everything alongside with her sister, Luna, who has also kept the secret hidden. A Horror/Tragedy story.**

**E) "Scales in School", Spike is the new student at Ponyville Elementary since Twilight thinks he needs to spend more time outside the library instead of helping her all day with pretty much the same thing over and over. He meets the CMC and their bullies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, along with Snips and Snails being the coltfriends for the two bullies. He realizes over time that one of three CMC members fell in love with him and he's trying to withstand it. A Friendship/Romance story.**

**Take time to think about the ideas and review or PM me the choice you made, it may be tough decisions but when I figure who the winner is, I'll post a preview chapter after the Epilogue chapter to see how you beautiful readers think of it. Happy Reading Experiences!**

**-Neon Scythe**


	12. Epilogue

**Its been great typing this story and I thank all the supporters I've had. Your reviews and PM's helped inspire more to this story and get me to come up with more ideas for stories like last chapter with five different ideas. This chapter doesn't mainly focus on Spike and Fluttershy most of the time, so, Enjoy the Epilogue...**

*Seven Years Later*

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!"

"*snort* huh, what now? Oh, morning champ."

"Morning dad, you know what today is!?"

"*yawn* Yes I do know what today is."

"Okay then, what's today then?"

"Is it the day you leave me alone so I can sleep?"

"No, come on daddy you know what today is."

"Is it today that you get a marefriend?"

"No dad! Be serious!"

"Alright alright... Its, uhm... Your, BIRTHDAY! Get over here birthday boy!"

"who's the birthday boy now?"

"Me mommy! I am! I am seven-years-old now!"

"seven already... you grow up so fast."

"No it doesn't, it feels like forever mom."

"Alright son, how are we going to spend your day? Your party, Pinkie Pie is preparing it. So what do you want to do before your party starts?"

"Well I need to go to school first, I need to tell Dinky Doo something."

"Dinky? You mean Derpy's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Ooooohh, a marefriend."

"She's not my marefriend! She's only a friend that is a girl!"

"I was just kidding, don't need to have a fuss over it."

"maybe if you stop teasing him, he wouldn't be like this."

"Well go get ready and I'll fly you over to school."

"Okay... Be right back mom for breakfast."

"He's gonna ask her?"

"i guess we'll find out at the party."

Ah school, the place where intelligence expands and where friendships mostly start at. The wonders of life and the futures are fortold within this very beautiful and peaceful building, the leaderships and partnerships are explained in various concepts, and where theres always commotion going on about anything. Coming across to one classroom in particular that has been around for many years with the same happy teacher waiting inside for her students to arrive, ready for todays concept. She sat at her neatly organized desk reading a novel while her students were testing.

The classroom was a as quiet as a mouse, everypony taking this test were keeping stern focuses to the paper in front of them, licking their lips as they worked on a question, some even sweated from the stress and nervousness of getting a good grade on this test. Their hooves planted on the ground and the desk while only their heads manuvered to write down every little thing that was mandatory to accomplish this task of intelligence. All was well for the young fillys who think this was easy, and the ones who don't study had the roughest times.

One filly stood up and approached the teachers desk, her paper filled with words and notes to show she had what it took to ace such an assignment. She got the teachers attention when she placed the paper gently on top of her desk, then she trotted back to seat and began to look around; nothing particulary to look at but the inspirational pictures and quotes that hung on the walls from some famous ponies of today and the past. Still though, eveything went swell for the rest of the testing time and everything was peaceful as the usual thing inside the classroom.

The test was up after about twenty-minutes later and the lunch bell rang out- the fillys sprinting out like timberwolves to get to their daily meal in the cafeteria. Once entering that place it was as loud as it ever could be, ponies chatting here and ponies chatting there, it was all a routine to get everything discussed within this crowded area. At a lunch table at the edge of the area, sat four fillys that were discussing about the test they just took when one of them spoke up about something else.

"That test though really packed a punch, it started out easy at first but then it started to get harder after each question. I'll be lucky if I even passed it." Exclaimed a pegasus of blue fur, like Trixie's shade of blue, with a swervingly groomed yellow mane and tail. No cutie mark was exposed on his flank because... He didn't have one.

"Oh Star Chaser it wasn't that hard, it a was a little more easy than I thought." Another replied, being a pegasus with the fur being a beautiful grey with her casualy brushed blonde mane and tail. But her yellow ridged eyes were odd, one looked up and other looked down like if she was way more of a lazy-eyed pony.

"Well Dinky Doo, Ms. Cheerilee said it wasn't going to be an easy one, so I I'm saying you did something."

"It's called studying Star." The third interrupted. An earth pony of her fur brightly yellow, her pink and crazily puffy mane and tail that as well looked like Pinkie Pies hair, the only difference was that it had mixed with some red along the edges of it.

"Easy for you to say Apple Pie, your mom maybe the craziest pony I've ever met when it comes to throwing party's, but I never expected her to be so strict on your education."

"What about you Krispy? How do you think you did?" Apple asked, looking to the only pony that had a dragons scaly tail and earfins. The fur and most of the thin tail were a mid-light green color. His mane and the arrow-like tip of his tail were yellow, as well as his earfins. His eyes were a beautiful emerald-green like the father hes always known. His wings though were a normal pegasus wings that were also that light green shade.

"I don't know, it was easy through most of it, then it got harder probably on the last seven of them."

"Hey pony-scales, we got you something." Star revealed, smiling along with the others around the table at the pony-dragon.

"What?" Krispy acted like he didn't know what was going on, giving an accurate expression that he looked confused.

"Happy Birthday Krispy!" They all yelled, making the hybrid jump in excitement to... How in the world did he not see a cake sitting across from him? But it didn't matter at all, its cake for crying out loud.

"My mom knew today was your birthday and wanted me to give you this cake." Apple exclaimed, her large smile looked just like her mother's.

"Well tell your mom and dad, Pinkie Pie and Big Mac I said thanks, and you guys as well."

"I got you this Kri." Star spoke again, handing a pair of flight goggles that the shades were blue and the strap was a black with two thin white lines on the top and bottom.

"Your dad Soarin' said I could have these? Are you seriously tricking me? Thank you!"

"My dad has another pair, so it wouldn't hurt that I asked him if you could have his old pair."

"That is awesome Star, tell your dad I said thanks!"

"Enough with the gifts, its time for some cake!" Apple yelled excitedly, pulling out a cake knife from our of the blue."

Everypony freaked out to the blade, they all shifted away from the pink filly, "WOAH! APPLE PIE! Where'd you get that?! You're not allowed to have that in school." Krispy asked, his heart beating massively fast to the point where he feels like its going to explode.

"What, how else am I supposed to cut the cake? Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt anypony." Apple gently placed the knife in the cake and without even paying attention, made a few perfect slices in two seconds. This surprised everypony else that their eyes widened.

"How'd you cut it so fast?" Dinky asked, the only one impressed of the speed to cut up enough slices.

"Instinct I guess, or maybe it comes from my mom." Apple shrugged and pulled out foam plates, again from out of the blue. She placed the slices and passed out the plates to her friends, "Enjoy the cake, its white chocolate by the way."

"What about you Dinky? Don't you have anything for Krispy?" Star Chaser asked, his mouth stuffed of the pink frosting from his slice.

Dinky Doo shook her head, "I forgot it. I'll bring it later to your party Kri."

Krispy stared at her with a passionate face, but shook it off when Star waved a hoof in front of his face, "You okay pony-scales? You blanked out for a..." He paused and looked to Dinky, then back at the hybrid. He smiled and whisperd to him, "...No way Krispy, you like her don't you? You like Dinky?"

Krispy growled, "Shut-up Star Chaser, you know I hate being teased."

"Whatever you say pony-scales."

The party was into it for about two hours, coming to sun-down and everypony attending were having a blast. The bright party lights were up on the dance-floor, the DJ booming her speakers to the max, "dropping the bass". The food was delectible and very scrumptous. The gift table was packed that some of the extra gifts were placed on the floor. Everything was just fine for the time-being.

"So how do you like your party Krispy?" A dragon asked.

"I love it dad, but don't you think there's a little too many ponies?" The hybrid son replied, looking to be in a rush.

"Try telling that to Pinkie Pie, she's the one who invited both ours and your friends. Where are friends exactly?" The dragon looked around, not noticing any filly or colt in sight.

"Over at that table over there. I was geeing to get Dinky Doo a drink. I'll talk to you again in awhile. Have fun dad." Krispy darted away to the punch bowl.

"You too! Now where's Fluttershy? Like I need to ask, shes with the girls." The dragon walked to a group of mares that had a few stallions as well with them at a nearby table.

He approached the group and poked his head around a yellow pegasus, "Hey Fluttershy. Rainbow, Soarin', Pinkie, Big Mac, Mr. and Mrs. Whooves, Twi, AJ, Rarity. Hows everypony doing?"

"A party host aren't ya Spike?" An orange furred earth pony asked.

"Well of course AJ, its my sons birthday and I want it to be great for him."

"I can see by that, you did put up a good decour and fascinating scenario." A white unicorn congradulated.

"What can I say Rarity, I did learn some of this stuff from you."

"hows krispy anyway spike, is he enjoying it?"

"Of course he is Fluttershy, he said he loves it. But he's says theres one slight problem. He says 'don't you think there's too many ponies here'. I think you can answer that Pinkie."

"There's no such thing as too many Spike! More means better!" The pink earth-pony screamed out in excitement, making of a few ponies rub their ears to the sudden ringing noise.

"Where is the birthday-colt anyway? Hanging with Star Chaser obviously?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash, hes with Star and some of his other friends. Which makes me want to ask, how is Star with his flying, since you and Soarin' are in the Wonderbolts, how are you two training him?"

"He's doing good for a colt his age. We took him up on a cloud about seven-hundred-feet above. He figured how to glide down to the surface, but he was afraid to flap his wings thinking he would screw up and disappoint me and Rainbow. But I wouldn't be, just as long as he doesn't eat the last slice of pie, I'm fine." A few laughs broke out, but calmed quickly. "Hey Derpy Whooves and Dr. Whooves, what about Dinky Doo, she flying well?"

"Well lets say Star tells her what you two tell him each day on flying, you teach him and he teaches her." The brown furred pony said. "Including your son Spike, hes always hanging out with those two with flying lessons. Apple Pie though, she's tried the same kind of crazy ideas Pinkie Pie does. Like I overheard her one time dying to your kids that she was going to tie herself up to balloons and fly up with them when they learn how to."

The crowd stayed quiet for a few moments, but most of thm stared at the crazed pink-maned earth pony, with small smiles on each of their faces. Spike spoke out, "Apple Pie, Pinkie, what about her, she up to the same things you do? Big Mac? Anything at all relating?"

The two looked to eachother, "Weeelllll... She has baked a cake today for Krispy and took it to school, but she was afraid to say she made it. I was missing a cake knife as well and some foam plates. Then she came home after school with Dinky Doo and said they wanted to do something special for Krispy, like do a small prank on him. And I helped with it, but I don't really see the plan well of the way Dinky said she wanted to end."

A couple eyebrows rose, Twilight then spoke up and asked, "What was the prank anyway? Also I think it isn't a good idea, especially since its Krispys birthday party." A few ponies nodded their heads in agreement and kept staring, waiting for an answer.

"The prank was that when its cake time, the candles were going to re-light each time he blows them out, a classic and silly one, not anything me and Rainbow Dash used to do. But there's a little more to it, after their done, one of Krispys gifts will be from Dinky and the gift will shoot out springs, then Apple said Dinky will think of the rest from there." No responses came from anypony but blank stares, then they all started to giggle and laugh to the idea, except Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight.

"Don't you think poor Krispy will be hurt by this, its a small prank, but he's young like them, I don't think he would take that too easy." Rarity warned, her facial expression showing worry.

"He's a tough dragon like me Rarity, he can take it, and he'll laugh to it." Spike exclaimed, feeling confident.

"but he's sometimes shy and gets a littler notionally hurt like me spike, you gotta hope he does take it as a fun joke and not too serious." Fluttershy shot back, showing a little doubt for what she said.

"Lets hope then. And what a surprise, its cake time."

Cake time had arrived and everypony was settled up around one table, the hybrid being the center of attention for tonight. The lights dimmed and the candles lit, then everypony sang out a happy-birthday to Krispy. Once the song finished, Krispy blew out the candles, then for some reason try lit back up. He blew again and the candles relit, "What the?" Krispy reacted, one last time blowing the candles, then realizing it was prank, "Haha Pinkie Pie, very funny..."

"It wasn't me Krispy, your friends planned that." Pinkie instantly responded, smiling at the hybrid.

"Apple Pie, Dinky Doo, and Star Chaser. Very funny."

"I had no part in this, I was hanging out with you all day after school." Star remorsed, his face looking confused.

"Well now that I was pranked, lets have some cake." Krispy said, looking to Pinkie Pie who had pulled out a cake knife and sliced the cake into even pieces the following second. Amazing.

After about ten minutes of enjoying cake and that all the gifts were opened up, there was still one more gift to open up from Dinky Doo, "Thank you Dinky, can you tell me early what it is?" Dinky shook her head and smiled largely. The hybrid rose an eyebrow and slowly opens the present, then the present exploded colorful springs and some "Ooooohhhhssss" were heard. Krispy looked up to Dinky, with a sarcastic smile, "Really Dinky?"

Dinky moved her head up closer to Krispy, a little too close, "This is your gift." She pressed her lips onto the hybrids, Krispys eyes were wide in shock and gasps were heard around. His and Dinkys cheeks reddened to the passionate love the two were now sharing as Krispy slowly shutted his eyes and enjoyed the soft kiss.

Pinkie moved her next to Dr. Whooves, "I guess that was the rest of the plan." She giggled a bit and bounced away.

Spike looked to Dr. Whooves and whispered to him, "You think this is okay with Dinky? I'm only asking because I've heard of some fathers that are over-protective about their fillys liking certain colts."

"I trust Krispy, I'm fine with them loving eachother. Besides, love is a beautiful thing." The doc replied, smiling at the dragon showing it was all okay.

Both Dinky's and Krispy's wings spreaded out in happiness. One flap...two flaps...and up they went, still connected with lips and slowly alifting from the ground. Krispys tail wrapped around Dinkys tail and it swirled a little to form a shape of a heart. They disconnected lips and looked at eachother in the eyes, a warm smile spreaded across their faces, "I love you." Dinky said, wrapping her hooves around the hybrid.

Star Chaser and Apple Pie however were jaw-dropped, "They can fly now? It was that easy for them." Star questioned, looking to his wingless friend.

Fluttershy stepped up in front Star, "it takes heart and love to complete a great task."

Things went all well, then Apple Pie's cheeks reddened, she looked to Star, "Can I tell you something Star?"

"What?"

"I like you." She smiled warmly at the shocked pegasus. Things went from good to wow, what a birthday this is going to be.

"I've wanted to tell you that too." Star said, leaning his head to Apple's.

Pinkie and Rainbow were next to eachother, noticing their children showing affection for eachother, "So we're gonna be sisters-in-law huh Pinkie?"

"YAY! EVERYPONY HAS SOMETHING TO SHARE!" Pinkie screamed out at the top of her lungs.

Spike and Fluttershy looked to eachother, "This is a night Krispy won't forget..."

"you won't forget this either." Fluttershy stood on her hindlegs to reach Spikes height. Then she connected her lips with his. So this how it ends...

_Love is a passion that can't be withdrawn,  
Love is the only gateway to happiness,  
Love is a strong feeling if used right,  
Love is a journey, not a destination..._

**Well thats that everybody, we're done and thank you all for reading this fanfic. Special thanks to "Bennet001" for helping improve my authoring skills and telling me what to do and what not to do, "Beirirangu" and "Killerbeats359" for encouragement to continue, and to all of you readers, the Reviews and PM's I was given were mostly good feedbacks, thanks again.**

**Now about the voting, here's the preview chapter of the winning story...**

"Spike...Spike wake up...get up Spike." A lavender unicorn of the name of Twilight Sparkle was trying anxiously to waken her dragon assistant, Spike, for an important reason. She shook the small body tirelessly in the basket he slept in, only to get a quick snort and a hand push her hoof away.

The dragon creeped his eyes open, frowning in annoyance to the mare that was shaking him awake. He threw his bed covers over himself and snored abrumptiously. The shaking of the hooves stopped. A small smile of victory broke across his face, snuggling into his warm blanket to continue.

Though the unicorn didn't give up. She lit the horn that poked out of her forehead and lifted the dragon out of his bed, instantly making his eyes shoot open. Hearing a couple groaning and snorting from the frowning dragon, she put him down on the floor on his small feet.

The dragon snarled at the unicorn that had gotten victory over him, speaking in a bad tone, "Why did you have to wake me up Twilight? I usually wake up in another hour." He crossed his arms and put his head down, yawning loudly.

The mare was smiling, happily trotting over to the dragon and lifting him up onto her back, speaking joyfully, "Because today is going to be your first day of school Spike, that's why I woke you up."

The purple dragons eyes widened, "What! You've got to be joking Twilight. I can't go to school."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't think I'll like it is all."

Twilight began moving towards the stairs of the home the two lived in, also known as the library of Ponyville. She made her way to the bottom and sat the dragon on a sofa. "Anything you would want for breakfast Spike?"

Spike rose an eyebrow, sitting comfortably on the red sofa, "Shouldn't I be the one who should ask you that question? And besides...what made you decide that I should go to school? I mean really, this is something I doubted you would ever do."

Twilight pulled out a couple gems from a cupboard while Spike wasn't looking at her, making sure he doesn't figure where her stash of gems was, so he wouldn't eat all of them in a matter of seconds. "How about gems then? They seem to always fill you up quickly."

The dragon licked his lips in delight, hopping off the sofa and rushing into the kitchen next to the unicorn, "Yes! Oh the sweet gems, do you have rubies?"

Twilight smiled down at the happily jumping dragon, rolling her eyes and passing the different varieties of jewels to him, "I only thought it would be nice if you try something new instead of helping me each day. Besides, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo go to school together."

Spike didn't pay attention, he was too busy enjoying the gems that satisfied his hunger.. He moved his pupils towards the mare, "Huh? Sorry Twilight, just enjoying the great flavour of the gems."

Twilight furrowed her eyebrows, her voice increased a bit as she spoke, "Because it seemed like you should try something new instead of helping me all day long. And you could at least spend more time with the crusuaders, they would love to see you be with them at the school."

Spike thought about the idea of going to school for a bit, crunching the gems slowly as he thought. He closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, swallowing the last of the jewels and answering unsurely, "I guess I could give it a shot. What can be so bad about it?"

Twilight jumped in excitement and handed Spike a backpack that showed up from who knows where. Although it did match with his scales, purple and green, like himself. "Then you shouldn't be late then Spike. You know where the shoolhouse is right? Its down the road that heads to Sweet Apple Acres. I would take you there, but I have to go to Rarity's to help with a project."

Spike grunted, the backpack already giving an uncomfortable feeling on his back, shifting his shoulders as well to get the right position of the bag on him. He looked up to Twilight as he finished, feeling unprepared still, "I really wouldn't ask if you could take me anyway, I'm not that young anymore Twilight."

The mare giggled, opening the door with her alightened horn, "I was only saying that because I thought you probably didn't know where it was, not to make you look like a lost baby dragon."

The purple dragon snarled to that last comment, "Alright then Twilight, well I guess I'll see you whenever that bell rings." He headed for the door, waving a paw goodbye to the mare that waved her hoof back, "Bye Twilight!"

**"Scales in School" won the voting with four reviews out of six. And three PM's out of four. The actual first chapter will be out "June 15, 2013", along with "My Little Apocalypse: Survival is Instinct" because it may have been in second place, but I want to do this one anyway.  
Bye...  
-Neon Scythe**


End file.
